Yamamoto cousins
by ILoveWriting07
Summary: And so, Tsuna and the rest of guardians finally figured out what is Junko's real identity. But more surprise awaits them... Just wait and read. Story begins from 'ring arc'. please review Warning: contains OC.
1. finally here

**Hello there. as you notice this is the chapter one. and just some new 'spices' added into the old story. I begin this story from the ring arc.. so there is continuation. I hope you enjoyed this and please review**

**disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

**Warning: contains Oc and maybe some OOC-ness as well**

* * *

'_Whaddup everyone! Or should I say Konichiwa minna-san! Or is it konichiwa anata-tachi? Gah! I don't know.. I really don't know! Studying different languages could really confuse you easily. So, about me.. My parents were dead; the reason of their dead is the topic that I really wanted to avoid at all cost. I don't want to talk about it.. it's depressing. I am half Japanese, yeah.. you could say that. My dad is a 100% Japanese and my mom is half Italian, quarter French and quarter English. Man, I got tonnes of different blood in my body. Well, as I'm saying.. I am an orphan and I have been passed around to my relatives in all around the world- literally. So, yeah my last relative I'm living with was in America and our 'contract' is up. So, .. this time, I'm here now in Japon to meet the family from my dad's side! I had been waiting this moment in my whole life. I do hope my uncle and cousin still remembers me though. They are the nicest relatives ever! Oh, yeah... I forgot to introduce myself now, haven't I? For starters, my name is Yamamoto Junko, I'm 14 and damn it... I'm lost!'_

_..._

Tsuna took a glance at Yamamoto at his seat. He did notice that Yamamoto was not quiet himself since this morning... even Gokudera notice his difference. Yamamoto seems to be bothered about something. The hectic "A" class went quiet as the hideous, horrifying, bullying and most hated Nezu-sensei steps in.

"Okay, student. A new student will join our class today, so please show her that school in Japan can be better than anywhere else she had been" said Nezu in his snobbish tone, "Oii you, get in here!" said Nezu in English.

The new girl steps in and replied Nezu in English as well, "tch- the only thing I hate in this school is you, Mr. Nezu. Do you have to act mighty all the time?"

Her fluent English had earned her a full attention from her fellow new classmates. She looks back at them, and introduce herself in Japanese, "hello, everyone! I am a new student here so please be nice. I hope I could get along with everyone. By the way, my name is..."

"JUNKO!" every eye in the class is focused on the certain black hair, tanned skin and tall boy at the back of the class. Tsuna, again, realize that his eyes are shining bright with happiness and the tone of... relieve? from Yamamoto's voice. He looks back at the girl and notices her teary eyes.

"Takeshi!" Junko ran towards him and jumps on him. Yamamoto just simply catches her and hug her tightly, "I'm glad I found you here. I thought I'll be lost forever"

He put the clinging girl down, "Where have you been Jun-chan? I had been worried sick! Bad Jun-chan! Bad!" for the first time, everybody saw Yamamoto scolding to someone, to a girl no less.

The new girl pouts at him, "don't blame me! The signs in Japan are very confusing! It was already 2 am, so I just spent a night at hotel. Thank goodness the hotel worker knows where Namimori middle school is. So I decided to attend the school first because I know I could find you here. Am I smart, Takeshi?" the way she addressed Yamamoto by his name makes the girls gone crazy.

"for you to spent a night in the hotel is smart decision, but for you not informing me that you're spending a night outside, that's not smart at all. You could have called me and I will pick you up whenever the time was!" Yamamoto's brows furrowed, but he doesn't look too angry. He even sounded as if he picked his words carefully.

Everyone are concentrate on 'drama' that occur before their eyes. The boys are blushing with the new girl's closeness with their baseball star, thinking how lucky Yamamoto is to be hug by a cute girl and the girls (except for Kyoko and Hana, duh~) are fuming with jealousy.

Junko is playing her index fingers together and look down at her feet, "I'm sorry, Take-nii"

Although they could barely hear her sweet voice, the boys immediately blushing as they saw Junko's cute expression, '_SO CUTE~'_

Realizing her guilty expression, Yamamoto let out a fake cough, "Maa.. seeing you here safe and sound, that was enough though" he pats her head, "Just don't make me worried like that.. EVER!"

The girl just nodded. She turn to the awful sensei, "nee, sensei.. which one is my seat?"

"Since you know Yamamoto-kun, I think the empty seat next to you is convenient"

Yamamoto let out his usual grin, "It's looks like we're going to be a seat mate, nee Jun-chan?"

"please take care of me then, Yamamoto-san..." both of them laugh. Somehow, Tsuna, again, could realize the similarity in their laugh.

...

"Hieee... she is your cousin?" the rooftop is filled with Tsuna's voice.

The new girl nodded, "I am Yamamoto Junko and from today onwards, I'll be living with Take-nii! Nice to meet you, Take-nii's friends" she leans towards Tsuna, "Nee Tsuna, does anyone ever told you that you are a cutie?"

"Hieee... what do you mean by that?" Tsuna tries to hide his blushing face.

"See, you did it again! You are so cute, Tsuna!" said Junko in her innocent tone.

"Ahahaha.. Jun-chan. You're straight forward as usual, aren't you?"

"Horaaa, Chibi! Stop making Juudaime nervous, you stupid-idiot!" Gokudera shouted at her face.

Junko's ears twitch as she heard Gokudera's words. To be called Chibi, she admit it.. she is short and she is willingly accept the fact. But, to be called stupid AND idiot, Gokudera just crossed the boundary. She looks at him with murderous stare. In second, she jumps up and hit Gokudera's gut with her knee. Immediately, causing the bomber to fall on his knee and moan in pain.

"Serve you right!" she said in satisfied tone, "For the record, I am NOT an idiot!" she sticks her tongue out to Gokudera.

"You..." said Gokudera in weak, threatening voice.

**Tsuna's POV**

'_Hieee.. she's violent compared to Yamamoto. And, she even took Gokudera down? Reborn might have an interest in her if he knew about this. I must 'hide' her from Reborn's knowledge' _Tsuna have the determination in his eyes.

"Oii, dame-Tsuna. Introduce us!" a voice commands him.

As if it was a reflex, Tsuna did the introduction, "Reborn, this is Jun-chan and Jun-chan, this is..." Tsuna paused as he looks nearby his legs, "HIEEE... REBORN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I just wanted to meet your new classmate, dame- Tsuna! She's quiet hot topic around the school. But, I didn't aware that she's Yamamoto's cousin" said the baby. The only lie he told was the last sentence. Hell, he's Reborn, he knew EVERYTHING.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A TALKING BABY!" Junko freaked out, "why is he wearing suit? Is that a fedora? Where are his parents? What is he doing here?" Junko moves around Reborn like a wind, observing him.

Tsuna sighs in relieve, _'finally, someone with a normal reaction'_ he just don't get it why people around him seems to be comfortable with the fact that Reborn is actually a baby even though he act all mature, like an ...

"Why does he act like an old man?" the last statement shocked Tsuna. He knew what will happen next. Leon transformed into 1000 ton mallet and hit Junko's blank head, hard.

"Hieee.. Reborn, you might kill her!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto looks surprised as he saw his cousin lying on the floor. He didn't even notice it was because of Reborn's 'courtesy', "Ahh, Jun-chan! Don't sleep on the floor!"

Leon quickly returns to his real form and hiding under Reborn's fedora, '_Hmph, this kid might be nothing special af...'_

"ITAAAIIII!" Junko covers her bump head with her hands and rolling on the floor comically, trying to hold in the pain. Streams of tears flow on her cheek anime-like, "What was that for, baby?" she sat on the floor with a pout on her face.

"Hn. She got a thick skull like you, dame-Tsuna!" he look straight at Junko with his black beady eyes, "Yamamoto Junko.. I need to talk to you later"

"Gee, yeah.. whatever!" she still rubbing her head, trying to sooth the bump. Reborn instantly disappear. What is he, a ninja?

"Ahahaha.. Jun-chan, what happen to your head?" ask Yamamoto as he realize Junko's swollen head.

Junko brushes off Yamamoto's hand, "man~ don't touch it! by the way, what class are we having after this?"

"Hieee.. we're going to have P.E after this!" Tsuna put his hands on his head, trying to deny (?) the fact, "and they said we're going to have interclass mini-basketball tournament after this? I'm sure not going to be chosen"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll blow them up if they didn't allow you to play" said Gokudera with high determination.

"Hiee.. That is not necessary, Gokudera-kun!"

"Eh, really? That will be interesting, right Jun-chan? I'm sure you still have your 'touch'.." said Yamamoto with a wide grin on his face.

"of course, Take-nii. I've had improved since the last time" she replied with a smile.

...

**Normal POV**

**In the gym**

"So, coach.. we need at least minimum of four people in the team and maximum five... and it is a compulsory to include girls in each team?" ask Kenji, "If girls are included, then I'm out!" the forfeit by the basketball star made the crowds jeered.

"Then, get Juudaime into the team then!" said Gokudera excitedly.

"Sawada, you're up!" said the bossy Hana, "now, girls.. who want to be our participant?"ask Hana, expecting for one more girls to show her hand.

The rest of A-class cowers as they are aware of their rival B-class will make up team of the basketball players as well as athlete club members.

"Jun-chan! Come on!" Yamamoto waves at her. Almost every girl stares at her in jealousy.

Junko sighs as she stands up and dust off the imaginary dirt on her short, "If you say so.. Kurokawa-san, I'm in" she joins the team circle as well.

"It's looks like there be only four of us will be playing. So, our positions had been decided then. Tsuna is the point guard, Gokudera will be shooter guard, I'll be the centre and Jun-chan will be the small forward"

"Is that because I'm the shortest, Take-nii?" she ask with annoyed tone, "come on. Can I become the point guard? I mean, Tsuna is short too.."

"Maa.. maa.. Tsuna is the point guard because we decided to make him our captain"

"Oii, Chibi! Do you want to take Juudaime's position?" he looks at Tsuna with admiration, "being a captain suits you, Juudaime!"

"Oii, oii... talking about pressure-" Tsuna sweat drop.

Yamamoto pats Junko's head, "Besides, you got the quickest feet and you're sly as well" he explained with a grin on his face.

Junko shrugged, "well, I'll take the 'sly' comment as a compliment!"

...

Yamamoto dribbles the ball while moving very fast. He tries to shoot but somehow rebounds and the ball got into the rival's hand.

"Baseball-freak! What have you done?" ask Gokudera angrily as he chase down the ball.

"Ahahaha.. my bad. My bad..." Yamamoto replies with his usual carefree tones.

The rival's point guard are about to make slam dunk when Junko blocks him. The crowds cheered loudly as they saw she jump higher than the tall point guard.

"Jun-chan is amazing!" Tsuna's compliments made Gokudera feels jealous over Junko.

Now, Junko got the ball. She dribbles it slowly.

"Come on.. she's just a girl! GET HER!" yell the rival's centre. Immediately, Junko charges towards them while her dribbling become faster and faster. She avoids the rival team's hands by dribbling the ball between her legs skilfully, then she shoots.

"2 points for class A" Yamamoto announced excitedly, "Nice job, Jun-chan!"

**Final 60 seconds**

**A-class 80 points VS B-class 80 points**

"Time out!" said Yamamoto to the referee/coach with T-sign with his hand.

"It's the crucial final 60 seconds, guys" announced Junko. She looks sweaty, in fact, they all are.

"So, juudaime, what's the plan?" ask eager Gokudera.

"Hiee... I don't know! It's even a miracle that we get 80 points when I'm still in this team!"

"Give me the ball..." said Junko. She looks serious.

"Oii woman! What do you..mph..mm" Junko quickly covers Gokudera's loud mouth.

"I'm not finish talking yet, Gokudera. As I said, get me the ball at all cost. Then we'll pass the ball around until the last 10 second, then Tsuna, the rest will be your job"

"hiee... what do you mean by that?" he ask in a lower voice.

"you're the one who's going to lead us to our victory, right 'captain?" she stares at him deeply as he released Gokudera's mouth.

"You agree with me, Gokudera?" she ask with a soft voice that make him blush. He just nodded.

"Let's make a group circle!" said Yamamoto loudly as he pulled his team member towards him.

"Hiee.. Yamamoto-kun~"

"Stupid baseball-freak, get your hands off me!" Gokudera failed with his attempt on removing Yamamoto's strong grips.

Junko just quietly obeyed.

Yamamoto initiates the chanting "A-CLASS! FIGHT—"

"OH!" yelled the members, with a full spirit.

"Game on!" announced the referee.

...

Gokudera successfully snatch the ball from the rival's power forward and run towards their area, "Baseball-freak!" he toss the ball to Yamamoto. After making a 'fake' and the rival team falls for it, he throws the ball to Junko, "Lead the team to success, Jun-chan" he winks at her.

"that girl is going to make a shot! Stop her!" said the rival's team captain. Junko smile, it's looks like the plan will work out just fine. She ran towards Tsuna who stand at the three point line and swiftly shoved the ball to his hand and turns him to face the tall basket. The rest of the rival team are still chasing Junko around, unaware the ball is with the least expectable people in whole world.

"Do it, Tsuna!" shout Yamamoto.

"Juudaime!"

"Hiieee... what should I do?" Tsuna started to panic.

"The ball is with dame-Tsuna!" said the captain, causing all of them rush towards him and collides with each other.

Junko inhales deeply, "THROW THE DAMN BALL, TSUNA!"

His body jolt because of Junko's loud voice, "HIEEE~" Tsuna shut his eyes and randomly throws the ball. The ball hit the basket ring and circles it. The whole gym is in silences as all of them are focused on the 'teasing' ball.

The referee blows his whistle and simultaneously, the ball gets into the loop, "A-CLASS 83 VS B-CLASS 80! A-CLASS WINS!" With that, the whole crowds cheer loudly.

"that dame-Tsuna almost killed me with a heart attack!"

"Ceh- it's just a flunk!"

"for a moment, I thought dame-Tsuna is cool!"

"Eh, for real?"

The people in the gym are muttering on how exciting the game was and how Tsuna surprised everyone.

"You did it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna's arm.

"stupid baseball-freak! Don't you dare elbowed Juudaime!" he turns to Tsuna with his eyes sparkling in admiration, "that was a beautiful throw just now, Juudaime. As expected of you!"

"Maa.. maa, if it's someone you want to saying thanks to, it's her" said Tsuna as he looks at the girl figure who's standing across the gym. She notice them looking at her and give them a wide smile and a peace sign. They all could see what she mouthed at them, **'thanks, captain. You did a great job!'**

"Hey, let's celebrate at my place then!"

* * *

**just wanted to tell you guys that I know NOTHING about basketball... hell, I know nothing about other sports as well. I mean I was in track & field team but all I did is run and it was AGES ago. so, before I start to talk about myself, let end this chapter. don't forget to review. your review will decide if I should continue posting this story or delete it. love you all ^_^V**


	2. Secret

**Okay so,this is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. By the way, thank you to hopelesslyhope as well as LoveofWarriors1998 for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's cookies for you. Hahahaha. Anyway, you guys really made my day for those reviews.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

* * *

"Jun-chan! I'm so worried about you!" Tsuyoshi hugged the young girl, almost suffocates her.

"Can't.. breath... help!"

"Oyaji, you're gonna kill her!" said Yamamoto while pulling Junko away.

"No~, Jun-chan is just like another son to me-," said Tsuyoshi, pulling Junko's other hand to him.

"Oyaji! Junko is a girl!" Yamamoto pulled on the other side.

Tsuna and Gokudera is sweat drop with the Yamamoto family's antics.

'_Zzzzz...'_ all of them sweat drop as they realize Junko fell asleep in those ruckus. What kind of person actually did that?

"Ahahaha... she must be tired after the game. After all, she's the one who did most of the job!" said Yamamoto while pulling Junko's arm around his shoulder, "I'm going to take her to her room, oyaji"

"Takeshi..." Tsuyoshi calls for his son. As he turns around, Tsuyoshi raised his chopping knife, "If you do something indecent to her, I'm going to sushi-ed you and feed you to your friend" (is sushi-ed even a word? Really Tsuyoshi? Really?)

Again, Tsuna and Gokudera sweat drop. Their expression is a pure horror.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to do that" he lifts her up with bridal style, "she's like sister to me. Heck, she is my little sister!"

After Yamamoto left with his 'sister', Tsuyoshi let out a small laugh filled with joy and relieve, "Finally, I could see Jun-chan grows before my eyes"

"Eh, what do you mean by that, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna ask.

Tsuyoshi sighs, "Jun-chan is an orphan. Tatsuo, Jun-chan's father, my elder brother had given me a responsibility of raising her. I don't really mind as I love that kid. But, family from Junko's mother side think otherwise. I known all along that Alessandra was some kind of from wealthy family, so when both of them died, they leave lots of fortune to their only daughter. So, they're plotting to take Jun away from me as her rightful guardian to obtain her inheritance but failed. That's why, the 6 years old Jun had made an agreement to live with each and one of them for a year and will decide, who she should share those fortunes with. But, she always knew they are not really sincere of taking her in, so she refused them to take advantages over her and cut all her ties with them and return to us" he smile faintly, "I'm so glad. Jun-chan really reminds me of my brother so much"

"We're happy for you and Yamamoto-kun, Yamamoto-san" said Tsuna.

"Well then..." he served them with tons of sushi, "eat until you full! Congratulation to your victory!"

...

After Yamamoto puts her cousin into bed and tucks her in, he switched off the light and shut the door.

Junko opens her eyes and adjusting her eyes with the room that are only brightened by the dim moonlight, "I know you're here, Reborn. Just come out already"

"Hm. So you notice?" Reborn jumps on her bed, standing before her.

"you had released enough killer aura for me to sense it, Reborn" she sighs, "Reborn- the finest hitman in the whole world and working under Vongola itself, it's an honour to meet you" she bows at him Japanese style.

"Finally revealing yourself I see, Junko Ernesta Marino-Yamamoto" he smirks.

"I never intended to hide, Reborn. I just wanted to stay away from mafia life, that's all. Mafia had cost my parents' lives..." she scoffs, "But, I can't believe you had involved my innocent, carefree 'onii-san' into this mess. Why?"

"because, Yamamoto is the most suitable to be included into Tsuna's famiglia... he is natural-born hitman"

"Famiglia? Natural-born hitman?" Junko looks surprised, "you mean, Take-nii will become one of the guardians?"

"I thought you already know?" Reborn raised his right eyebrow, confused with the girl's knowledge.

"Well, Take-nii did e-mailed and mention about Tsuna and you as a strange baby and stuff, playing about some mafia game. I just simply ignore it" she paused, "I thought he was just playing around like he always did but, when he mention about Vongola.. I knew something fishy is going on and he didn't know what he got himself into..."

Leon suddenly jumps on her hand and Junko picked him up with both of her hands. He lick Junko's cheek that makes her smile, "It's okay, I forgive you. You're only following Reborn's will aren't you?" she paused, "you're name is Leon, right? You remind me of my mother's middle name..." she smile bitterly.

"your mother, Alessandra Leone Marino was the best weapon dealer I ever met. Even I can't believe someone with gentle nature like her survived the mafia world in such a long time. It turns out that she is very cunning and persuasive.. both traits that you inherited from her, Junko" he looks straight at Junko's eyes.

"I really don't get it. Where is this conversation going? If I'm thinking what all of this is all about, I suggest you to stop..." said Junko in soft, warning voice,

Reborn seems to ignore her, "your father, Yamamoto Tatsuo.. a hitman with martial arts and sword as his choice of weapon. A very well organised person and always have precise planning whenever he do his job. A very smart and strong person, you inherited those traits as well"

"Reborn, I mean it.. stop it" she's begging him.

"and you, Junko.. you had been trained since you could walk. You mastered tons of different languages as you travelled all around the world. You're smart and you just graduated from Havard, Wales, Cambridge, Oxford.. some top colleges and universities, with PH.D or at least Masters in various fields no less. You're natural-born hitman just like your 'onii-san'. No, you are a free-lance hitman who had finished off one whole family and had assassinates tons of important, but corrupted people. Should I say more, Junko?" he continues to stare deeply at her.

Junko covers her ears, refuse to listen to Reborn. She is still in her denial, "No.. no.."

"Why are you denying yourself, Junko Ernesta?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not denying myself, Reborn. I just don't want to remember any of it. My past is too bloodier than I could handle. Mafia world is so cruel. I don't like it.."

Reborn smirks again, "That is why I said you're just like your mother. Such a soft-natured one"

"..." there is a complete silence in the room.

"Join Tsuna's family, Junko..."

"WHAT?"

Junko could hear various footsteps going towards her room. The door is widely open and the light is switched on, "Jun-chan?" and reveals Yamamoto panic face, followed by Tsuna, Gokudera and her uncle. He looks confused, "kid? What are you doing here?"

Junko flustered, " anoo, Take-nii. I was having a nightmare just now and Reborn woke me up"

"oh, if it that so. I thank you then, Reborn.." said Yamamoto with a wide grin plastered on his face, "well, since you're awake.. let's continue the party then. Kid, you're invited as well!"

* * *

**And, that's it for chapter 2. I know it seems exaggerating when I make Junko graduated from top Unis and obtain PH.D and stuff, but hey, she's a smart mafia. deal with it... hahahah Don't worry, I'm updating two chapters today. Hope you guys enjoy my next chapter. Reviews always made my day better. So please, review ^_^**


	3. cousins' first fight

**And this is chapter 3. As usual, I hope this story doesn't bored any of you or if it's too cliché or something. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine**

* * *

**Next day**

"Junko-san" a group of girl had surrounded her as she step out of the toilet stall, "let we get this straight. We want you to stay away from Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san"

"you had been too clingy towards Yamamoto-san and you even go as far as hugging him" said the blonde girl, "It is unacceptable to us, Yamamoto-san fan club"

"Cool, Takeshi even got a fan club.." said Junko in amazement.

"And, we also don't like on how Gokudera-san always talking about you all the time" said another brunette girl.

"Oh.. let me guess. You guys are from Gokudera's fan club?" she asks with excited face.

"That would be true..." said the brunette girl.

Junko sighs. This is really troublesome for her, "girls, listen... if it's about Yamamoto's behaviour around me and vice versa, we can't help it! if it's about Gokudera.. go ahead, you can have him"

"So, are you declaring war on us?" ask the blonde girl.

"you guys are getting annoying. I'm outta here..." she steps away with irritated face. She could kill all of them and leave no evidence at all, but it's just too troublesome. She has to get out of there... NOW!

"GET HER!" after hearing the 'crying war' of those fans, she ran to the hallway and to the roof top as fast as she could. She just could hope that Takeshi is there, didn't aware that she just caught a certain prefect's attention.

Junko forcibly pushes the door towards the roof top, causing the hinges to loosen and to his disappointment, Takeshi is not there.

"oii herbivore.. Running in the hall and destroying school property is unacceptable" he raised his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death"

Junko keep dodging his attack, "Whoa, easy, dude! Easy! I'll fix the damn door! Just let me get my tools" she took a glance at the door, "... and maybe a ladder. So, calm down! Who are you by the way?" she notices the red tag on that boy's uniform, "Head of disciplinary committee?"

Hibari put his tonfa down, "Hn. What about your fault of running in the hall way? What are you going to do about it?"

"Dude, listen to my story first. I had been chased down by a heck group of annoying girls and they are disrupting my peace..." she suddenly notice something more about the scary prefect, " and this school" seeing the prefect finally paying attention to her makes her positively sure that the prefect really devoted to this school, "but, I don't want any trouble like staining my good discipline records by slapping them or something. Not only that, if I did so, I might feel guilty as well even though it's not entirely my fault"

"Hn. I see.." he turns his back to Junko, "just don't let me see you running around again, or else, I'll bite you to death"

"Only if those girls didn't chasing me down and threatening me, that is..." Junko's lips curved up. She doesn't know why, but she really like this guy, "by the way, I'm Junko. You can call me Jun-chan though"

"Hn.. herbivore.." he muttered under his breath, "Fix the door before you leave the school compound" The prefect finally walks away.

Junko shrugged, "Well, he is an interesting guy, after all. Who does he remind me of?" suddenly, he remembered a certain master that used to teach her late father.

...

Along the way, Junko returns to her class, everyone is staring at her. As she opens the door to her class, she saw her onii-san staring furiously at her. She awkwardly looks around, "uhh.. what's going on?"

Yamamoto walks towards her in fast pace and pulled her outside the class room, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, JUN-CHAN?" Yamamoto asks her in angry tone.

"Why did you sounded so angry, Take-nii? What did I do?" she asked in confusion. Something MUST happen while she was gone.

"why did you hit Minami-san?" simultaneously, the blonde girl step outside the classroom with a messy hair and a purple 'swollen' cheek, standing behind Yamamoto, smiling evilly at her. It's freaking obvious it's a make up!

"But, I didn't do anything! I swear!" her eyes look teary. For her brother not believing her really hurts her feelings.

"If you're not telling me the truth, I'll stop talking to you.." said Yamamoto. That's it, Junko knew every time Yamamoto Takeshi said those words in a serious tone, he really meant it. Which also means that, her brother actually believe in that blonde's lie instead of the truth from her.

Junko shakes her head in disbelief, "suit yourself then..." she walks away. After 10 feet away from Takeshi, she turns around, "How about if you found out that I am telling the truth..don't you ever talk to me again.. Ever! I HATE YOU, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" she quickly disappears from his sight.

'_Yamamoto Takeshi... Junko calls me that? Is she really telling the truth?'_ Yamamoto looks confused.

"Oii herbivore!" Yamamoto looks around and saw Hibari talking to Minami, "wearing a makeup is prohibited in the school! I'll bite you to death!"

"Kya-, don't Hibari-senpai. I'll wipe it off!" immediately the 'bruise' disappeared.

Yamamoto facepalm himself as he realise the real truth, _'God, what have I done?'_

Hibari walks towards him, "that herbivore was with me the whole time. She's hiding from them because they had threatened her. She said she could settle everything her way, but she doesn't want to hurt those pathetic herbivores that were trying to hurt her. She has that kind of mind set, what makes you think she'll hurt them?" the prefect then walks away, leaving the dumbfounded Yamamoto.

'_Does that mean I can't talk to Jun-chan again?'_ he thought, _'NO! JUN-CHAN HATES ME!'_

...

**After school**

"Nee, Yamamoto-kun... where is Jun-chan? I didn't see her around after lunch" ask Tsuna. He is worried about Junko, but he's even more worried about the upset Yamamoto.

"tch- she's probably skipping the class, Juudaime. Don't worry about her" said Gokudera, as usual didn't care at all.

"Maa.. maa.. don't worry, Yamamoto-kun.. the school session is already end. She might be going home ahead of you" Tsuna tries to sooth his friend's worries.

"I hope she is... ahahahaha" somehow, he is not convincing anyone.

...

"God, this hinges are too old. I have to replace it with the new one!" Hibari could hear someone grumbling upstairs.

"Who's there?" he ask in somehow loud voice.

"Oh my god!" Junko almost lose of her balance from the ladder because of Hibari, "senpai.. it's you! Stop surprising me like that!" she taps her chest gently, trying to calm down her racing heart.

"It's you, herbivore! What are you doing here? It's after school, no students are allo..."

"yeah, yeah, yeah.. I understand. I'm almost finishing with the door, so chill out!" her hands quickly change the hinges and screwed the new one to its place. She jumps down the ladder and moving the door back and forward, ".. it's finish! Good as new! What do you think Senpai?"

"Hn. Not bad~" he looks away. Junko just giggles with his reaction.

She picks up her tools and the foldable ladder then bows to her senior, "I'm going home now, Senpai. Take care of yourself..."

Junko is walking to the school gates and reach the traffic light. She could sense someone is following her and as she turns around, "Ahh, senpai? You're going the same way as well? You should tell me to wait for you then..."

"Hn..."

Junko just looks at him with a smile, "You're not an active talker, aren't you senpai? Fine, let me do all the talking..." she starts to babble about the TV shows that she watches with her brother last night.

Hibari as usual ignoring her and looks around instead. Then she saw a young mother with a mischievous looking little boy. That boy is struggling to set free his hand from his mother and succeed. He ran to the busy road and a car in a high speed zooming towards him. Hibari's eyes widen as he realize the panic face of the mother. Something is thrown to his hand.

'_SCREECH!'_ the car pulled the emergency brake as it about to hit the kid. Hibari blinks, then he saw Junko down on her knee with the boy in her arms, on the top of the car. When did she get there anyway? She calmly jumps down from the car and returns the boy to her crying mother. As the traffic lights turns to green, Hibari quickly crossed the roads to 'bite' a certain reckless girl 'to death'.

"you see that, boy? You had made your mom cried! That's not nice. You shouldn't make your mom cry, you don't want to be a bad son, aren't you?" Junko is still lecturing the crying little boy.

"Thank you. Thank you.. thank you, so much, my dear" said that woman to her.

Junko put her palm straight towards her, "maa.. maa, don't mention it. No one gets hurt, right?"

"Hey, what about my car?" ask the angry driver, "Someone should compensate to it. Look at my dent car roof? Who is going to take responsibility of this?"

"You are.." the certain skylark appears, "this is a 35km/h area and your car speed just now is probably around 60km/h. You had broken the rule and therefore, I'll bite you to death!"

Knowing the infamous brutal prefect, the driver quickly drives away.

The mother and the young boy is leaving and waving their hand towards Junko and Hibari.

"onee-chan, arigatou..." said the kid.

She turns around and meets the prefect, "Araa, senpai. What's wrong?"

Hibari returned her bag by hitting it on her head, hard, "You're reckless, herbivore!"

"Ahahaha..." Junko just laugh it off and rubbing at the back of her neck, ".. I'm sorry"

Hibari seems to recognise her laugh and relate it with someone. But, who is that someone?

Hibari decided to walk—err—patrolling the same route as Junko is taken. Just to prevent her from acting crazy. They stop right in front of the sushi shop that he recognises immediately.

"You work here?" he asks in monotone.

Junko shakes her head, "Nope. I lived here... didn't I tell you, I am Yamamoto Junko"

Now, Hibari could relate her laugh to 'that someone'—its Yamamoto Takeshi!

"that Yamamoto herbivore is your brother?" Hibari is now officially curious.

"Cousin.. he's older by a year"

"Jun-chan?" Takeshi's face reveals in front of the shop, "Where have you been? I'm so worried!"

Junko just rolls her eyes and pushes Takeshi on his chest and makes her way to her room upstairs.

"He doesn't want to talk to you, remember?" Hibari reminds Takeshi the reason, as if rubbing a handful of salt to his wound, "I'm leaving!"

"Ahh, Hibari-san.." Takeshi bows down to him, "thank you very much for walking her home..."

"Hn.. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't run by a car in my turf" Hibari walks away.

Takeshi startled from what he heard just now, "run.. by.. a.. car?" he paled out.

He quickly run upstairs to his sister/cousin's room and rashly opens the door. What serves his vision is indeed surprising, "KYA-! BAKA TAKE-NII! Get out!"

Tsuyoshi quickly ran upstairs and saw his son blushing brightly, "What's going on here, Takeshi?"

Junko opens the door and ran crying towards Tsuyoshi, "Oyaji, Take-nii is a pervert!"

Upon hearing that, Tsuyoshi glared dagger at his son, "TA-KE-SHI!"

* * *

**And, that's it for chapter 3. What happen to Takeshi next? Will Junko forgives him? Don't forget to review and stay tune.**

**p.s/ I broke my laptop and currently borrowing my sister's. so, I'm sorry I took a long time to update the next chapter, so please don't hate me for this.**


	4. skipping school

**I will not update any story two weeks from now. As I told you at the previous chapter, I broke my laptop and currently borrowing my sis.**

**notice the image next to the summary. that's how I imagine Junko looks like. well, my imagination is better, but to draw it especially using kid's program which is paint(I only know how to use paint d^/^b), it's kinda... difficult and my drawing is kinda crappy..**

**To hopelesslyhope, loveofwarriors1998, Kenshi-Dani-sama and scarlet rose white, thank you for your reviews. Here is ice cream for you. Hahaha xD No, no.. this is your presents, please enjoy my double chapters**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

"Fuwahahahaha! Serves you right, Take-nii. Serves you right!" Junko is continuously laughing at Yamamoto Takeshi's tired face. A courtesy from his father for lecturing him all night for accidently seeing Junko half-naked, "God... I feel so guilty right now that I can't even stay angry at you"

Seeing Takeshi pouts, the smiling Junko clings to his arm, "Come on, Take-nii. It's an accident! Calm down. It happened all the time when I was at somewhere else before. The difference is they doing that purposely while you didn't. That's why I love you the most!"

Takeshi facepalm himself, "But, I'm still embarrassed on what happened, Jun-chan. I knew I should knock first. But, after knowing that you almost get run over by a car, I just..." he sighs.

"You're worried too much, Take-nii. I am a big girl now. I don't need your constant supervision all the time..." she pouts.

"What's wrong with you, Jun-chan? Are you perhaps in your rebellious stage, right now?" Takeshi looks downward at his cousin.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! Who are you anyway? My dad?" she cried then she looks around, "Where are we going, by the way? I thought school is that way?" she pointed at another direction.

Takeshi smile widely, "You'll know soon..." he waves at someone, "Yo, Gokudera... Ohayo!"

Gokudera just return his greeting with a murderous glare, "What are you doing here, baseball-freak?"

"Eh, the same reason as you, of course. Picking Tsuna up for school..." he replies innocently.

The door is open and reveals Tsuna. He rather looks kind of disappointed, or irritated. Well, whatever it is.. he looks like he just heard something unbelievable.

We started to walk together to school and the boys start to chatting, while Junko just think that it have nothing to do with her.

"It's great that your dad is coming back!" Takeshi's words somehow interest Junko.

'_Dad? Whose Dad?'_ she start to feels curious.

"Well... yeah!" Tsuna replied.

'_TSUNA'S DAD? VONGOLA'S EXTERNAL ADVISOR?'_ Junko's mind screamed, _'oh my, what if he recognise me immediately? Well, as if he knows me... calm down, Junko. Everything will be fine...'_

"So, Juudaime's father is going to be here?" he looks excited, "Once he returns, I, Juudaime's right hand man, must be the first one to greet him!" he said enthusiastically.

Tsuna waves his hands around, "No.. no.. that's fine. You don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy"

Takeshi let out his usual laughs, "Ahahaha.. what do you mean, "irresponsible"?"

"Well, the things he says and does always been insane..." Tsuna wears a sceptical look, "When I was little, he was rarely home. Once I asked him what he did for living and he'll replied 'I fly all around the world and manage traffic at construction sites', like that"

All of them sweat drop.

"All around the world?" ask Gokudera.

"That's pretty wild" said Takeshi with a straight face.

"Doesn't it sounds suspicious?" Tsuna looks at Gokudera.

Gokudera flinched, "N- Not at all"

"I didn't really get it when I was little. Now that I think of it, he always said weird things.." he somehow looks annoyed, "besides, it was just unthinkable that he couldn't even manage to return even once in two years. Even if that kind of father comes back now..."

"Ahh.. Juudaime" Gokudera could only look at him.

'_even I feel sorry for Tsuna. Even though my late parents were in mafia, they never neglect me' thought_ Junko.

Takeshi scratch at the back of his head and sighing, "Naa, minna. Want to hang out somewhere?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looks confused.

Gokudera however looks excited, "Nice going, baseball-freak! Let's do it, Juudaime!"

Tsuna exclaims as he heard his friends suggestion.

"It's best not to worry about family issues too much" he said calmly.

"Gokudera-kun..."Tsuna muttered.

Gokudera gave him a thumbs up, "My family is a messed up beyond recognition!"

Both Tsuna and Junko wears a 'what da fuq look' and thinking the same thing, _'He said something disturbing with a bright smile!'_

"So, let's hang out..." said Takeshi.

"But school..."

"Today is review day, right?" ask Yamamoto Takeshi.

"That's right!" Gokudera agrees, "It's Sunday all around the world. It's important to relax time to time.."

"Oh, that's right. Since it's Sunday, let's call everyone..." Takeshi suggest again.

Junko who was standing at the back and watching smile, _'they're just worried about you, Tsuna. You should be thankful'_

She could see Tsuna's bright smile, _'that's right.. you should smile, Tsuna. Everyone here cares about you. Don't make them worry.."_

...

**Junko's POV**

Junko realise Tsuna looks worn out as the kids running around the shopping complex.

Gokudera sighs, "I told you not to call morons coming here..."

"Hahi! Moron? Who are you talking about?" ask the pony-tail girl, I was informed her name is Haru.

Tsuna looks like he was in his own world when Reborn calls his name, "when we get home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today"

"I don't wanna!" Tsuna started to scream.

'_good luck, Tsuna. I'll be rooting for you...' _

"Nee, Tsuna-nii.. I want to go to arcade.." told the young boy. I know him, he's the ranking prince Fuuta.

"Oh, you want to challenge me?" ask Take-nii to that kid. My, my.. Take-nii is always like this. They started to talk about what they're good at and not going to lose.

All of the sudden, the mood is spoil, "Lambo-san is not here.." Kyoko announced.

Then, the ruckus caused by the cow kid getting bigger when they found him resting in the display box in the pet store and when he plays around with a bra on his eyes at the lingerie shop. Tsuna really looks troubled, I pity him.

Well, we still have a great time in the arcade and I get to know Haru and Kyoko better. Reborn had hit the jackpot for god knows how many times already. Then we hang out at the music store, where Lambo fell asleep while listening to some music. After that, we took some pictures at the photo booth. Well, the outings had worn everybody out, so we decided to grab something at the nearby cafe. From the way Tsuna's acting when Kyoko is around, I know he likes her. Tch- there goes my chance. Who'll I'm going to woo next? Gokudera? God, please forbid that!

From what I know right now, the peace moment is interrupted with exploding building and a man screaming "VOI!"

* * *

**Please enjoy the next chapter as well. Don't forget to review.**


	5. VOI!, a boy and rings

**About this chapter, I do realize the dialog might be identical to the anime. Well, after all, this story is for my OC in the arc. What the hell am I saying? Just read this chapter okay? o_^**

**Warning: to haters of OC and OOC, this story contain 'em**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Normal POV**

* * *

A boy with a blue flame on his forehead fell on Tsuna and a long hair dude start talking snobbishly.

'_Shit, I know them! That kid is from Vongola CEDEF with some kind of herbs name, and that guy.. bad.. this is bad! He's the vice captain of Vongola assassination squad, Su-bi? Sharkie? Squalo! Superbi Squalo!'_ Junko has a surprise look on her face, _'the fuck are they doing here?'_

Reborn and I exchange looks, confirming on what we saw.

"...Any trash in my way will be cut!" said the long hair guys. He somehow provokes Gokudera and the others. Their brows are furrowed, looking angry.

"What's going on here?" ask Tsuna, who is still sitting on the floor with the herb kid.

"I feel a storm brewing..." Junko immediately understands with Reborn's word. She somehow, felt the same.

The long hair man started to waves his sword around, forming strong winds. Reborn had told the girls and the kids to take cover.

That herb-kid started to apologise to Tsuna and talking in words that you could only found in classical language. All of sudden, he grabs Tsuna's hand and begin to running away, leaving Gokudera, Takeshi and Junko behind. But, somehow, the 'Voi' guy manage to stop them and catch up, "Let's quit playing chase.."

In a single attack, the kid with blue flame is blown into the store windows.

The long hair guy started to question Tsuna about his connection with the herb-boy and threatened to kill him if he doesn't spill the bean.

Before he could hurt Tsuna, he is rained by dynamites. Still, he manages to get away.

And stand right there, Gokudera- holding a handful of dynamites between his finger and Takeshi, with sword on his hand.

"We'll take you on.." said Takeshi.

Junko was so mesmerised on what she saw. Did her Take-nii looks so cool just now? Not to mention, Gokudera as well.

".. Defy me and I'll kill you" that violent man 's words attract her attention.

"I'll repeat that phrase right back to you!" said Gokudera- in arrogant/cool way.

Junko puts her hand to her face, trying to hide her blush that getting redder every second.

"That's sword, right? I'll start first.." said Takeshi while stepping forward.

'_No way, Take-nii. You're facing a world class assassin! You don't know what you are doing!'_Junko screams in her head.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Basil and Junko screamed in unison.

"That is not a person you can handle!" Basil continues, "He is simply that dangerous"

"Here I come!" Takeshi's and Squalo's swords collided.

"The way you swing, telling that you haven't learnt any style!"

"So, what?" Takeshi asks back.

"In case of that, this will be breeze!" Squalo's sword released explosives and hit Takeshi.

"Yamamoto!"

"Take-nii!" Junko could see her cousin fell down.

"Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. In another second, Gokudera become the victim as well.

"Voii, not even worth to talk later on!" the scary guy complained. As he about to slash Gokudera, he is stopped by Basil. They are talking about something secret and the boy refuse to tell the man. Their weapons are colliding again.

"Not good. Not good! What should I do?" Tsuna whined. Suddenly, a pair of white mittens with #27 in red fell to his face.. and Reborn cosplaying as a 'plant-man' appears.

'_what the fuck was that, Reborn?'_ Junko sweat drop. She could see that both of them are arguing. By the time their argument at the peak, Basil is defeated and his dying will extinguished. Tsuna is on his own now. She could hear a gunshot!

"RE-BORN!" Tsuna's clothes had been 'burned' off, "I'll defeat the long-hair with my dying will!"

By observing Tsuna's dying will flame and emblem on his gloves, the long hair guy finally figured out Basil's intention of coming to Japan. They started to attack each other and Tsuna had been thrown away few times now. Then, his flame is extinguished as well and he ran away.

"Coward!" the long hair man send explosives to Tsuna when Basil's 'boomerang' block it from hitting him. The explosion acts like a smoke screen and both Tsuna and the boy disappeared.

"Take-nii!" Junko ran towards her unconscious cousin, _'thank goodness he's alive'_, maybe she could buy Tsuna some time as well by creating drama "Horaa, asshole! What did you do this to my nii-chan?"

"Huh?" Squalo looks at her and slowly recognise her, "Y.. You're Ernesta!"

"So, what if I am?" Junko grabs the bat next to Takeshi and transforms it to sword. They're already in their fighting stance when they overheard the boys' conversation.

"...please take this and run!"

Instead of attacking her, Squalo fly towards the boys, "... I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back"

Junko realizes Tsuna is struggling in deciding either to run or fight.

"You haven't changed, Superbi Squalo!" a man in green appears. There are few men in black right behind him.

'_No way! It's Cavallone boss, Haneuma Dino!'_ again, Junko is screaming in her head, _'wow, he's getting hotter the last time I saw him. What the hell are you thinking, Junko! This is SO not the right time!'_

"Getting serious over children, aren't you embarrassed?" Dino ask with a whip on his hand.

"Di-Dino-san?" Tsuna sounds relieved.

Squalo looks tensed as he recognises the man.

"if you insist on continuing your tasteless game, I'll take you on" Dino said in serious tone.

Squalo scoffs, "Voi! It'd be fun to take you here and now, Haneuma! The brass won't like it if I take on family alliance. So, I'll go home quietly.." suddenly he pulled Tsuna's hair and picked him up to the air, "There's no way I'll do that!"

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino moves his whips towards Squalo and again, he dodge by throwing explosions.

"Tsuna-" he goes to Tsuna and kneel down on one knee, "are you alright?"

There is a laugh above, "Soft as usual, Haneuma. For your sake, I'll leave their lives at your hand. But, I'll take this with me" he shows a small box in his hand.

"Ahh! The Vongola ring!" Basil yelled.

'_The hell, Vongola rings? That bastard took it away?'_ thought Junko, '_maybe I should chase him and get those rings back'_ as she about to step forward someone calls her name.

"Junko..." Reborn has giving her a 'NO' signal. She looks away, looking all pissed. With that, Squalo get away.

"Pursuing him won't do any good..." said Reborn.

"Reborn, why didn't you help me?" ask Tsuna disheartened.

"Because, I cannot attack him.."

"Why?"

"Since he's part of Vongola as well"

That statement surprised Tsuna, "Eh... A Vongola almost killed me? What's going on?"

"Boss, they're not in a good shape..." said the moustache-guy to Dino. He has Takeshi next to him. The other guy got Gokudera by him.

"Take-nii... Gokudera" Junko looks worried. He looks back at Dino who is carrying Basil.

"Yeah. Tsuna, let's talk later. We need to take care of their wounds first" said Dino.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna calls them.

"Ah, Juudaime... you're safe" Gokudera looks relieve.

"Tsuna.." Takeshi called him.

"Are you two alright?" Tsuna ask them out of concern.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime. I'll defeat him the next time I see him" said Gokudera in guilty voice.

"Maybe, he's still in the area..." Takeshi looks around.

"You two can go home..." told Reborn. Both teenagers look surprised.

"Reborn-san... "Gokudera wanted to protest.

Reborn looks calm, "You must have realized it from the last fight. At your current battle strength, you'll just be in the way" his words stabbed both of the teenagers' right into the heart.

"Reborn! What are saying?" Tsuna scolds his tutor.

Leon transformed to rope and tied Tsuna up, "Let's go, Tsuna" he pulled Tsuna away from the scene, leaving the boys behind.

Junko saw the change on her onii-chan's expression. His blood must be boiled after the one-sided battle just now, _'what will you do next, Take-nii?'_

* * *

**Well, I think that's it… see you guys in two weeks time. Well, hopefully I could update earlier that give though…. -_-"**

**Well, help me get rid of my gloominess by reviewing. Love you all.**


	6. Guardians and rings

**So, it has been two weeks now... so. I shall give my beloved fellow reader double chapter again~ I hope you guys are not too disappointed with my story. so, please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and probably some OOC-ness.**

* * *

**Junko's PoV**

'_Damn it! I really hate hiding like this!'_ Junko is grunting quietly. She tries to listen to their conversation carefully. If her Take-nii getting involved in this shit, she definitely has to become nosy.

"Stop! Cease! Halt! I have to go study for my reviews! I'd better do my best!" Junko could hear Tsuna exiting the room and went 'Hieeeee-ed'

"Does he still think he can run away from his position?" ask Dino.

Both of them turns around to face the boy who's lying on the bed unconsciously, "So, Basil is the bait..."

'_shit, why are their voice become softer. I can't hear...' _all of the sudden, the ceiling where she's hiding collapsed, "damn it! my ass hurts!"

"Finally revealing yourself, huh Junko? It's looks like the lack of training this past few years had cost you..." said Reborn while looking at her, who is still sitting on the floor.

"Ahahahaha..."Junko let out her sheepish laugh, "I was just careless..."

Dino who still in shocked, pointing at her, "Y.. y.. you.. you're Ernesta! You had been disappeared for a good three years now!"

"Yo, Dino! How are you? Looking good, huh?" she asks in flirty voice, which earned her powerful kick to her face by Reborn.

"Act by your age, Junko! Dino is in his twenties right now! I don't want my ex-pupil to become a paedophile!"

"Oh, so you mean I could success if I continue flirting with him?" Junko asks in a mocking tone.

"I'm just saying to you not to misuse your 'Persuasion' ability!"

"Haii, haii... I understand!" said Junko, giving Reborn a salute.

"What are you doing here, Ernesta?" ask Dino as he help her getting up.

"I lived here.. duh~" Junko dust her clothes off.

"You.. lived here? In Namimori?" ask Dino again.

"Yes, Dino. I lived here.. I go to the same school and in the same class as Tsuna. I carry out a normal middle schooler life here.. well, at least that's my initial plan!" she sighs as she look at Reborn.

"I'll do it, Reborn! Let me join Tsuna's famiglia..." finally she said it out.

Reborn smirks as he got what he 'wanted', "Welcome to the family then, Yamamoto Junko!"

"Yama.. Yamamoto...?" Dino look confusedly at Junko then Reborn repeatedly, "You? Yamamoto Junko? H-how?"

"Nah- I'll do the story telling later" Junko feels lazy to tell him, "about herb-boy, Basil was it? He probably don't know he's the bait though..."

"I think 'he' knew that this would happen, but it couldn't have been easy decision" Dino take a look at the box on his hand, "'He' should have given this to Tsuna directly. 'He' came with me to Japan"

"I see. So, 'he' came?" said Reborn.

"What's up with the secrecy? Even I know the 'he' you guys mention about is Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's dad!" said Junko. Again, she earned another kick to her gut.

"What was that for, Reborn?" ask Junko angrily while holding her torso in pain.

"That's for ruining the suspense..."

Dino sweat drop with both hitmen's antics.

...

**Next day**

"Ohayo, Oyaji!" Junko steps into the kitchen and saw Tsuyoshi preparing for their bento, "Leave it, Oyaji. I'll do it. Please have your breakfast"

"Ah, Jun-chan. Thank you then" Tsuyoshi sit at the table and sipping his tea, "Naa, Jun-chan. Did anything happen yesterday? I realized that Takeshi seems down after both of you got home.."

"Ah.. well..." Junko hesitantly answering his uncle/dad question.

"Ohayo, minna..." Takeshi greets both of them with his usual smile, "Araa, oyaji? Are you perhaps talking behind my back again?"

Tsuyoshi blush, "Like hell I would.."

"Emm.. is that so? Then, I'm going to fetch morning paper then. And try not to talk behind my back while I'm not here... that goes to you too, Jun-chan"

Junko does aware that Takeshi's words towards her have a double meaning. She sighs, "haii, haii, Take-nii~"

Takeshi returns after two minutes. He looks confused with what he found.

"Araa, Take-nii? What's the matter?" ask Junko.

"This.." Takeshi shows her an incomplete ring that makes her blood frozen, "I found it in the mail box"

'_just as I thought... Take-nii is one of the guardians'_ the thought almost made her cry as she aware of the fate that awaits her beloved brother figure.

"Ah.. I see. Nice ring, Take-nii..." she tries to force out a smile.

"Takeshi.. phone!" they could hear Tsuyoshi's voice at the hallway.

"Haii..."

Junko sighs and stares on the floor, "I hope you did your best for your well-being, nii-chan"

...

"Why are we here?" ask Junko as they step into the hospital.

"Dino told me to come here. You can go ahead to school if you want to.." told Takeshi.

Junko is immediately shaking her head. Then, she notice Gokudera's presence as well. He looks depressed, just like Takeshi did.

"yo, Gokudera.. ohayo.." he greets him as usual.

"Hmm..." is his only reply.

Junko wants to ask if Gokudera is okay but, that would be obviously a stupid question to be asked at that moment.

The door is slide open, "Dino-san... are you here?" every eyes are focused on the figure that about to steps in.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi greets him.

Gokudera stands up from his seat, "Juudaime, good morning!"

Tsuna rushing to them, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto... why are you here?"

"Cavellone told us" Gokudera explained.

Tsuna remembers something, "I'm sorry about yesterday. You saved me but..."

'_Oii, oii Tsuna. You're going to make them sad!_' Junko wanted to say that but instead; she stays quiet at the corner.

"Well..." Gokudera shows him his bright, fake smile.

Takeshi frowns. Then he remembers something, "Ah, something weird happen this morning!"

"uh.. that's right" Gokudera is reaching his pocket for something and not really surprising, both of them pulled out incomplete rings as well, "I thought it might have to do with that guy from yesterday"

Tsuna exclaims, " those rings! Don't tell me..."

"Do you know what this is, Tsuna?" ask Takeshi.

"It's dangerous! They'll come after us if we have them!" Tsuna explained.

"I see..." said Takeshi while leaning towards Tsuna to get a close looks of his ring.

"So, you have one too.." said Gokudera excitedly.

"But, why did they go to you two?" ask Tsuna, feeling curios.

"Because they're also chosen" Dino intervenes. He looks at Junko who is sitting quietly and smile at her, "Ohayo, Ernesta.."

"Dino-san? Reborn?" both of them standing next to the reception counter (standing on the counter in Reborn's case)

"Wassup, Haneuma!" Junko greets him back.

Reborn started to explains about the Vongola rings and its holders and also about Tsuna and his friends being the next successors.

"Don't make choices for me. Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation?" Tsuna sounds so upset.

Gokudera somehow, thinks otherwise and sparkling in excitement, "I'm so honoured and happy! I'm ready for this. Let's do our best, Juudaime"

Tsuna is paled out when he saw Gokudera's expression.

"Gokudera's ring is ring of storm, while Yamamoto's ring is ring of rain.." Reborn adds.

Gokudera observes his ring closely, "You're right. It's different from mine"

"Hm.. you sure?" ask Yamamoto.

Junko looks closely at her cousin's ring, "Eh, so you must carried the rain attribute flame then, Take-nii" _**'BUSH!'**_a very fine kick lands on Junko's torso again, causing her to be seated again and knock out. She looks as if she never leaves her seat and falls asleep. So, nobody aware the words she's saying before. Having a zero-presence is suck!

"What's with the storm and rain parts? This isn't weather report" ask Tsuna, who is getting more confuse.

Reborn explains the traits of each 'weather' that each rings represent and mention about the first's family.

"But, the rings you have right now..." Reborn is cut off by Tsuna.

"Stop! Stop!" he held his hand out, "Look, I just don't want mine! Right guys? Right?" he looks at both his friends with eyes full of hope. His loud voice had awakens Junko from her 'sleep'. She just listens quietly to what he about to say.

"Ah, sorry but, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings" said Takeshi, "I don't really understand all this"

"Right!" said Tsuna happily, "He means big troubles to hold on these! That long-haired guy from yesterday are gonna come and get us!"

Both Gokudera and Takeshi seems surprised and the air become tense again.

"He's coming?" ask Takeshi.

"Yeah.. Dangerous, isn't it? within 10 days if things go badly!" Tsuna replies.

"in 10 days, huh?" Yamamoto looks closely at his ring and grips it tightly, "this is mine, right? I'll hang on to it! I don't think I can stand being the loser" Takeshi quickly runs outside, leaving Tsuna in question.

"In 10 days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!" Gokudera follows Takeshi's footsteps as well.

"well done, Tsuna. You had persuades them..." said Junko while sitting cross-leg in the corner in relax manner.

"Ah, you awake, Junko?" ask Reborn.

"I rarely got knock out in long period of time, Reborn. My body trained my brain to do that.." she explains to him.

"Eh, what do you mean, Jun-chan?" ask confused Tsuna, "Eh, so you hear everything?"

"thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are willing to train" Dino explained on behave of Junko.

"That's not what I intended..." Tsuna is pulling his hairs out of frustration, "This isn't a joking matter"

"Don't become optimistic just yet" said Reborn while changing his clothes, "I need to train the rest of the guardians over the next ten days or we won't stand a chance"

"Who are the rest?" ask Tsuna.

"You know them very well. And so you know, the holder of sun ring will be here soon"

"Elder PaoPao, is it true that you'll re-train me?" Sasagawa Ryohei barges into the room.

"Fuwahhh.. another weirdo!" Junko muttered, _'so that's why Reborn changed his clothes...'_

Tsuna did a 'scream'-pose, "K..Kyoko's onii-san?"

"Eh, for real? That loud guy is Kyoko's bro? Such a contradiction of personality.." said Junko in surprise.

"Ohhh, Sawada. Are you going through training too? I can't wait.." said Kyoko's brother.

Junko looks bored, "Ceh, I'm bored. Dino.. I'm out! I need to go to school now~"

"okay, I'll see you around, Ernesta..."

She looks back at him, "What do you mean by that? You know what... nevermind!"

* * *

**that's it for ch.6. I hope you really like it. please read the next chapter as well. and, as usual, don't forget to review... it always made my day.**


	7. trainings

******Yeay, so here's ch.7. please read and I do hope you guys will enjoy it. love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and there might be some OOC-ness as well.**

* * *

**At school**

Tsuna and the others are not around. The popular guys are not here as well, making the 'fans' cross the line. Junko is having a great time in tolerating those girls bitching and she almost reach her limits.

"Ahh, I'm going to the roof top and sleep until the school session is over!" she decided. She goes to the roof top in hoping for peace, but she receives the other one instead. So, this is what Dino's mean by 'I see you around'.

"Yo, is the spot next to you taken?" Romario is surprised when the girl appears out of nowhere.

"No.. Feel free to join me.."

Junko whistled, "Senpai is not bad.. well, Dino shouldn't take him lightly though.." she commented on the fight before her eyes.

"Boss seems enjoying this though..." Romario adds, "I am Romario. Do I know you, miss?"

"Just a student who skipping class and passing by..." Junko stretches out her right hand and Romario accepts her hand shake, "nice to meet you, Romario. I am Ernesta Yamamoto Junko. Dino calls me Ernesta, but you can call me Junko as well.. preferably, Jun-chan though" she smiles.

Romario looks surprised, "are you perhaps the infamous "Phantom assassin"? I heard boss mention about you not long ago. It's an honour to meet you in flesh, Jun-chan. I am surprised to found out that you're still a teenager though"

Junko smile, "I like you, old man. Let's be friends, nee?" she pulled out something from her bag and offers it to Romario, "Popcorn? It's nice to eat something while watching them, nee?"

Suddenly, she could sense someone nearby and notice a shadow, '_Hmph... it's Sawada Iemitsu. Just as I thought... Ah, he's leaving already...'_

Junko saw Hibari hit the Cavellone boss on his handsome face, "Wao.. he didn't hold back at all. Still, from what I see, senpai's attack is a little bit weak. He needs to work out a little bit more to increase the attack power"

"What did you say, herbivore?" Hibari glare straight to her.

"I SAID YOUR ATTACK JUST NOW IS WEAK! YOU SHOULD FIND A WAY TO INCREASE THE ATTACK POWER!" said Junko loudly.

"Hn. I'm going to bite you to death after next, herbivore..." he strikes his tonfa to Dino again.

"Yeah, good luck with that..." she said mockingly. Junko continues to gobble down her snacks, "Hmm.. maybe I should watch Take-nii's training as well later on"

**After few hours later**

The school had ended, but not the fight before her. Just how strong their stamina is? They had sparred for 8 hours straight already.

"Come on.. someone please~ fall down already! Dino, how about you? Poor Romario for holding his pee this whole time.." said Junko while looking at Dino's companion next to her.

Romario blushed, "Ah, so you notice, Jun-chan?" Junko just gave him a 'duh~' look.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, Romario..." he said while dodging Hibari's tonfa to his face.

"Mou, senpai... why did you keep aiming for Dino's handsome face. Are perhaps jealous of him?" Junko finally voice out her curiosity.

Hibari just took a glance of her, "Hn..."

Junko pouts with Hibari's 'boring' reaction, "That's it.. I'm going home. It's my turn to make dinner tonight" she jumps over the other side of the fence, "Dang... this building is tall!"

"Jun-chan.. err, what do you think you're doing?" ask Romario. He looks surprised with Junko's sudden action.

"Oii, Herbivore. Do you want to die that much?" ask Hibari.

"Nah~ I did this only in a billionth time- my highest record is jumping off from Taipei 101" she waves at them, "I'm going home now. Arrivederci!" then she jumps off.

Leaving the three males stood there frozen for a minute.

"I think I just pee in my pants..." Romario muttered.

...

"I'm home..." she looks around weirdly, "Oyaji? Take-nii?" Damn, where is everybody? She could hear noise faintly at the backyard. She take a peek at the window and notice another building there, "Oh, that's right.. How could I forgot that Oyaji got dojo back there?" she gently smack her forehead. "Take-nii seems having a hard time coping with Oyaji's method. Don't worry, Take-nii... you can do it! Shiguren Souen Ryu is in your blood.." She cheered quietly.

Junko pumps her fists up and down, "Yosh... I'm going to make nutritious dinner for both of them to thank them for their hard work! Go! Go! Junko!"

...

Junko takes a peek from the slide and saw Takeshi getting smack on his head with a bamboo sword. Thank goodness he wears protection.

"A-are you serious?"Takeshi ask in disbelief and looks up at his old man, "I had no idea my old man was so strong. It's like it's not him at all"

"Takeshi, if you don't have the resolve. Go home.." said Tsuyoshi in a cold tone.

'_oii, oii... Oyaji. You're acting so cool right now' _Junko sweat drop.

"If playing a game is your only reason for learning kendo, then goes ask someone else" Tsuyoshi adds.

"Reason..." Takeshi muttered.

'_Reason, huh? Beating the shit out of Squalo is your reason, Take-nii'_ Junko thought as she remembers the event yesterday.

"I'M NOT PLAYING! FACE!" Takeshi strikes his father and aiming for his face. But, Tsuyoshi disappears in a thin air before he could hit him and reappears behind his son and hit him at his back.

Takeshi falls forward and almost kisses the floor, "Ow!" he turns back to his old man, "From behind! That was unfair, Oyaji!"

"Unfair? Don't make me laugh. This is what I mean when I say this isn't a game-" he puts down his bamboo sword, "I'm teaching you a murderous sword which killed many men during times of war"

"Murderous? What's with that?" Takeshi questioned.

"It's called the Shiguren Souen Ryu..." Tsuyoshi finally reveals the technique.

"Shiguren. Souen. Ryu?" Takeshi repeated the sword style's name.

Both of them look at the door as they heard Junko's coughing. She slides it open and smile sheepishly, "I'm sorry for interrupting, you two. But, it's time for dinner. You don't want to continue your training with empty stomach, will you?"

Both Tsuyoshi and Takeshi are about to turn down the offer but they just couldn't. Junko somehow radiates a feeling that neither of them experience before. Both of them smile awkwardly.

"Well.. t-thank you, Jun-chan. Oyaji will be there in a minute.."

"Uhuh, same with me..." Takeshi let out his trademark care free laugh.

"I'm glad you listen..." she tilts her head and smile cheerfully, _'Persuasion: Success'_

...

**The next day**

"Oii, oii... they're not done yet?" Junko appearing out of the blue had surprised Romario again.

"The cloud is very hard to tame..." Romario let out a fake cough, '_as expected of the Phantom assassin. Even I couldn't sense her'_

"mah, this is boring! I'm going to skip school today and check out on others, but before that, here..." Junko gave him a grocery bag full of snacks and drinks, "It's going to be a looonnngggg day for you today"

"Ah, thank you.." he accepts the offer gladly.

"Senpai, I'm going to skip school now! Dino.. good luck" she waves at them innocently.

"Herbivore, it's against the rules to escape from school. I'll bite you to death.." Dino's whip almost got him.

"Thank you, Ernesta. Have fun!" Dino on the other hand encourages her and returns her waves.

In seconds, Junko jumped off, making Romario on the verge of heart attack again, _'man, this is not good for my heart'_

...

"What the hell! I don't even know where I am going..." Junko facepalm herself as she walk down the trail. She even forgot that she have the worst sense of direction ever and to add that she even forgot to brought along her GPS, it's just getting 'better'.

"I'm going to climb this cliff with my dying will!" someone shouting from a far.

"Tsuna?" Junko follows his voice and found Reborn and Basil talking to him. Basil is already in his dying will mode and in his fighting stance.

"I have to fight someone in dying will mode?" Tsuna sounds surprised, "Stop! Stop! It's impossible!"

Basil looks at Reborn with a questioning look.

"That is Japanese mannerism. They tried to hide their embarrassment. Go ahead!" Reborn explained.

"very well..." Basil seems to fall for Reborn's reasoning.

Tsuna's expression makes Junko giggles, "man, Tsuna could really make tons of hilarious expressions"

The blow that Basil gave to Tsuna is really one-sided as Tsuna flies to the cliff behind him. Without hesitations, Reborn shoot Tsuna and he converts into his dying will mode as well. Tsuna fights Basil on par, but somehow in uncontrollable manner.

All of sudden, Junko could spot Iemitsu, "well, it's time for me to go then.." she quickly flees.

Junko continuously walk in the forest. Suddenly, she could hear a loud gunshot and follows it. After all, she never follows the rule of saying 'if you hear a gunshot, stay put'. Just down the cliff, he could saw two figures, a muscular teenage boy and a baby wearing army uniform.

"Another arcobaleno? Is that... Colonello?" she sits down on the nearby tree stump. Because of their loud voices, Junko didn't find it difficult to hear their conversation.

"First, destroy that rock, koraa!" Colonello instruct the successor of Sun guardian as he pointing to the huge rock that is 100 times bigger than Ryohei.

"All right.." Ryohei looks high spirited, "then, the rifle..."

"No way, this is mine.." said Colonello with his stingy face, "Do it with your bare hands"

"What? Are you not missing something?" ask Ryohei in disbelief.

"Of course, Koraa" he just show him I-don't-care look.

"Then, I'll make one thing clear, master" he inhales deeply, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Ryohei begins to complaining how they just lying down for two days and his body can't cope without his usual training. Then, Colonello is explaining the other way around.

Junko sweat drop as Collonello pointed his rifle to Ryohei, "Now, I'll fire a powerful blow from my soul into you: Directly into your body!"

"Why?"

"Because you're the type of person who learn by your body, not your head. Accept my blow, feel it then learn it, Koraa!"

"What? That's impossible.." Ryohei said for a second time. Colonello seems to ignore him.

"Shot!" a blue light came out from the arcobaleno's rifle and shoots Ryohei.

Ryohei still manage to get up after receiving the massive blows and face the giant rock. He took his stance and concentrating for a while, then _'BOOM!' _the rock shatters into small pieces.

Junko rests her elbows against her knees and her face on her palms. She grinned widely as she witnessed arcobaleno's power, _'So, it's not useless for me coming here after all'_

"By using a special bullet, Colonello had packs his memories into it and fire it to Ryohei, teaching him how to release the technique" Junko made her conclusion. She stands up after she knows that Ryohei will be just fine in Colonello's hands, "Well, it's time for me to go home then..."

...

The certain black haired girl is leaning at the wall outside the dojo. She is listening to her cousin's and uncle's voices closely.

"Next, eighth form.." told Tsuyoshi.

Junko looks at the dim moonlight in the sky, _'if he manages to do this, he'll master the technique. Do your best, Take-nii"_

She could hear a slashing sound, "Shinotsuku Ame!"

"That's it. I have nothing to teach you"

"Wait a minute, old man!" Takeshi calls for his dad, "Nothing more? All I did was copy what you only showed me a single time"

"The master only shows the student once. Such is the law of the Shiguren souen style. Shiguren Souen is that dangerous. It is a sword of destruction that may cause your death with a single mistake" Tsuyoshi explained.

"A-are you serious?" Takeshi seems having a hard time to belief the tales, "What if I learnt it incorrectly?"

"Takeshi, if you were serious and had the will to learn, you wouldn't have"

"That's true! Then, I'll take it from here..." Junko could hear Takeshi's enthusiastic voice.

"All right! Within the eight forms is the secret of Shiguren Souen. With vigorous training, it will show itself to you"

Takeshi ask his old man if he wanted to know the reason of him starting the kendo and Tsuyoshi just replies that he didn't pry to the details and he could only imagine the reason why.

"Just do your best.." told Tsuyoshi.

"Oyaji..." he bows down to him, "Thank you very much!"

Junko could hear his uncle's footsteps and hides. After he disappears from her sight, she steps out and cross her path with someone, "Sawada Iemitsu..."

He looks surprise as he saw her, "Phantom assassin?" simultaneously, he throws a punch towards her and missed. The tree right behind her fell down.

"Time out! Time out!" she show him a large T sign with her hands, "can you use your mouth instead of fists to do the talking? Be quiet please! Take-nii is practising!"

"Take-nii?" he asked, "Yamamoto Takeshi? You know him?"

Junko nodded, "I am Yamamoto Junko.. Of course I know him!" she emphasized on her family name.

"Wait, I thought your name is Ernesta Marino?" Iemitsu ask again.

"That's my bloody Italian name!" she explained, "Dude, do your research. I mean, come on.. you shouldn't attack your son's famiglia recklessly!" Junko looks angry.

"Tsuna's famiglia? You?" he asks again.

"Well, duh~ ask Reborn about it!" she told him, "I had saw you during Senpai's, Ryohei's and Tsuna's training today..."

"Have you been following me?" ask Iemitsu.

"As if, dude! I was bored with no one at school. So, I just was checking out their training and stuff. You happened to be there..." she explained, ".. and you didn't even noticed me until now"

"Well..."Iemitsu blushed, ".. Y-you're the "Phantom assassin" after all. You could hide your presence very well" he said awkwardly.

Junko scratches her head, "I'm going home now. Oyaji must be looking for me right now. Take care.."

"A.. Ah, take care..." with a blink of eye, Iemitsu realise Junko just vanished before him, "So, Tsuna even have an assassin in his famiglia, huh?"

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter. I do hope I could upload more chapter after this. please review, love you all~**


	8. Confession

**Hey there my fellow fanfiction-ers, I wanted to upload my new chapters soon but I'm having a hard time in login into my account these past few days and I apologized. So, without further ado.. let's start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains both OC and OOC-ness**

* * *

Junko is sitting on her table, even though she already finished all of her homework... and Takeshi's. She looks bored and flipping her pen on her hand. There is a knock on her door. When it opened, Takeshi's face reveals behind it, "Yo, Jun-chan..."

"Take-nii? What's up? Don't you have training today?" she ask continuously.

"maa.. maa.. I have a 'day off' today. Oyaji told me it's not good to train continuously, do you want to have a 'date' with me?" he asks with a wide grin on his face.

"This is why you should have a girl friend soon, Take-nii. It would help me get away from lunatic fans of yours as well..." Junko sighs, "Sure, why not. I'm bored to death anyway. Give me ten minutes"

"That's great. See you outside in ten minutes then" he shut the door tight.

**10 minutes later**

Junko steps out from the front door wearing a light green short-dress with small flower prints on it, together with a denim mini jacket and small sling bag.

"Ahahaha... you look cute, Jun-chan. Shall we go now?" Takeshi is just wearing white shirt and a blue jacket. They begin to walk.

"Where are we going for our 'cousin's hangout day' anyway?" she put her hands on her waist while looking up at Takeshi's face.

Takeshi scratches at the behind of his neck and laugh, "Ahahaha... I don't know"

Junko sweat drop, "fine.. let's considered this as your training when you have a girlfriend later. First of all, decide on the purpose: Relaxing, entertainment or shopping? Second is the venue: Zoo, the park, theme park, arcade, shopping complex or cinema?"

"Oh, Jun-chan….. I just got my day-off today and you want to give me 'Dating training'?" Takeshi laughs again, "Fine, I'll play along~ Emmm... shopping? I need to buy new bat for baseball"

"Okay, shopping it is. Then, we're going to shopping complex. Next will be grabbing some food? Where will you take your girl friend to? Fast food restaurant or cafe or..."

"Whoa, time out, Jun-chan! How do you know about dating someone anyway?" he looks curious, "Have you been going out with someone before?"

Junko scoffs, "Duh~ Of course I did, Take-nii. Oh yeah, talking about going out with someone.. What do you think about Gokudera?"

Her question had put him in long paused, "G..Gokudera? W- w-why did you ask? And you used to dating someone? Who the hell was he?"

She just shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to know him better since he's also in Tsuna's famiglia. I'm just thinking that he's kind of cute.. and, uh..." her face lit in crimson red. She looks away, "and about my Ex… well, he's a cutie though….." she paused again, ".. he tried to kill me. That's why we broke up"

Takeshi wanted to shake Junko's mind off Gokudera but another thing attracts his attention, "Tsu.. Tsuna's famiglia? Your Ex trying to kill you? What do you mean by that, Jun-chan? Don't tell me you know about m..."

'_Yabe, I talk too much!'_ she tries to think the consequences and finally, "Mafia? Yes, I know about it... and I know about 'you' as well, Take-nii" she stares on the ground, "Mafia is also the reason for my parents' death"

Takeshi touch Junko's chin with his finger and force her to look him in the eyes, "Tell me, Junko"

Junko sighs, "Take-nii.. I am a hitman" that single sentences had makes his blood frozen.

"Y-You're what?" he massages his temple and pulled Junko's arm, "change of plan. We're going to the park"

* * *

**At the park**

"What do mean by you're a hitman? You're joking right?" ask Takeshi. He looks straight at Junko who is sitting down on the bench, "If you are... it's not funny!"

She sighs while shaking her head, "Unlike you, Take-nii... I was born in mafia society. Papa was a very well known hitman and Mama was a weapon dealer. I had been trained in various martial arts and it's just natural I've had become a hitman in such a young age. I have my first kill when I was five. Since then, I had received various missions and elevated my name in mafia world" Junko explained.

"elevated? Your name?"

"Just like Shamal who is well known as 'Trident Shamal' or Bianchi as 'Scorpion Bianchi'... I am infamous with name of 'Phantom assassin Ernesta'. 'Ernesta', that holds the meaning of 'battle to the death' or 'serious business'. That's what Papa told me"

"Phantom Assassin Ernesta..." All of sudden, he remembers some headline news that he watched many years ago. Takeshi hit his forehead gently, "That was what Dino addressed you, as. Why didn't I notice it before? Why does Tatsuo-ojiichan give you that horrifying name anyway? And what do you mean by their death was because of mafia as well?"

"There was a famiglia that had been destroying around the town of Sicily and killed people randomly without mercy. Mama refused to deals with that family to supply them weapons, while Papa had received a mission from Vongola to eliminate the boss and succeeded. Papa was being careless when he forgot to take an account about the boss's successor. The famiglia hold grudges against them and killed them in a bomb plot. Just like how Papa forgot about that famiglia's successor, that famiglia forgot that I, the 'Phantom assassin', am Papa's daughter..." Takeshi realizes the coldness in Junko's eyes. Her eyes had send shivers down his spine.

"Y.. You mean..." Junko's nods had confirmed Takeshi's suspicion.

"I wipe the whole famiglia off and put them six feet under.. ALL of them" she said coldly. Then, she looks at Takeshi's horrified expression, "I am not as innocent as you think, Take-nii. So, you don't have to worry about me joining you guys. I have more experienced than any of you"

"Oh, wow?" Takeshi still surprised about his new founding of his 'sister-figure' and seeing her sad face, he immediately embrace her tightly in his arms, "It's okay, Jun-chan. You know I'll never judge you. Jun-chan is Jun-chan and she's the nicest and caring girl I've ever met"  
Junko started to cry and hug her cousin even tighter, "Thank you for the understanding, Take-nii. I love you, nii-chan~"  
Takeshi slowly let her go,"... ermm, should we grab something on our way home?" he show his usual grin.

'_it seems like Take-nii had digested the information very well and accept me'_. She stands up, "Yeah sure, Take-nii. I want to have blended coffee.."

"Ah, I know a great place..." he takes her hand and led the way.

* * *

"Fuwah! I love that coffee. Take me there again, okay Take-nii?" she clings on Takeshi's arm.

"Hmph... are you sure both of you are cousins?" a familiar voice asking.

"Gokudera?" said the cousins in unison. Takeshi suddenly realised the blushing cousin of his as she look at Gokudera.

"Where have you been, Gokudera?" ask Junko.

"Ceh, what else? Training of course, Stupid woman!" Gokudera muttered at the last two words.

Junko vein popped at that, "You know, Gokudera... I could shot you to death right now and take over your position as guardian, you know!"

Takeshi sweat drop as he become conscious that his cousin is surrounded by murderous aura, "maa.. maa... Jun-chan, calm down!"

Junko hold her fists parallel to her chest as she try to contains her anger then release it on the nearby wall and creates a huge hole, "I AM SO NOT HAVING CRUSH ON HIM ANYMORE, TAKE-NII!"

"calm down, Jun-chan" he pats her at her back, trying to sooth her anger, _'thank you, Lord! Thank you!'_

Something is thrown on Gokudera's head and as he turn around, he saw the creature he hate the most, "You!"

Lambo stick his tongue out, "Bleh~ Gokudera, octopus head!"

Both of them started to arguing over trivial things and calling each other names.

"Yare.. yare. What an idiot.. got himself all worked up over little kiddie. This is an embarrassing sight.." Junko complained.

'_oii, oii... you just have crush on that 'idiot' don't you? What is with the sudden change?' _Takeshi sweat drop. Females are really confusing.

"Don't pick on Lambo-chan!" Haru appears out of nowhere.

"Shut up! You dumb girl!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahi! Haru is not dumb!"

Both of them begin to argue with Lambo picking his nose in the background then stop when Gokudera saw his sister walking together with Tsuna's mom.

"Hah, aniki!" Gokudera turns pale then passed out and knock down Haru, causing their stuff to spill out and mixed up.

Both Takeshi and Junko look at each other and sighs.

"well then, we have to take Gokudera home so he could rest" said Takeshi.

"suits yourself, Take-nii" she gave him I-don't-want-to-get-involved-with-this-creature- look that earned her a laugh from Takeshi.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Of course, I post double chapter for this week as well, so rest assure. Don't forget to review because reviews are my food~**


	9. The Varia is in town!

**And here's chapter 9. Please continue reading this. I love you all :D and so, The Varia are closing in… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: OC and some OOC-ness as well, so haters… BEGONE!**

* * *

The dojo door is slide open, "Take-nii..." Junko calls for him.

Takeshi put down his sword and give out his usual smile, "Ah, Junko. What's up? Ah, is that for me?" he eyed the plate of onigiri in Junko's hand.

Junko sighs, "you had been training for five hours straight now. Have a rest, will ya?" she looks concerned.

"Haii, haii..." he grabs one of the snack, "Oh, this taste good.. did you made this, Jun-chan?"

Junko blushed lightly, "Tch- it's just Onigiri.. what's so great about it?" she sits down on the floor and facing Takeshi, "nee... Take-nii~"

"emm, what is it?" Takeshi is talking with full mouth.

Junko grips at the end of her skirt, ".. Don't die" her words startled Takeshi. Her eyes are teary, "what ever happened, stay alive! Don't die!"

Takeshi's eyes soften towards his cousin. He raises his unoccupied hand and pats her head, "Why are you so emotional, Jun-chan? Ahahaha.. I thought mafia is all cold-blooded"

"Don't make fun of me, Take-nii! Varia is not a group that you can take in lightly~" said Junko as she wipes away her tears.

"She's right..." a voice interrupts their conversation. Both of them looks at the person that standing by the opened door, "Thank goodness nothing had happened to you, Yamamoto-kun"

"Y- You are..." Takeshi stuttered.

"Iemitsu? What are you doing here?" Junko looks at him with questions.

Iemitsu steps into the dojo, "The Varia is in town. So, I need the guardians to be careful. According to my informants, Levi A Than is looking around for one of the guardian"

"Levi A Than, commander of Varia's lightning squad?" Junko tries to remember something, "Nee, Iemitsu, who's the holder of Lightning ring? He might be in danger!"

Iemitsu shows her his guilty expression that makes her feeling uneasy, "It's... the Bovino kid, Lambo"

"LAMBO?" yelled the cousin in unison.

"that's bad, we need to find him!" Takeshi suggests.

"You should..." Iemitsu scratches his head, "I have to inform the other guardians as well"

Junko nodded, "I understand. Take-nii, let's go!"

* * *

"Lambo?" the cousins are simultaneously called out for the certain cow-kid.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Ryohei is running between the cousins, "Did you find him?"

"Of course not, dumb-ass!" Gokudera joined them, "If they did, why would they still running around?"

"God! _Girls, girls_, stop arguing.. we need to find that kid before he got killed by the Varia!" Junko shouted at them.

"Stay away!" a shouting familiar voice can be heard.

"Fuuta!"

There is a man wearing in black with a metal rod in his hand. Junko is reaching something in her jacket, "Damn it!" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Jun-chan?" ask Takeshi, a little bit surprise with his cousin's loud voice.

"I forgot to brought along my gun while we were rushing out.." she looks irritated.

"GUN?" Gokudera and Ryohei looks at her in shocked, not believing the word she said.

"Why would you..." Ryohei words are cut off by Junko.

"I'll explain later. Ryohei, speed up and save Fuuta to the extreme!" told Junko.

As if her words triggers his action, Ryohei run in speed of light (nuh~ I'm just exaggerating), and on time, he punched down the villain, "Vongola family's guardian of sun, Collonelo's number one student, Sasagawa Ryohei is here!"

They could see Tsuna on the other side of the road, looking surprise, "O-onii-san?"

Another man in black, jumps out from the side road towards Lambo. Takeshi takes out his bat and swings it, converting it to sword. He slashed the villain and defeats him.

Junko somehow notices another one with a steel rod engulfs in lightning flame on the roof nearby, aiming for the kids "Gokudera, over there!" she points the location.

"Got it!" he throws his dynamites towards that scary guy and he failed his attempt to hurt any of the kids.

Junko arrives last when she heard Gokudera complaining why Lambo possessed the lightning ring.

"It's alright now.." said Takeshi.

"Everyone~" Tsuna have a glad look on his face.

"Iemitsu made it somehow.." said certain Spartan tutor.

"Everyone!" Tsuna approaches his friends.

"Juudaime!" said a certain self-claimed right hand man.

"Hey, Sawada!" said certain boxer.

"Sorry for being late!" said Takeshi.

Fuuta runs up to Tsuna, "Tsuna-nii, it was so scary!"

Tsuna get the prince into his arms, "Thank goodness. Are you hurt?" then he notice Ipin, who is hurt, "Ipin are you alright? Did you fight?"

Ipin scratching her cheek with her little finger, "a little..."

Junko turns the little girl around facing her and place a band aid on her forehead, "There you go! You're such a brave little girl" she said with a smile.

Just next to Tsuna's feet, everybody could see Lambo rolling around on the road, complaining that he's hungry and cannot move at all.

Junko notices at the moment she looks at Lambo's afro hair, "the hell kid? You kept your ring next to those trashes?" she asks in disbelief, _'man, this kid doesn't even aware that he's targeted. I'm so jealous.. I wish I can be carefree like him'_

"I can't understand at all. Why did he have the ring anyway?" ask the grumpy Gokudera.

"maa.. maa, come on.. it's alright, since we're all safe" said calm Takeshi.

"they certainly were weaker than I imagined" Ryohei pumps his fist to the air, "It was a breeze"

"That's just naive..." said Reborn.

Junko crossed her arms, "those pile of shits are just the lower ranks of Varia. The really frightening one is..."

The surprise Vongola family looked suspiciously at both alerted Reborn and Junko.

"He's coming.." announced Reborn, simultaneously, another freaks- I mean- man with weird hairstyle and plenty of metal rods attaches behind him, make his appearance.

Junko gives out a disgusted look, "urgh! A paedophile!" she muttered.

"Did you do this?" ask that freaky man, "who holds the thunder ring? Is it the afro brat?"

"I-it's not! This is misunderstanding!" said Tsuna, waving his hands around.

"Get in my way and I'll kill you!" he pulled the top rods out, but then stop by his comrades who's appearing one by one.

"You can't hunt them by yourself" said the gay looking guy.

"Share the prey. Shi~shi~shi~"

"the situation had changed" said a baby, "the other guardians of rings are here too"

Junko immediately looks at Reborn, _'another arocabaleno? And, shit! The baby joined Varia?'_

"Voii! How dare you trick me, you trash?" Squalo shouted, as if his voice is not loud enough.

"H-He's here!" Tsuna screamed. Takeshi and Gokudera wear a tense expression on their face.

"Vroii! Which one of you has the rain ring?" ask the Varia shark.

"That would be me..." Takeshi steps forward.

Junko looks at her cousin, "For the moment, I thought you look so hot, Take-nii" she thinking out loud.

"So, it's you.." Squalo talks in mocking tone, "three seconds.. I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds!"

Tsuna is panicking as Takeshi looks angry.

"Tch-, my nii-chan is not going to lose that easily, Squalo. Stop being so naive, Sharkie-boy!" said Junko in mocking tone.

Squalo looks so pissed, "Voiii, Ernesta! You had refused to join us so you could join this pile of trash instead? Well, that suits you anyway. You're a weakling, just like that boy over there"

"that's not the initial plan though. But, Tsuna is a good guy and I like him, I couldn't see why not?" she glares at Squalo, "you call me weakling again and I'll not hesitates on taking you down" she paused, "by using my bare hands" Junko is releasing a murderous aura.

"Oii, Junko. Who on earth are you anyway?" Gokudera gave her a suspicious look, "and, why does he called you 'Ernesta'? That's Italian name. You're Junko, right? What does he mean by you joining Varia anyway?"

Junko just shrugged.

"Out of my way..." someone pulled the shark out of the way.

"He's here. I never thought I would see him again" said Reborn as he saw the tough guy, "Xanxus.."

Everyone freezes on their spot; even Junko's aura couldn't match Xanxus's. Tsuna suddenly fell down as if something had startled him.

That man ignites his hand in flame, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"This is dangerous. Run!" Reborn, the Spartan tutor, who is feared by death itself, telling everybody to run?

Just before Xanxus could strike, a pickaxe fly in front of him, "Hold on, Xanxus. That's enough. I'll take charge from here"

"D-dad?" Tsuna seems psych to see his father.

"Xanxus, are you letting your subordinates pointing their weapons at the external advisor?" ask Iemitsu in serious tone.

"D-dad, what are you talking about?" Tsuna seems confused with the situation.

"wah, their bloodthirst is astounding.." said Gokudera in amused tone.

Squalo started to accused of Iemitsu sticking his nose on their matter too late and he is kept running away from the problem. Iemitsu denies the accusation by telling them he's waiting for the ninth's response of his doubts and questions then he pulled out a scroll of paper, "this is the direct order from the ninth!"

"I don't know what you are talking about at all. Why do you know all of this entire thing, dad?"

"Vongola external advisor..." Reborn begins to explain the whole thing, "That is his post within the Vongola. One who is Vongola, but also is not. Normally, he is an outsider, but during emergencies he has the right to succeed the boss. Frankly speaking, he's the second in command"

"Dad is number two?" Tsuna is beyond surprised.

"And, the external advisor has an equal right as the boss in deciding the next successor. He has the right to give half of the Vongola rings to whomever he chooses.." Junko adds, "It's common knowledge. Everybody in mafia knows about it" she looks at the other stunned guardians as if she knew what's playing inside their mind, "Don't ask!"

"half ring?" Tsuna asked.

"didn't I tell you? The rings are just debris by themselves. They become proof of the successors when each pair of pieces is combined to become Vongola ring" Reborn explains more, "In other words, you must have both halves in order to become successors"

"So, that's why it's so oddly shaped" said Tsuna as he observes his half ring.

Basil hands Tsuna a paper scroll, "This is the direct order from the ninth"

"Direct order?" Tsuna unroll the paper and a flame came out at the heading of the paper.

"that's the ninth dying will flame. It's kind of his official seal" told Junko, "that's mean, that paper is the official document, not a fraud"

"I can't read Italian!"Tsuna complains, "what does it says?"

Iemitsu let out a chuckle, "to summarise everything, this is what it says: until now, ..." he started to read out the letter content.

"What? He's the ninth's son?" Tsuna ask in doubt as he look at Xanxus.

"... this is what it means: Iemitsu finished reciting all of the contents, "Vongola successor candidates, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidates, Xanxus. The Vongola rings that you both require to become the true successor.. to decide who has right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's family and Varia!" Iemitsu announced.

Just after Iemitsu announced the battle, "Sorry for the waiting" suddenly, pink hairs twins steps in.

"Cervello? Wait, they're involved in this battle as well?" Junko questioned softly that no one could hear her voice.

"During this ring conflict, we will be the judges…" said one of the twins. Junko's mouth made an O-shaped as she finally understood.

"we're the Cervello organisation that served directly under the ninth" said twin no.1.

"during the ring conflict, our decisions are that of the ninth" said twin no.2. they had shown everyone a document with Nono's seal on it.

"the ninth believes that this measure will please all members of the family" said twin no.1, "is there any objections, Xanxus-sama?"

Xanxus just glared at them, "thank you very much.." said the twins.

Junko sniffed disapprovingly_, 'well, something is not right'_

"Wait" said Iemitsu, "Even I, the external advisor, have never heard of the Cervello organisation. How can I allow you to judge when the future of Vongola at stake?"

"We cannot accept your objection" said the Cervello, "we serve the ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you"

'_wow, that certainly pissed Iemitsu off'_ Junko whistled.

The Cervello explained that the situation they're in right now is an exception since Iemitsu and Nono had chosen different successors for the Vongola and had led them to the ring battle, "Now, we'll proven which one of them are worthy of the rings by having you bet your lives on them"

"Lives?" Tsuna as usual surprised.

The Cervello had announced that the battle will be held at Nanimori-chuu at 11 pm tomorrow before disappears from their sights.

"H-hold.. it. That..!" Tsuna freezes as Xanxus gave him his deadly glares. Then, the Varia back out.

"I, officially, hate them!" Junko announced, "They're so cocky! It's irritating!"

Tsuna is already drop on his knees on the ground, looking terrified.

Gokudera and Ryohei looks at her in disbelief, "Just… who are you, Junko?"

Junko just shrugged the questions off, "Take-nii… let's go home!"

* * *

**I hope it doesn't too boring to read. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this though. As usual, you know what to do, please review. Review is my food! See you guys next time…**


	10. the battle is on! the EXTREME sun!

**Hah, finally! I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating last week. Truth to be told, I EXTREMELY forgot! *banging my head against the wall* well, without further ado… please read~ oh ya, and I also try to speed up the battle and stuff~ anyway… just read~**

**Reply for a review from WhatExistsInFalling: ****well, all I can say is Junko is a 'Yamamoto', so Tsuna and the gang didn't suspect anything about her being involved in mafia. And, she also never mention her full name in front of the boys.**

**Warning: contains OC and lots of OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna is walking alone to the school, thinking about the Varia when suddenly someone taps his shoulder, "Yo!"

Tsuna exclaims, "Ah, it's you Yamamoto…" he sighs of relieves. He being paranoid since the Varia is in town.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night at all…" Takeshi complains, "I couldn't calm down through training, so I thought I'd come to school"

'_So, Yamamoto is nervous too'_ Tsuna thought.

"Hah, I'm so excited!" said Takeshi as he is stretching.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he heard that, _'He's differently built, psychologically!'_

"It'll be fine, "said Takeshi in reassuring tone, "at first, all I can think of was beating that long-haired guy. I don't really understand the situation either. But, when we all together, I realized that it wasn't my fight; it was everyone's fight"

"Huh?" Tsuna seems amazed.

"You're not alone, Tsuna. Let's win together!" said Takeshi with a wide smile on his face.

"Ya.. Yamamoto.." Tsuna is blushing.

"Of course!" Gokudera appears, "we can't leave Vongola in their hands. We'll beat them down, no matter whom they might be. We're going to win! Leave it to me, Juudaime!"

Tsuna again looks psyched, _'It's their normal pattern again! I'm getting wrapped up in their senseless excitement!'_ he realised their smiling calm faces, "But, it's odd but when I hear these two say it, it feels like we may pull this off'. He looks at his hand and realised he'd stop trembling.

On the light pole nearby, the two assassins are observing the boys.

"They can pull this off, right Reborn?" Junko sits on the light pole with her legs hanging, "I know they will. It's their destiny after all"

"Hm…" the home tutor smirks, "just let's have some faith in them"

"Kyah—middle schooler's life is very interesting! Just looks at how much friends that Take-nii got. Just look on how many trusts that Tsuna had earned. Just look how much fun that Gokudera have" Junko looks at them with slightly envious feelings "I wish I have friends like that…"

Reborn tilted his fedora and kick her from her seat, "get your ass to school already, Junko!"

* * *

Junko had sneaked out from her room and walks alone in the dark to the school. She is sure Takeshi is already gone ahead; the battle is going to start soon anyway, hell! It might already started. All of sudden, someone fell on her feet, "Ahh… it's you guys!" she greeted them "what do we have here?"

"It seems that Nami-chuu had been completely sealed off by the ninth's men" said Basil.

"So, the Nami-chuu building had been separated off from the world" Iemitsu concluded.

"But, we're at least going to watch, right Iemitsu?" Junko suggests.

"Why, of course…" he replies.

* * *

"Oh, my!" Lussuria approaches Ryohei, "Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type" he compliments Ryohei.

"What?!" ask Ryohei.

"Oh. My. God…. He's a homo!" said a familiar voice behind the sweat dropped boys.

"Ahahaha… so you came, Jun-chan!" Takeshi wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as if hugging her from behind, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Isn't that obvious? He's gay and Ryohei is just his type.." Junko explains, "man, nii-chan.. you're really innocent, aren't you?"

"I've decided! I'm taking you home" Lussuria decided.

The boys sweat dropped again, "see, I told you~"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just going to fight fair and square" told Ryohei.

Junko clicks her tongue as she looks up at Reborn who's on her cousin's shoulder, "Naa, Reborn. I just realize the Vongola Decimo's guardians are bunch of innocent kids. They are too 'pure' to become a mafia…" she crossed her arms, "well, except for those two not-so-innocent cloud and mist of course. Those sadists must be a pervert!" said Junko forgetting that certain home tutor is an S-type as well.

That had earned her a kick on her face by those tiny feet, "are you suggesting that I'm a pervert as well, Junko? If I am, then you're as well!"

"Hieee…. REBORN! Stop that! Jun-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna looks concerned.

Junko stand up again, "I'm fine. Let's just continues watching the fight, nee?" she said as she rubbing gently her swollen cheek.

Ryohei had got into his boxing stance and had commented 'not stylish' from Lussuria. Instead, he got into his Muay thai stance.

"as expected, Varia's sun guardian is a martial artists as well…." Said Reborn.

"As expected?" ask Tsuna.

"Looking back through history, the sun guardians had very powerful fists and legs" Junko explained, "'Breaking down adversity against the family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun'; those are the duties of the guardian of the sun"

And again, Reborn kick Junko's head and send her skidding about ten metres on the ground, "the fuck, Reborn! What was that for?!" Junko shouted at him. Her forehead is bleeding.

"That's for interrupting my explanation" he flies towards her again and kick her on her guts, then he bounce back to Takeshi's shoulder, "and, that's for ruining the suspense!"

Tsuna and his friends sweat dropped again.

'_He really didn't hold back even against a girl?!_' thought Tsuna with his jaw dropping.

"bfjkksjxskfbkhdb!" Junko's mouth didn't stop babbling. Probably, cursing on the certain Sun arcobaleno as she pulled out the first aid kit and a mirror as well, from her bag pack. And she started to treat her wounds.

On the ring, both Ryohei and Lussuria are arguing which sports are better: Boxing or Muay thai? The way Lussuria mocking on Boxing had makes Ryohei upset. Soon, the battle started.

Spotlights are switched on and engulf the ring in light.

"What is it? I can't see a thing!" said Tsuna.

"Here, I'll lend you my sunglasses…" said Reborn while handing Tsuna a pair.

"Damn you, Reborn! Stop claiming my stuffs as yours! I have plenty so you don't have to steal it from me! You could just ask!" said screaming Junko.

"Shut up, stupid-Junko!" said Reborn causing Junko to fume in anger.

On the ring, Ryohei couldn't give out a fair fight because he can't see anything, whereas the Varia's participant is already wearing a sun glasses. Tsuna demands the Cervello to give Ryohei one as well.

"we cannot allow a contact with the guardian combat!" said the Cervello, "if you do that, he'll lose and we'll take away the ring"

"That's dirty!" Gokudera protested.

Throughtout the battle, Lussuria keeps compliments Ryohei's body.

"What a pervert…" Gokudera muttered.

"Told ya'" said Junko, crossing her arms. Hearing her voice is somewhat sounds muffled, the boys look at her and jaw drop.

"Ahahaha… What happened to you, Jun-chan?" ask Takeshi, sweat dropping, to her cousin who had bandages around her lower half face and on both arms as well.

"when none of you looking, Reborn and I have a fight and he almost killed me" said Junko while eyeing for the certain hitman.

"you even have higher pain tolerance than dame-Tsuna, Junko" Reborn commented her.

"And you're getting rusty, old man!" Junko replies.

Reborn went 'tch-' ed and points Leon-gun to her face.

"Hieeee… Reborn, stop it!" Tsuna tried to stop the fight.

"Maa.. maa, Kid. I'll appreciate it if you don't kill my cousin though. How can I explain it to my Oyaji later?" after some consideration, Reborn finally let her away.

On the ongoing battle, Ryohei had punched Lussuria's metal knee and his body is dehydrated from the heat of the lights. He had fallen on the ring floor and looking all hopeless.

"Stand up, koraa!" Colonello appears on the air, "it's about time. Show them your real strength, Ryohei!"

"Master Colonello.." Ryohei is still panting heavily, "I had been waiting for those words…"he slowly got up.

"Yeah!" Gokudera cheered.

"B-but, is he alright?!" ask Tsuna.

"His sweat evaporating!" said Takeshi.

the girl punch her palm as she figured out something"Ahh! I can see what will happen next!" Junko exclaims.

"Koraa!" Colonello tries to land her a kick but missed.

"Bleh! You don't even match Reborn in 'kicking area' " said Junko, sticking her tongue out to the blue pacifier holder. This had makes Reborn smirks.

Lussuria continues on making fun of Ryohei and circling him in fast pace before he got punch on his face. He got up again and get into his stance and concentrating. Lussuria is circling around him again.

"MAXIMUM CANON!" Ryohei almost lands a punch on Lussuria's chin but not success.

"It would be nice if it's a solid hit!" said Lussuria.

"No, it did hit!" suddenly, there are cracking sounds.

"Don't tell me… the lights!" one by one, the bright spotlights broken into smaller pieces.

"Now.. we can fight in even terms.." Ryohei opens his eyes, "behold!"

"he aims for the light since the very beginning", said Reborn, "the salts from his dehydrated body is the trick which destroyed the light"

"Ahahaha… Jun-chan. You aren't interrupting the kid's explanation anymore" said Takeshi as he didn't hear a breath of his cousin next to her.

"That's not it, Yamamoto. Look back there…" said Reborn as he gesturing behind him.

'_**CLANG!'**_ Colonello's rifle and Junko's double swords collided. Tsuna and his friends sweat drop at this sight.

"even how much she denies it.. she is as much as blood thirsty as the certain prefect!" Reborn explains.

"Hiieeee… did Jun-chan is sparring with another arcobaleno?! She can fight?!" Tsuna freaked out.

"Dame-Tsuna… I didn't choose her to join your family for nothing, you know!"said Reborn.

"I don't have family, they're my friends. Reborn, stop dragging my friends into this matter!" Tsuna whined.

"You're naïve, Tsuna. Junko had more experienced than you and your friends combined…" Reborn explained.

"EHH?"

"the kid is right, Tsuna. Jun-chan is in mafia this whole time. She even well-known in mafia society…"Takeshi explained.

"Eh, what do you mean?!" even Gokudera is now curious.

"'The phantom assassin Ernesta'… does that name rings a bell, Gokudera?" Reborn ask him.

Gokudera remembers something, "of course. The assassin is well known for the silent and untraceable killing method. Not to mention, that assassin had wiped off the whole family of the strongest mafia in the east of Sicily" Gokudera notice something again, "wait, Reborn-san. Are you saying that stupid woman is…"

Reborn's smirks confirm the answer, making him turns pale.

"Seriously, stop talking and more watching…" Junko stands between Gokudera and Tsuna and eating a pop corn.

'_where did her bandages go?_' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"When did you come here?!" ask surprised Gokudera.

"after making Colonello lost our bet. He missed and I land a single attack first" she continues eating her popcorn.

"It's just a fluke, Koraa!" said Colonello while floating on the air.

"You're an embarrassment for the entire arcobaleno, blondie!" said Reborn.

They continue to watches the battle. Lussuria imitates Ryohei's technique.

"Tch! What a copy-cat!" said the bomber.

"No, it requires more technique than that. The pressure from his fists blew away the salts from Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, a Varia quality" Reborn explains.

"What is that?" ask Takeshi. Reborn looks at Junko and smirks, "Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans. No matter when or where…, and these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work.. that's Varia quality. It's the same reason why they wanted to recruit 'her' in the first place"

The fight is ongoing and Ryohei hurt his both hands.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko, Ipin, Hana, Iemitsu and Basil appears. Her voice startled all of the spectators.

"The girls lost their way and we escorted them" said Iemitsu. His eyes caught on Junko, "Yo, Ernesta!"

"You're late, Iemitsu. I had finished your pop corn" she turns the packages upside down, "see?"

"that's mean, Ernesta!" Iemitsu pouts, "but more importantly….."

Kyoko runs towards her brother, "onii-chan why? You're hurt all over"

"Araama… good timing. He's about to lose and I'm about to land a finishing blow" said Lussuria.

"Stop, onii-chan. You promised you won't fight!" Kyoko yelled, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

**Some flashbacks (I'm to lazy to write.. you know what it was about right?)**

"I am also a man. There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I won't lose again!" Ryohei's spirit is up.

Ryohei unleash his 100% maximum cannon and breaks Lussuria's steel knee. Colonello distracted Kyoko and lure her back home.

"That was a nice, intense fight" he stretched out his hand, "Now, hands over the ring!"

Lussuria refused and force himself to stand, demanding the fight to be continue. Then it happens. He was shot from the outside of the ring and the shooter is none than other, his boss's assistant, Gola Mosca.

"what's going on?"

"Kill the weak. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organisation. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that" Reborn explains.

"I don't like that motto..." said Junko. even how much she tried to hide her anger, they could still hear it from her tone.

With that, Ryohei won the battle.

The Cervello steps forward, "We will now announced, tomorrow night's battle will be…. lightning!"

"Lightning?.. Lambo?!" Tsuna is surprised again, as he looks at sleeping Lambo on the ground.

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" the Cervello back out and the arena is destroyed in a blink of eye.

Kyoko is running towards them, "Tsuna-kun, tell me. What is my brother doing?"

"Eh, well…" Tsuna is flustered.

"Tsuna-kun!" she kept pressuring Tsuna.

"W-Well.." Tsuna is still flustered.

Junko giggles, "Isn't that obvious Kyoko-chan?" her voice sounds cold.

"It was a sumo contest!" everybody lied.

Gokudera and Takeshi gave out some 'convincing' reasons and Kyoko, being an air-head and oblivious she is, buys it.

"Yoshaaa! We're going to win all!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well then… let's go home everyone!" said Junko, leading everyone to the school gate.

* * *

**Well then, it's double chapters again, so please review and read the next chapter as well… love you all…**


	11. Lambo the lightning guardian

**And here's chapter 11. I hope it didn't get too boring or something… **

**As usual; Warning: contains OC and lots of OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**The battle of lightning**

The lightning are continuously flashing. The mafia-to-be teenagers had already approached the school.

"Where is the ring?" ask Tsuna as he looks around.

"The battle ring will be up there?" the Cervello pointing at the roof.

"EHHHH?!" the boys sweat dropped.

"Shall we get in now? It's cold~"Junko complains as she steps forward into the school building.

Lambo, being himself, is happily singing as he climbing the stairs towards the rooftop.

"This doesn't look good…." Tsuna stop climbing up the stairs and facing back to his friends.

"I wish at least we could change representatives. The stupid cow doesn't have a chance" said sceptical Gokudera.

"You guys are chosen" said Reborn, "if you hesitates now, you'll lose your lives"

"But…" Tsuna is worried again.

"Tsuna, as soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped" Junko stares sharply at him, "Keep that in your little naïve mind" the thunder booms again.

All of them looking outside through the window and saw tower-like structures on the roof top. As they arrived, the Cervello and Varia had already waiting. Now they realised, the structure attracted the lightning as well, making it look hazardous, no- it is hazardous! The lightning strikes the rod and spreads the electrical currents on the floor.

Junko kneels down observing the 'elettrico circuit', ""wow, this weather condition is perfect for the lightning battle. The lightnings are just right over our head. There are special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the elettrico circuit. The lightning that hit the rods is enhanced several times and runs through them, am I right, Reborn?"

"Hn. Observant as always, aren't you Junko?" Reborn smirks, "dame-Tsuna, learn from her!"

"Re-Reborn~" he looks back at the combat arena, "That's terrible. Just standing there would burn you into crisps!"

"They'd set up this match knowing there'd be lightning storm" said tensed Gokudera.

"Lambo-san is going to play on that!" said the cow-kid, running towards the battle arena, but restraint by Tsuna. He tries to console Lambo not to fight. Lambo struggles, refusing Tsuna's request and drop his horn. Gokudera picks it up for him and complaining on how he might lose it someday. He writes down "Stupid Cow" on it before returning it to the kid. Both Tsuna and Lambo sweat drop as they saw it.

"Guardian of Lightning... Please come to the centre.." told the Cervello.

Lambo went in to the arena after they make a circle, cheering for the boy and Tsuna shoved the 'jinx' looking horns into Lambo's hair.

"But, is he going to be alright? he absolutely doesn't understand on what's going on…." Takeshi looks worried, just like the others.

"Hmmm…. Who knows~" both Reborn and Junko shrugged.

"He's so full of energy…" Takeshi compliments the kid.

"it's not that. He's just don't get it" said Gokudera as they looks at Lambo 'annoys' the sweat dropped Cervello, "the stupid cow still thinks this is an amusement park!"

"Battle start!" announced the Cervello as both of the contestants standing at the centre.

Lambo sits on one of the metal strip and stroke it, "I wonder how I play with this? I wonder if it'll be shining like before"

"Come on!" Tsuna is panic and pulling his hairs.

"Don't stand on that! You'll get electrocuted" Gokudera had shown a little concern to the cow.

"I can't watch!" Tsuna covers his eyes. The lightning strikes the centre rod, "RUN, LAMBO!"

Levi just simply jumps up, dodging the current. While Lambo get himself electrocuted, "Gupyaaa!" everyone is shocked and thinking that Lambo is already burned to death. Instead, he got up and crying loudly, "It hurts!" this, indeed, surprise everyone.

Tsunna looks glad, "He's alright. He's alive!"

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed. It's 'Elettrico Cuoio'" Reborn explains. The others just gave him confused look.

Junko sighs, "it would be called 'Electric skin' in Japanese, skin that can easily conducts electricity. When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brains or organs"

"Naa, Jun-chan. How did you know all of this?" ask Takeshi.

"I have Ph.D in biology and physics" she sighs again, "if I met Lambo earlier, my research would be easier and I probably could obtain higher points, hell.. I might even win a Nobel prize, or two!"

"Lambo is amazing!" said Tsuna.

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the family and destroys it: that is the duty of the guardian of Lightning" Reborn adds, "Ahoshi's body exemplifies the duty, even if he's an annoying Ahoshi. There is no one else more worthy to become the guardian of Lightning"

Reborn's 'compliments' had tick Levi off. He charged towards Lambo and attacks him. The crying Lambo pulled out his Ten-years-Bazooka and shot himself with it. The pink smokes slowly vanished and 15 years old Lambo with a chopstick in his hand, "Yare.. yare.. I didn't realize pot-stickers will become my last supper"

Tsuna apologised to him because he couldn't stop the child-Lambo from using the bazooka.

"don't worry, young Vongola. Though I'm like this, I'm a man who comes through when it matters" said TYL-Lambo in his cool voice.

"Don't show off more than me!" said Levi.

"No can't do.." Lambo walks to the centre, "after all, I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch"He puts his horns to his head, "THUNDER, SET!" the lightning strikes him directly. As he charged towards Levi, the umbrellas on Levi's back surrounds him and releasing electric in same time.

"I wonder if he could handle those high voltages though…." Junko gulping in her ice blended coffee.

Tsuna and co. looks concerned. Lambo fell on the floor and Levi aims him with one of his umbrella and missed. He looks the other away and saw the crying Lambo ran away, "IT HURTS!"

"Stupid cow… he actually run!" they sweat dropped.

15 years Lambo jumped into the bazooka and shot himself again.

"Oh my… this is interesting!" everybody looks at her.

"What do you mean by that, Jun-chan?" ask Tsuna.

"Well, Lambo is 5 years old. When he shot himself by ten years bazooka, he switched with the 15 years old Lambo. What will happen if 15 years old Lambo shot himself with the 10 year bazooka?"

Reborn smirks. A man with long brown jacket appears.

"I present to you… 25 years old Lambo~" said Junko calmly.

"is that really stupid cow?" ask Gokudera in disbelief.

"He looks dependable…"said Tsuna, he looks glad.

"Hn… he looks hot! Why can't he be born earlier?" once again, Junko thought loudly which earned her another round of powerful kick from certain hitman tutor.

Takeshi vein popped as he heard that and glared sharply at his cousin. Plus the continuous lightning, Takeshi's facial expression is EXTRA scary, "Don't you DARE going out with a guy in 'that' age!"

The 25 years old Lambo turns around to his comrades, "meeting you again… it's been such a long time. I'd like to cry, but it's not a time to be sentimental. The brutish one is glaring at me"

Levi is using the same techniques again by sending his parabola out surrounding Lambo, "Levi Volta!" Lambo just stood there, not moving, accepting the electrical shock together from Levi's parabolas as well as the electrical current from Elettrico Circuit.

The situation is intense.

"My.. my.. where are you going?!" said a voice. The lights disappeared and Lambo seems to be unhurt, "Watch!" he released a massive amount of electricity to the circuit, "Elettrico reverse!" the electricity travels and destroys the school windows.

"He is really a lightning rod…" said Reborn.

"He's better than I expected!" Iemitsu and Basil, again, appears out of nowhere, "I gambled on his potential to bloom as guardian of lightning"

"Amazing!" Takeshi seems amused.

"I don't understand on what's going on, but he's winning" Ryohei pumps his fist to the air.

The intense fight begins again. He summons the lightning and this time it coloured red, astonishing everyone, "ELETTRICO CORNUTA!" just as he about to win, 5 years old Lambo returns and dizzy because of the over-dosage of electricity.

Levi didn't stop there and intended to kill little Lambo. As Gokudera, Takeshi and Ryohei ran to save him, they are stopped by Reborn and told them if they got involved they'll be disqualified and their ring will be confiscated. Tsuna seems to ignore every word Reborn said and save Lambo anyway. He breaks the Elettrico circuit with his flame.

"If I were to lose important friend right in front of my eyes, I'd never be able to die in peace!" said HDWM Tsuna. His hands and forehead are ignites with huge flames.

"What's the flame?!" ask amazed Takeshi.

"W-who is it?" Ryohei stuttered.

"Don't tell me…"Gokudera sighs of relieve, "there is no mistake of it. It's Juudaime!"

"Yeap, that's Tsuna alright" Takeshi had a huge smile on his face.

"Sawada is the only one who could have pull that off"

"No matter how important you tell me.. Vongola.. to be the next line for boss… I can't fight for things like that" said Tsuna. His words startled everyone. His flames extinguished, "but my friends… I don't want my friends to be hurt!"

Junko smirks, "Well said, Tsuna. Well said…" she whispered.

"Shut up!"Xanxus appeared out of nowhere and glares at the teenagers, "What are those eyes? You don't think you could defeat me and become the successor do you?"

"I don't think that" Tsuna replies, "I don't want to lose even one friend from this fight!"

"I see. You…" Xanxus lit his hand with his flame. However, one of the Cervello stops him. Instead, Xanxus send her flying. He seems amused with Tsuna's speech and indicates that Tsuna might be able to get along with the ninth.

"Well then, I'll announce the result of this battle. Due to Sawada Tsunayoshi's interference, Levi is the winner of the lightning battle" announced the other Cervello, "the Lightning ring as well as the Sky ring will belong to the Varia"

"That is not right. He should not be disqualified!" Basil snapped, "Sawada-dono never entered the field!" Iemitsu taps his shoulder, telling him to cut it off, "Master.."

"the damage to the arena is equivalent to stepping into the arena" the Cervello takes away Tsuna's ring, "we decided the rules"

"man, I hate those Cervello bitches!" said Junko, loud enough to be heard by them.

"That's dirty!" Gokudera and the others disagree.

The Cervello hands the ring to Xanxus and he gladly accepts it. There is a smug of smile on his face.

"The other rings don't matter. I can dispose of you whenever I wish in the name of Vongola with this ring. But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old man chose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the ring conflict, like I did to that old man"

Everybody looks angry.

"You… what the hell did you do?!" Junko had shown everyone an expression that no one ever sees before.

"Xanxus! What did you do to the ninth?!" Iemitsu is angry as well.

He laughs it out, "It is your job as external advisor to find out!" Xanxus left everyone with puzzles.

"you bastard! Did you…"Iemitsu clenched his fists.

"Calm down, Iemitsu. You don't have any proof…" told Reborn.

"you should put your gun away…" said Iemitsu to gun-holding Reborn.

"If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola rings and the position as a boss. But if you lose, everything that is precious to you will be disappear…" Xanxus made a deal, "Woman, go on!"

"Haii… I will announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the guardians of storm!"

Everyone looks at Gokudera, " so, it's Gokudera's next"

"You'll do alright. We'll counting on you…" said Ryohei to him.

"Y-yeah…" he seems pressured.

The Varia back out, leaves only the teenagers, the CEDEF and the home tutor standing dumbfounded on the roof.

"Iemitsu, you must go to Italy. I'm concerned of the well-being of the ninth" said Reborn.

"Thank you, Reborn. I'm leaving Tsuna and the rest in your care"

"Leave it to me" Reborn is smiling, "I know more about them than you"

After that, all of them rush the injured Lambo to the hospital.

* * *

The teenagers are walking home.

"So, Lambo is still unconscious" said Ryohei, he looked down.

"What do we do? With my ring gone, we're at the disadvantages" said Tsuna.

"one win, two lose" Gokudera thought, "if we lose again, that's it"

"And Xanxus seems like he's plotting something" Reborn adds.

"Was it right for me to charge into that match?" ask Tsuna softly.

"Tsuna…" Takeshi looks at his friend.

"Juudaime….."

Junko smack his shoulder and put her arm on it, "Baka-Tsuna… you did a right thing! You do what a boss should act. You even save Lambo's life. So, calm down"

"It was right" said Reborn, "Vongola doesn't need a boss who would abandoned his subordinates"

"Reborn… Junko…" Tsuna somehow feels a little bit at ease, "Reborn, I want to become stronger!"

Reborn rearrange his fedora, "the third phase of your training will be hard"

Tsuna nodded, understood.

Satisfied with Tsuna's plight, Junko looks at her cousin, "Take-nii, let's head back. You need to rest" she looks at Tsuna and Gokudera, "You too boss and especially you, Gokudera"

"Stupid woman! I don't have time to rest!"

Reborn lands a kick on her head, "don't apply your lazy rule on everyone else, Junko"

Junko rub her swelling head, "Mou, Reborn.. I'm not lazy, I'm just playful!" she pouts.

"Ahahaha… Jun-chan is right" Takeshi put his arm around Junko's shoulder, "Let's head home before Oyaji noticed"

* * *

**Then, that's it for this week. Oh, and the next two week will be busy for me since I have lots of baking to do~ and 'Hari raya' is just around the corner… well, I do hope I could have some time for posting though~ well, anyways… love you all. And don't forget to review and review**


	12. Gokudera, the raging storm

**Hello there everyone. it has been a month since my last update. it has been a very busy, busy month. well, no worries, as usual I'll post double chapters so please read and don't forget to review. lots of love to all of you. p.s/has any of you watched 'Gangnam-style' by Psy's video clip. it was mind blowing and hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

**oh, and to guest and Linh02, thanks for reviewing. I'll at least try to update more frequently that is if I don't have any writer's block~ **

**to all of my readers: thank you for your support and patience as well. Love you all!**

* * *

**Next day**

The Yamamoto cousins are walking together to the school.

"Hmmm… everybody will be absent for training today" said Takeshi, "maa… this makes me want to skipped school as well"

"Then, let's do it!" Junko suggests, "after all, scary-senpai will not be around since he's training with Dino as well"

Takeshi laughs, "You're the well known assassin and yet, you're afraid of a person named Hibari Kyoya"

"I'm not scared of him" she pouts, "So, his name is Hibari Kyoya, huh? Hibari-senpai? Kyoya-senpai? Kyo-senpai?... it's decided, I'll call him Kyo-senpai!"

"ahahahaha…. Kyo-senpai? Who are you? His girlfriend?" Takeshi couldn't help it but to tease his cousin and laugh at her face.

"Mou, Take-nii!" she pouts again.

Takeshi sighs, "Come on now, Junko. Spill it out. What are you so worried about?"

"So, you see right through me, huh Take-nii? You're so amazing! Even Iemitsu having a trouble to figure out what I'm thinking…." She sighs, "I'm worried about him… Gokudera, I mean"

"Ahahaha.. I thought you're so over him"

"Take-nii… I'm serious!" she indeed looks serious, "his opponent, Belphegor, is not a normal one"

"That's why he is in Varia, right?" he looks confused.

Junko shakes her head, "not just in the Varia. He's known as 'Prince of the ripper' and a genius! He's not to be underestimated. Gokudera must use all of his brain cells if he wanted to win against them. Will he be alright.."

"what are you talking about, Jun-chan. Gokudera is Gokudera"

Junko giggles, "what kind of reasoning is that, Take-nii?"

Both of them looks at each other and laughing again.

Junko looks at her care-free cousin, _'should I tell him that I've got a very bad hunch for tonight's event? Well, it might be just my feelings…'_

* * *

**The battle of the storm**

"Oh, there is Tsuna, Take-nii" Junko pointing at them.

"Yo!" Takeshi greeted the trio.

"Where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna ask.

"He hasn't come yet…" said Ryohei.

"we thought he'd be coming with you…" said Junko.

"he must be stopped by Shamal" said Reborn. When on earth did he sit on Takeshi's shoulder?, "knowing Shamal, he wouldn't send his student into battle when there's no chances of winning. His new technique must not be ready"

"That's not good!" said Tsuna.

Junko looks up and saw the third floor brightened by light, "It looks like the next arena will be in the third floor. Shall we go first?" the rest nodded and follow her steps.

Junko is right. They are standing at the hallway outside the library. The Varia and Cervello are already waiting for them.

"What is that Tako-head doing?" Ryohei muttered.

"He'll definitely come" Takeshi is very sure of it.

Belphegor went Usishishishi~

"It seems like the opponent hasn't come" said Mammon, his voice is loud enough for only the Varia could hear.

"Hey, hey, you heard Take-nii. Gokudera will come!"

"Voii! Sharp hearing, huh Ernesta?!" ah, you know who said this, "Did he wuss out?!"

"What's the point in running?" ask Bel, "when they lose the rings conflict, all of them would die anyway"

The Cervello looks at each other and tells them the time limit. If Gokudera is late, he'll automatically be disqualified and Belphegor will win by default.

Just as the school clock about to strikes 11 o'clock, the clock exploded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juudaime!" Gokudera finally arrives. There are lots of dynamites strapped on his waist.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!"

"You came!" Takeshi looks glad.

"Gokudera Hayato, ready to go!" his expression showed a full determination to win.

"Gokudera-kun-"

"Tako-head!"

Everyone seems to be glad to see Gokudera's arrival. The Cervello also acknowledge him to enter the battle as he arrived on time.

Basil sighs, "Thank goodness. We avoided a forfeit"

"You had us worried" said Takeshi, "Did you sleep in?"

Junko laughs, "Eh really? That's why I told you to sleep adequately"

"Of course not!" he said with his angry face. His expression towards Tsuna however different, "I'm sorry, Juudaime. It took some time to get ready, but I'm totally prepared."

"I see..." said Tsuna. He observed Gokudera from top to bottom and saw dynamites almost everywhere on his body.

The teen Vongolas look straight at their opponent.

"I thought you got scared and run away" said Squalo, surprisingly in a normal tone.

"I think he should've run though" the baby adds, "His opponent is Bel after all"

"Before we explain about the combat field, we have something to report. One of us Cervello had to be switched due to the injuries" said Cervello #1.

"Nice to meet you" Cervello #2 greets them.

"She looks just like the one that was hurt" said Ryohei.

"Cervello seems to have lots of spares" said Reborn.

Junko nodded, "If they're supposed to be car, I think the spare parts can be found almost everywhere"

Reborn fly kick her head, causing her to crash on the wall, "If you are going to muttered something stupid, do it somewhere else, stupid-Junko"

Junko sticks her tongue out to Reborn, "Tch- someone couldn't take a joke!"

The Cervello started to explains the battle arena that is consists of the whole third floor. As they about to finish explaining, a strong wind blows from one of the classroom and the door as well as the tables and chairs flew to the outside, breaking the windows.

Junko whistled, "Kyo-senpai is going to pissed off if he found out about this"

"W-What was that?!" Tsuna seems surprised.

Cervello #2 push a cart with a medium sized machine that looks like air conditioner or heater, that they call 'Hurricane Turbine'. They also mentioned that such machine will be put everywhere on the field.

"So it truly is a field of storms" said Basil.

"If you'd hit by the wind directly, you'd be thrown to outside" Ryohei looks anxious.

"this looks crazy!" said the cousins in unison.

The Cervello then mentioned that unlike the other battle, the storm battle will have the time limit of fifteen minutes and the ring must be completed. The worst part is the hurricane turbines will started to explode one by one after the 15 minutes is up and will blown up the whole floor.

"Awww... isn't that sounded 'groovy'?" said Junko sarcastically, "Are fucking with us, Cervello? The Skylark senpai is going to kill us!"

"T-that's terrible!" Tsuna's voice cracks, "If the battle isn't settle, then they both will..."

"They'll most likely to die..." said the Cervello, "that would mean that neither of them are worthy of being a guardian"

'_isn't that just fancy?_' Junko scoffed.

"meaning, in a worst case scenario, it would be alright to blow up the ring of storm as well" Reborn added, "he must be the one who thinks the guardian rings doesn't matter"

Reborn's words remind Tsuna of Xanxus.

"A death match, huh?" Gokudera is sneering in excitement, "sounds like fun"

"My, you guys are making ruckus..." footsteps is approaching the Cervello. Shamal puts his arms on both of the Cervello's shoulder; "is anyone hurt?" the Cervello women immediately elbowed him... on his face. Both Gokudera and Shamal started to arguing, "... and to make fun of your match" Shamal ends his beautiful 'speech' to his beloved student.

"Okay! Before the battle, let's do the usual!" Ryohei announced. He pulled Gokudera into the circle and he refused. When Tsuna insists by saying that they all connected into the battle, Gokudera have to agree.

"Let him in too..." Reborn tossed Lambo's 'tail' to Tsuna, "When I see that, it reminds me of when the stupid cow was still healthy"

"Don't talk like he's already dead!" Tsuna scolds him.

"But I think it's a good idea. Lambo is one of us.." said Takeshi.

"Even though he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing" Gokudera seems to acknowledge him as well.

Ryohei nodded in agreement, "Even if he's not here now, our hearts are one!"

Tsuna is agreeing as well and the four of them made a circle.

"Let's do this" said Takeshi, "Gokudera! FIGHT..."

"OH!" four of them said in unison.

Standing not far from the boys are the world class assassins.

"Ohhh, it's must be embarrassing to be young" Shamal purposely took a spot next to Junko, "Yo, Ernesta..."

"It's been awhile, Shamal..." she greets him back.

"I heard you'd had been scouted by Varia not long ago" Shamal ask in minimal voice that only Junko and Reborn could hear, "... and you decline. Why?"

Junko scoffs, "That's because they only takes jobs that has a 99% probability of success. Not to mention, they're 'good'. So, it's kind of boring"

Both of them look up front and Gokudera gets to the field centre. Then they realized that they're barricaded by laser beams.

"So we can't move from here..." Takeshi feels uneasy.

"They're telling us not to do on what we did for Lambo" said Reborn.

The battle begins. Gokudera used one of his dynamite as a smoke screen. However, Bel had surrounded him with his knives afterwards. Gokudera dodges it and all of the knives striking in a single spot.

"Not even a scratch after Hayato quick strikes. Varia quality lives up to its name" said Shamal.

"He can't go in acting overconfidently" Junko adds.

Gokudera doing his attempts again by using his three times bombs technique. Bel, somehow, didn't bother to dodge and in another seconds, the strong gust from the hurricane turbine blows the dynamites away from the prince.

Belphegor's knives appear to be able to 'track' Gokudera and he explains that he used the turbines pathways to attack the bomber.

"Is he reading the air current? Is that even possible?" Tsuna gulps.

"He's taking advantages of the situation that seems to be impossible and performing inhuman techniques. I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius" Shamal's eyes are still focused on the TV.

'_Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack, that's the duty of Storm guardian' _Junko thought, _'why can I see it only on Bel, not in Gokudera? I beg of you, Gokudera... please proves my hunch for tonight's result is wrong!'_

"Why are you just standing there?" Shamal's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't stop, Hayato!"

Bel's knives are kept targeting Gokudera and he seems to have difficulty in attacking as he just dodging. Again, Gokudera is using his dynamites as smokescreen. He hides and preparing to attack when Bel's knives appear out of nowhere and cut off his dynamites.

"come on, Gokudera. Even though he's is a genius, such attacks will never happen without tricks! Think harder!" Junko seems to be absorbed into the fight.

Bel throws his knives again and it successfully hit, "Human cactus: complete"

But, he's just wrong. The human figure fell right in front of it and it appears to be, "... HUMAN MODEL?!"

"Ahh... it moves?" Tsuna looks creep out.

"Stupid! Look closer..." told Reborn, "there is something around his neck"

Gokudera lifts the dummy up, "This is the trick of your attack!"

"W-Wire?!" said Tsuna.

"Whew~ he finally figured it out!" Junko leans on the wall, looking a little bit relieve.

"What do you mean by that, Jun-chan?" Takeshi looks at his cousin.

Junko sighs, "Just prior the battle, Bel had patted his shoulder, placing the wires to him. The knives he threw able to aim Gokudera, its all thanks to the wire... but" her eyes turns anxious, "it's still too early to rejoice!"

Gokudera is attacking again using his dynamites and it seems like the attack probably hit.

"Gokudera is amazing!" Takeshi seems amused.

"Was that a new technique?!" ask Tsuna.

"Rocket bomb.." Shamal sneer, ".. that's the new technique Hayato learned during the training"

"A bomb that changes direction in flight" Reborn adds.

"Oh... I know! My mom used to produce these kinds. With the propulsion powder packed inside, it'll change the direction twice!" said Junko, "I can't believe Gokudera can produce those dynamites himself!"

"He figured it out after he saw my trident mosquito" said Shamal, "it requires some technique, but it'll change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen his range of attack. More importantly, he learnt to survive"

"He figured it out from a mosquito? Gokudera is awesome!" Junko's eyes widen as she realized Belphegor's strange attitude, "Bad.. this is bad, Shamal! 'He' is about to come out"

"H-he's laughing..." Tsuna looks confused as well.

"You're right, Ernesta. He's snapped!" said Shamal.

Gokudera used his Rocket bomb technique again. But, instead of dodging them, Bel charged towards them and cut the dynamites' fuses, attacking Gokudera with his own hand. Gokudera run to the library, the only room with one entrance. It's obvious he tried to settle everything. Bel's knives and Gokudera's dynamites collided and Gokudera's attempts failed again.

The teen boys look all surprised. Shamal is sweating. Junko grits her teeth, "something is off!"

"Yeah, his opponent almost seems like he's missing on purpose" Shamal agrees.

All of sudden, Gokudera is frozen on his spot.

"What's the matter, Tako-head?!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gokudera-dono, thou canst not stop!"

"You must run!" yelled Tsuna.

"It's not that he's not running" the Varia baby spoken, "he CAN'T run"

"that baby is right!" said Junko, the gritting sound from her teeth is more obvious, "we may cannot see it through the monitor, but I'm sure Bel used his wires trick again... and this time, he able to halt Gokudera's moves as well"

"just as I thought, it's the knives after all..." said Shamal.

Reborn nodded, "A wire was tied to each of the knives' hilts. That explains the 'Kamaitachi'"

* * *

**(A.N: omg, I'm so lazy to write the whole thing. Let's fast forward shall we?)**

As everyone thought Gokudera is gaining upper hand in the fight and about to win, Bel's prince pride doesn't gives up and grabs Gokudera's necklace which consists of the ring. Both of them are struggling to take away each others' ring. There is only few minutes left until the hurricane turbines start to exploding.

"Tsuna, what will you do?" ask Reborn to the young boss.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"It can't be help.." said Shamal, "Give up your ring to the enemy and pulled out, Hayato!"

Everyone has been asking Gokudera to give up and returns to them, but he still insists that he'll be useful as Tsuna's right handman and won't return empty handed.

"Knock it off!" Tsuna snapped, "why do you think that we're fighting?! We're all going to have snow ball fight and watch fireworks together! That's why we're fighting! That's why we're growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die it'd be meaningless!"

Tsuna's words struck Gokudera. He gives up his ring and manages to slip out from the explosion.

After Shamal announced the sensor had gone off, the teenagers run towards the badly injured Gokudera.

The three assassins still standing not far from them.

"Gokudera chose to live..." said Reborn.

"Yeah, he showed the most growth right at the end" Shamal looks relived as well, "I'm not so conceited that I think it was because of me. The Vongola kid one-upped me"

Junko is smiling widely, "I'm glad he did survive, or Tsuna will be upset for sure"

Gokudera force himself to stand up and grabs Yamamoto's shirt, "Yamamoto, the rest is up to you.. I don't want to be asking you! You, of all people..."

Takeshi just returns his words with his usual smile, "I know..."

The Cervello finally announced that Belphegor is the winner and tomorrow's battle is between the rain guardians.

"Yosh! You can beat the girly-Shark for sure, Take-nii!" Junko cheered for him.

Their peaceful moment is about to end when the person that had beat all of Levi's men appeared.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks glad, "Hibari-san really came. He's actually going to join the ring conflicts! The ultimate Hibari-san"

"Ahh, Tsuna… are you forgetting something?" Junko's brows furrowed.

"Forgetting what?" Tsuna is trying hard to remember.

"Ahh~~ look around. The school? The destruction? Hibari-senpai?" told Junko.

Finally Tsuna is able to connect all the dots and let out hi infamous high-pitched girly shrieks, "Hieeeee~~ Hibari-san is here!"

Hibari Kyoya's seems to be upset of the destruction of his precious school. He started to fight Levi off the bat.

Takeshi step in front, "maa.. maa, calm down, Hibari. I can understand why you're upset, but the long hair is my opponent"

"you're in the way.." replied cold Kyoya, "don't stand in front of me" he tries to attack Takeshi and he easily evaded and grabs the other end of his tonfa.

"the one who get in my way will be bitten to death" he took his fighting stance.

"Yabe! I made him mad" Takeshi sweat dropped.

'**CLICK!'** Junko points her gun to Kyoya's face, "come on, Kyo-senpai. Leave my nii-chan alone and I'll willing fully fight you later on if you want to" she said with a smile on her face, "besides, you can have your fun with that big thingy over there..." she wears a confuse look as she took a glance of Gola Mosca, "and Rokudo Mukuro will make his appearance in the nearest future..."

"Fight?" Mukuro's appearance interests him as much as Junko's offer to him. He retreats his tonfa from Takeshi, "are you strong?"

"Hmm... how should I say this?" she has a playful smile on her face, "How about I tell you that I killed more than hundred people before I met you? How's that sound?" she lied though, she killed thousands her whole life, not hundreds.

Kyoya frowns before he smirking again, "Interesting.. meet me at rooftop tomorrow morning..."

Junko pouts, "can we wait after this ring conflicts over? Just stay alive in the fight and we'll go against each other after the whole thing over, okay?" she shrugs, "besides, you have trainings to do...I don't want to get in your way"

"Just take her offer, Hibari" Reborn took a gaze of Junko, "she never let anyone down"

Smiling-Junko shrugged as Kyoya stared her, "You heard the hitman~"

He turns to the Cervello, "will your repair the damage done to the school?"

"Yes. We, the Cervello, will take a full responsibility"

"I see..." Kyoya walks passing by Takeshi, "'I've change my mind. Don't lose to him before my chance to fight. See you..."

"See you later as well, senpai!" Junko already put away her gun and waving excitedly at Kyoya, "and I expected him to bite the Cervello to death~" she said in disappointed tone.

"Hibari-san stopped fighting..." said Tsuna softly, _'Just how scary the Yamamoto cousins can be?' _he sweat dropped.

"Voii, Katana-kid! Where did you learn moves like that? I like it!" Squalo said excitedly, "Your chance of victory moves from 0%to... 0%"

Takeshi however, looks irritated. The Varia leaves the school by jumping off the school building.

Tsuna sighs in relieve, "they finally leave..."

"I wasn't sure what would happen when Hibari started his rampage..." said Gokudera, sweat dropping. Ryohei just nodded in agreement.

"But, if Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger..." said Reborn, "he powered up through his training as well"

"Really? Tsuna's team will be stronger?" she looks at Reborn in disbelief, then sweat dropped, "Thank goodness I didn't pull the trigger then..."

"T-that's right!" said Tsuna excitedly.

Takeshi grins, "Yeah, he powered up. I can't wait"

"But, do you think a guy who doesn't like crowds will join us?" Gokudera asked sceptically.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "That's true..."

Gokudera tries to stand up. Tsuna calls his name out of concern and he just laugh it off, "this is just scratch.."

"Doctor Shamal.. please tend Gokudera-dono ..." ask Basil nicely.

Shamal scratches his head, "I don't tend guys" he walks away, "bye-bii"

"He's always like that... Don't worry, Juudaime. I'm alright" Gokudera let out a smile. All of sudden, his expression change as Junko smacks his injured body, "AAACKKK!"

"Stupid Tako-head! Stop acting so cool" she pulls his arm around her shoulder and support his body, "I'll tend you!"

"Ah... Jun-chan, are you sure about that?" ask Tsuna.

"the hell, Tsuna. I was graduated from medic school as well~" Junko pouts.

"there's no other choice then" said a familiar voice, "Romario, help Ernesta out"

"Yo, Dino... Romario" Junko greets him happily.

Romario bows down at her, "it's been awhile, Jun-chan" he takes a look on Gokudera's injuries, "oh, you've beaten up pretty bad..."

"nee~" said Junko as she and Romario exchange looks. They laugh and high-5 each other WHILE Gokudera give them 'Ahh-hello-I'm-still-here'- look, "help me out, okay?" Romario just simply nodded.

"oh ya, Yamamoto.. I came here to tell you about Squalo..." told Dino.

"Dino-san, you know about him?" Takeshi sounded surprise.

"Yeah..." Dino frowns, "I know... Squalo was meant to be Varia boss"

That statement surprised everyone. Dino went on and on about Squalo.

"As a requirement to join the Varia, Squalo had requested to fight Tyr the leader of Varia, who was also known as Emperor of the sword" Dino inhales for more air as he continues the story, "after the two days fight, Squalo defeated Tyr and become the new Sword emperor"

After hearing upon Dino's story, the Yamamoto cousins walked home, unusually surrounded by silence. Both of their minds are occupied with deep thought.

* * *

**well, then... please proceed on the next chapter will ya? and my dear fellow reader, don't forget to feed me with your reviews. **


	13. Takeshi & Shiguren Souen VS Varia shark

**And now it's finally chapter 13. I promise I'll try to speed up everything. For now, please just read~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

* * *

**Takeshi's POV**

Alone in the dojo, I lay down, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm my own anxiousness down.

'_To defeat him, you have to surpass any sword styles...'_ Dino's words stick in my head like a super-glue.

"Surpass... any... sword styles"

"Take-nii..." I follow the voice and look to my left.

"Wargh!" I sat up as I saw Junko is lying on her stomach and leaning her chin lazily on her hands. Our eyes locked, "ahahaha... you startled me, Jun-chan. How long have you been here..."

"long enough from the moment you started practicing until now..." somehow, I do realize Jun-chan looked a little bit offended.

"G-gomen..." I scratch the back of my head. Man, this is awkward!

Junko sat up as well, "it's okay. After all, this is the disadvantage of having 'Zero-presence'" she laughs a bit, "so, what's up, Take-nii?"

"Nothing..." I shrugged, "just doing a lot of thinking"

Junko groans, "I wish that I had met Tsuna earlier than you, Take-nii… So I can't prevent you from entering 'this world'. To be honest, I really hate it when you got dragged into the underground world. You'll constantly got hurt and worst scenario, you could have die"

I just can't believe my caring cousin was actually born in mafia society. I know she had been gone through more than what she had told me. I can't deny her worries towards me as she knows 'that world' better than I do. My hands reached for her head and I pat her gently, "Stop worrying about me, Jun-chan. I'm a big boy now~"

She pouts, "You're mocking me, nii-chan!" I instantly remembered that she always told me the same thing when I'm worried about her.

Looking at her expression, I laugh again, "I'm not, Jun-chan. But, thank you for your concern... Nii-chan really appreciates it"

I could see film of pink on her cheeks. She then is smiling at me, "you don't have to worry, nii-chan. Shiguren Souen style is PERFECT! You'll defeat that snobby-Girly-Shark for sure!"

The door then slide opens, revealing Oyaji's face, "Yo, kids!"

"Oyaji~" said both of us in unison.

"What's up, Oyaji?" I asked.

"the sword fight is tonight, right?" Oyaji asked back.

Junko and I look at each other, surprised on Oyaji's knowledge about the match.

"H-how did you know about it?!" Junko's volume is slightly increased. Maybe, she's just too surprised.

"Come on.. it's obvious" Oyaji laughs, "Tsuna's dad told me about it~"

Her expression changed a bit, "I'm gonna kill Iemitsu for this..." she muttered and somehow only I could hear it. She smiles again as Oyaji looking at her.

Oyaji's eyes then diverted back at me, "I heard that your opponent is an insanely strong swordsman"

I chuckled, "yea, he's strong" I could see Oyaji is holding something covered in red cloth.. something that looks very... important?

"then, take this Takeshi" he loosen the cloth and reveals a bamboo sword.

"It's a bamboo sword!" I said.

I could hear Junko giggling, "It may looks like it in the surface, but I can assure you it made of steel"

"Jun-chan is right, Takeshi. This was passed down through eighth generations of Shiguren Souen masters: Shigure Kintoki" Oyaji use it to slice a cucumber and I thought it was impossible, and I'm right. But then, what happened next surprised me, he tossed the cucumber to the air and cut it into pieces easily. "When you used it with Shiguren Souen style, it will reveal its blade. It's a sword that is specially made for Shiguren Souen style"

"That's neat!" but, then I'm worried again, "but, if its only for Shiguren Souen, I can't use it tonight" I accidently voiced out my thought out loud.

"Huh? What's that?!"I definitely realized I angered both Oyaji and Jun-chan when they asked in such scary tone.

"Tonight's opponent is a strong guy who's crushed lots of sword styles" I explained, "I'm told that, if I want to defeat him, I need to move in a way that surpasses any style"

"What are you saying you idiot?!" Oyaji snapped, "Listen up! The eight forms of Shigure Souen are molded in a battle by each of its wielders..."

"in other words, it's been accumulated and refined. And in all aspects, it is PERFECT!" Junko adds, "I told you before haven't I?!"

"Surpass that?! Impudence!" said the uncle-niece pair again.

"maa..maa, I know that you're proud of Shigure Souen, but..." I tried to explain my real intention.

"I'm not talking about anything so puny!" Oyaji yelled, "Listen up! Shigure Souen is perfect, without folly! It is the ultimate and the strongest!"

Hearing that Oyaji is very confident of this style, with additional theories from Junko about Shigure Souen... I knew I should believe in this style from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

It's time! The Yamamoto, Tsuna and the rest are walking together to the school.

Takeshi humming happily and Junko walks in a relax manner with both her arms are folded behind her head.

Tsuna sweat drop, _'Yamamoto... what does he plan on doing?'_ he eyes for the bamboo sword on his hand, "Reborn, you told me that Yamamoto's dad said that he shouldn't aim to surpass the style"

Junko looks at the certain hitman, "I know you were there, Reborn! So, you heard and told Tsuna everything?"

"Who knows?" said the infant calmly.

They finally arrived at the school. Takeshi looks around, "isn't anyone here yet?"

"Voiii!" a creepy shadow flying above their heads and to the entrance roof, "Katana-brat, Good job for not running away! I'm gonna slice you up like sashimi"

"Superbi Squalo..." Basil called out his name.

Tsuna is shrieking, "He really is scary!"

"It won't end that way, Squalo" Takeshi swishes his bamboo sword and reveals the Shigure kintoki, "I'm going to take you down with this Shigure Kintoki!"

"Hmm.." Squalo seems to be interested, "a transformed sword"

"that means you're not going to surpass your style, but use Shigure Souen?" ask Tsuna.

"If Oyaji said it was invincible, it must be..." Takeshi stated his reason.

Squalo who overheard this instantly laughs, "Invincible? I've killed hundreds of idiots who claimed that their sword was invincible!"

Takeshi looks tensed, so does his cousin.

"Hundreds?" Tsuna gets into his panic mode, "Yamamoto, maybe that decision's not so great"

Junko scoffs, "and I've killed thousands of annoying bastards like you!"

"Thousands?!" Tsuna is surprised again.

Takeshi chuckled, "it's thrilling, like standing in the batter's box with a chance to hit a grand slam to win the game" he looks confident and this instantly stop the panicking Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-dono..." Basil sounded impressed, "... talking about baseball at a time like this.. what in the world..."

"I see..." Tsuna is smiling, "That's it. I'd forgotten. That's Yamamoto. The reason I could concentrate on my training after I heard about Squalo was because I felt that Yamamoto could somehow pulled it off"

Soon enough, the rest of the Varia and Cervello joins them and the Vongola are led to the South Tower. Junko laughs quietly as she remembered how Gokudera had arrived earlier.

"Baka-woman, why are you laughing when looking baseball freak battle field?" ask scowling Gokudera.

"I'm not laughing because of Take-nii, but because of you, Tako-head! Why the hell did you look like mummy just now? Poor Tsuna, he freaked out~ you even fell on your face because you tripped"

"That's because stupid Romario said that this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me up!"

Junko stares blankly at him before laughing at his face, "that's explain why Romario insisted to 'help' you and turn down my offer to change your bandages this afternoon" she wipe off the tears resulted by laughing hard with her fingers, "... man, I thought you hate me because I hit you hard yesterday~"

"Tch- I never like you anyway!" Gokudera looked away to prevent anyone to see his blushing face.

"Arararara... Hayato is embarrassed~" Junko continues to tease him, not knowing that he is indeed embarrassed, "why are you here anyway? I thought I already gave Romario a clear instruction to make sure you stay in the bed?"

"it may look bad, but it was all scratches" he tried to tell 'lies', "that's why I am allowed to go"

"actually, he was told to stay still, but he insisted, so I gave him a hand" Ryohei interrupts.

"I didn't get help!" Gokudera snapped, "I followed you and came on my own! And you can't even us your right hand, turf-head!"

Both of them started to arguing and calling each other names.

Gokudera looks back at Takeshi, "besides, I don't want to die without knowing how things went down. I can't stay in bed without seeing this match"

"Awww, Goku-chii is such a worry-wart!" said Junko with a playful smile on her face.

"Your cousin is too worry- free!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tch- Hayato-kyun is no fun at all" her eyes are looking around the Aquarion. Then, to the Varia, "it's looks like Xanxus is really serious, huh Reborn?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't be scaring them too much, Reborn~" Dino make his appearance, "The guy from yesterday started to pay attention on the ring conflicts, so he's probably around to watch..."

Tsuna sweat drop as he understand whose Dino talking about, "he didn't know until yesterday?!"

"we have one ring and they have three. Our back are against the wall" said Reborn, "in a lots of ways, this is a critical match..."

"Don't worry about it, Reborn. My guts tells me that everything will be fine~" said Junko.

"Hmph! You even inherit the Yamamoto's hunch as well?" Gokudera raised his eyebrows.

"Ahahaha... I didn't know such genes exists, Gokudera..." said carefree Takeshi.

"All right! Now that it's all decided... let's pull Hibari into the circle!" Ryohei as usual, is enthusiastic, "Where is he? Where is Hibari?!"

"That's probably impossible..." said Gokudera sweat dropping.

"Ahahaha... yeah~" Takeshi agrees.

"He'd punch us" Tsuna is sweat dropping.

"I think so too..." Dino, as well.

"I won't allow any exceptions" the enthusiastic Ryohei blow them off.

"well, how about this... not as a replacement, why don't Basil-kun and Jun-chan in?" Tsuna suggests.

"Eh... can I too?" Basil sounded overwhelm.

"If Juudaime says so, it's alright by me.." said Gokudera.

"our fates are going to be the same..." Takeshi adds.

Tsuna look at the 'tail' on his hand, "Lambo too..."

They made the circle and realize they're not complete. Their eyes are focused on certain assassin.

"Jun-chan... come on now!" Takeshi pouts.

Junko yawns, "I'll pass. After all, I work alone..."

Reborn kick her back, forcing her to join the circle "Baka-Junko, joined them!"

"Itaii!" Takeshi and Gokudera placed their arm on her shoulders.

This time, Tsuna started the chanting, "Yamamoto! Fight-"

"-OH!"

After that, Takeshi is told to go to the field centre and Tsuna and co. are told to leave. They can only watch the battle through the large screen outside.

"Don't you dare lose..." said Gokudera.

* * *

Squalo and Takeshi still doing their 'greetings', Squalo being him, is talking big. While Takeshi well... he's being Takeshi.

"...Battle start!" the Cervello announced.

Squalo charged towards the teen. Takeshi easily dodge however, Squalo used the same bomb trick again. The bomb exploded.

"Ho? You dodged?" Squalo seems 'amazed'

"Dang! That was close..." Takeshi wipe is wet face off, "It's all thanks to image training I've done every day since I lost to you.."

"Image training? Trash!" Squalo is ready to attack again, "can you imagine this?" he disappeared and appears behind Takeshi. Their swords collided, and then Squalo released his bombs to Takeshi in such a close distance.

But then, to their surprise, the water area where the explosion occurs had take form of cloud.

"Yamamoto drew-," said Reborn.

"Nice going, nii-chan!" Junko cheered, "that's the defensive seventh form of Shiguren souen style! Shibuki Ame!"

"Amazing!" said Tsuna, "he avoided the explosion"

"That's Yamamoto Shiguren Souen style" Dino, looked impressed as well, "it's a little rough but the progress he's made in this little time is impressive"

Junko turns to them, gave them a 'Yankee' stares, "And who said he need to surpass that style?"

Dino and Tsuna turns pale, "Hieeee... gomenasai~"

"No kidding" Reborn agrees, "This week, except during matches, I know Yamamoto is training without getting much sleep. No matter how good his stamina and reflexes are from playing baseball, there's a huge difference between learning a style and using it in actual battle. And its a battle of life and death. If a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, he's either an idiot, or he's a born hitman"

"Yamamoto's a hitman? What are you saying Reborn?!" Tsuna, yet again, surprised.

"If it's possible for me, what makes you think it's impossible for Take-nii?" Junko asks in a cold voice.

"Hieeee... gomen!"

"well, either way, I'm the most amazing for picking out Yamamoto" Reborn 'pat' himself at the back.

"I hate you for 'that', Reborn!" said the female assassin as she glares daggers at the certain tutor.

"However, continuing to rely on Shiguren Souen is dangerous.." Dino looks concern again. He took a glance at angry Junko and pale again.

"What. Is. it, Haneuma?" said Junko, pulling out a sword from god knows where. Dino swore he could saw hell break loose at the background.

'_is it just me, or Jun-chan is obsessed with Shiguren Souen as well?'_ Tsuna thought. He saw Junko is walking away, "ahh, Jun-chan... where are you going?"

She just continues walking and waves her hand without looking back, "I want to go somewhere peaceful..."

"J-Jun-chan..." Tsuna mumbles.

"Let her be, dame-Tsuna. She's on 'Shark-week' so she constantly on the edge. Leave her alone before she started to kill someone" Reborn explains. Tsuna's mouth made an 'O'-shaped as he understood what Reborn's meant.

A dart penetrates Reborn's fedora, "Damn that, baka-Junko. This one is my favourite!"

"Hiee... you shouldn't mention it in front of the others, Reborn!" Tsuna did a 'Monet-scream' pose.

"S-Shark week?" Gokudera raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Whatever it is... it sounds dangerous..." said Dino, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Man... it's really annoying when they talk crap about Shiguren souen" Junko step out of the rooftop, "ah, good... I can still watch it from here"

"You're noisy, herbivore..."

"Ahh... nice to see you too, Kyo-senpai!" she said out of sarcasm. Junko leans front to the fence. She quickly focused on the battle, "Tch- he got him cornered..."

"Hibari! Hibari!" a yellow puff ball lands on her shoulder.

"Ahahaha... kawaii~ What's your name, birdie?" Junko started a 'conversation' with the little bird.

"Hibird! Hibird!"

"Ahahaha... I'm Junko. Nice to meet you, Hibird. Can you say my name?" she asks.

The bird just chirps.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. Junko.. JU-N-KO.." she giggles, "let's say it together..."

"Ju-n-ko, Junko~" said the bird and the girl in unison.

"Junko! Junko!" said the yellow puff-ball.

"Very good, Hibird" Junko scratches that little head gently, "you're such a fast learner..." she turns back to the screen, "amazing, Take-nii" said Junko as she saw the bridge-like water formed.

"What's that?" the voice next to her asks her.

"Shiguren Souen, defensive second form; Sakamaku Ame. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Hn.." Kyoya looks bored.

"If you're that bored, why on earth are you here anyway?" Junko looks annoyed.

"Hn..."

"Whatever, dude!" she realised something else again as she observes the surrounding, "... mist? Ah, that person~"

"Who?" now he is interested.

"Sorry, can't tell you... Reborn gonna kick me for ruining the surprise" she raised her hands in defensive form. She clicked her tongue as she realised Squalo's facial expression, "why the hell that bastard looked so happy?!"

"Hey brat! Why didn't you attack after you defended yourself?" ask loud Squalo, "Foolish idiot! You actually missed your last chance to hurt me for real!"

"Last chance?" Kyoya muttered.

"Ahahaha... last? That's a little harsh~" Takeshi replies, "I'll tell you now, that's not all the Shiguren Souen has..."

Then, Takeshi is attacking for the first time. Junko looks so excited, "Shiguren Souen fifth offensive form: Samidare"

"It's over..." Kyoya started to walk away.

"Kyo-senpai~ you just underestimated the candidate boss for Varia" Junko sighs.

"Hm?"

"Voii!" Squalo has a smug smile on his face, "I'm not hurt"

"see?" said Junko, smiling widely, "it would be boring if no blood is spill. After all, that son of a bitch is from Varia"

Kyoya smirks, _'this girl is interesting after all'_

All of sudden, Junko kneel down holding her tummy. Even just from the dim moonlight, Kyoya realized she's in pain, "Herbivore..."

Junko grabs the rail of the fence and forces herself to stand up but fail, "Stupid cramps! Why are you acting up this time out of other time? When everything just get interesting?! It's already the fucking third day, why now?!"

Kyoya kneels down as well and wears a 'mocking' smile on his face, "Herbivore, are you perhaps having you period right now?"

Junko's sharp glaring proved he is right.

* * *

"Voii.. is this your invincible sword style?!"

Takeshi's eyebrows furrows.

"Besides that, there was something I didn't like..." said Squalo, "why did you use the back of your sword?!" he points his hand-sword to Takeshi.

"the back side?" Tsuna and Basil look surprised.

"Right before the last attack, he spun his sword around to use the blunt back side against Squalo" Reborn explained.

"he did that in the middle of amazing attack?" said Tsuna in disbelief.

"That's because.." said Takeshi, "that's because I'm fighting you to defeat you, not to take away your life"

"That baseball freak!" Gokudera looks mad, "That's too soft"

"Voii! Are you insulting me?!" he charged towards Takeshi again, "You don't seem to understand your situation! I'll slice open that impudent mouth!"

Takeshi used Sakamaku Ame again for defence. However, Squalo did the same technique as well, causing the vision field for the screen to be blocked. It looks like Squalo strikes first and injured Takeshi's shoulder.

"how does it? Does it hurt? I'll give you bad news..." Squalo sneers, "I see through your entire move. I once crushed Shiguren Souen style"

That news startled everyone.

* * *

Junko eyes widen, "N-No way! That's not possible.. Shiguren Souen is perfect!"

"A long time ago, I defeated the man called the sword emperor, and searched for strong opponents in order to test the style I mastered" Squalo begins his story telling. He said that he heard the flawless sword assassination existed in the east and found the successors of the sword style and all of them are using the same eight forms as Takeshi did, "I took all the eight forms, see through it and cut all of them!"

"I never heard of that kind of story..." he stood up, "the shiguren souen that I heard about was flawless, perfect, the strongest and invincible.."

"Voiii, are you stupid?!"

"You wouldn't know until you try..."

"that's it, Take-nii. Prove that shark-bastard that he's wrong!" Junko takes a strong grip on the fence.

Squalo is attacking again and 'playing' dirty by hitting Takeshi's face with the pieces from pillar nearby. He didn't stop, but continues attacking. As he got closer, Takeshi unleashes Samidare again. Their swords collided, but this time, Takeshi's movement are put on halt.

"damn it! It's 'Attaco di Squalo'! come on, Take-nii, you know how to overcome this!"

Takeshi punches his arm to 'awake' his stunned muscle, but still got hit anyway. His sword returns to its bamboo form again so he had no choice but to dodge. Squalo keeps attacking him again and again and again.

"as if it's chewing the air around him.. that attack was, 'Zanna di Squalo-'," Junko looks worried, "and, Take-nii couldn't use his left arm for awhile because of the previous attack. Damn, this is so one sided" Junko fills in her lung with air, "TAKE-NII! IF OYAJI FOUND OUT THAT YOU LOSE, HE'LL SURELY GET MAD! COME ON, YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Junko's loud voice travels fast, passing by the spectators' area and penetrates the wall of the arena.

"Ernesta's loud voice really could put Squalo into shame..." said Mammon.

Tsuna and the others startled, making them covers their ears "Hieee... Jun-chan is loud!"

"Oh.. that's an EXTREME cheering, Junpei!" said loud Ryohei, "Yamamoto... you can extremely do this!"

"Tch- that damn Ernesta is loud!" he felt annoyed, "So, how about it?! Do you want to use you beloved Shiguren Souen style again?!What's the matter, brat?! The successor showed me all eight forms, though he died pitifully after unleashing his eighth form: Autumn rain..."

"Autumn rain?" Junko asks herself and shook her head, "what the hell is he talking about? I never heard of it" then she grins widely, _'it's looks like you noticed, Take-nii~'_

She ran back to the spectators' area. Everyone is curious why she look so.. excited?

She pumps her fists in the air, "things are going to get interesting. I must have the best 'seat'!"

They just look at her confusedly.

"Voii, brats! Just sit back and watch Katana-kid's pitiful ends!" Squalo's words put everybody in tense.

Junko chuckled, "Have some faith in Take-nii, minna. He'll be just fine in this battle~ I know he will!" her eyes are never off from the screen.

Takeshi stands up, "I won't end that way. Shiguren Souen is perfect and flawless~"

When the look back at the screen, they saw Takeshi running around at the Aquarion and jump up to the place where Squalo stand. His eyes look so determined and confident. The gang noticed that he's in his Shiguren Souen's stance again.

"That wouldn't work!" Dino is still being sceptical just like he did since the start.

The teens look as nervous as hell when they watch Takeshi charged towards Squalo without hesitations and expecting him to unleashed 'Autumn rain' as Squalo had claimed before. But, not to their expectations, Takeshi overcome Squalo and manages to get him down on the floor, "Pelting rain!"

"Yosh, Take-nii! Show that fish-brain what are you made of! Didn't expect on that, huh Sharkie?!" Junko jeered on Squalo.

"W-what was that?! Did he use another style other than Shiguren Souen?!" ask surprised-Dino.

Junko raised her brows as he look at the Cavellone boss, "What are you saying? That's Shiguren Souen!"

"It was 'Pelting rain', developed by my Oyaji…" Takeshi explains the rest.

"Developed by Yamamoto's dad?" ask Tsuna, almost whispering.

"I see~" said Reborn, "eight forms for eight generations. Succession means change"

"Change?" ask Tsuna.

"All I could say is the man that Squalo defeated and Oyaji, both had learned the first seven forms from the same master. However, for the eighth form, each developed by their own~" Junko adds. Reborn jumps on her head and planted her face to the ground before returning back to Dino's shoulder.

"Itaiiii! Baka-Reborn, what was that for?!" Junko sits on the ground and cry comically as she rubbed her bumpy head.

"Stop interrupting me, baka-Junko!" Reborn scolds her.

Takeshi could hear his cousin's crying from the outside and laugh light-heartily, "Ahahahaha…. Jun-chan must be interrupting the kid's explanations again~"

Squalo stands on his feet again, "Voii, kid! I don't honestly think that you'd do well in this fight. But, what I don't understand is why did you use the blunt side of the sword?! Are you mocking this fight?!"

"That baseball freak! He's still soft!" Gokudera muttered.

"I'm second to that, Goku-chii" Junko sighs, "If it was me who went against that Squalo, I will kill him once I got the chance though" she stare at her palms and then clench her hands to fists and everyone sensed the change in her aura, "the feeling of the blood spread evenly on your hands, the sound of ruptured veins… it makes you feel so powerful!"

Her icy cold tone and unsympathetic eyes sends cold to everybody's spine.

"Yabe na~" said Reborn as he noticed her change.

"J-Junko~ What's matter with you?" ask pale Gokudera. No replied from motionless Junko.

"Naa, Reborn~ what's wrong with Ernesta?" ask the blonde boss, backing away from the young assassin.

"It's just like the ex-drug addict remember the taste of drugs after in such a long time staying away from it. Snapped out of it, baka-Junko!" once again, Reborn fly kicked the 'Phantom assassin' on her face.

"Yabe! that was the close one…" She rubs her swollen cheek. For once, Junko didn't scold the hitman for kicking her, "Thanks a lot, Reborn~" she get back on her feet again.

"Ushishishi~ as expected from the blood lust- assassin. You are really addicted to taking away others' life, aren't you?" ask Bel with the smug smile on his face.

"S-shut up!" she yelled at the Varia's storm. Her eyes are back on the screen.

"Is there any styles that you haven't used yet?!" ask Squalo.

Takeshi innocently replied by telling Squalo that he already knew all the first seven forms.

Dino sweat dropped, "That honest idiot! He's giving himself away!"

"Take-ni…." Junko jaw dropped as well, "baka!"

"now that I had experienced the 'Pelting rain', I had seen right through your attack!" Squalo claimed.

"Ahahaha… as expected. It's gotta be this way!" he get into his stance, "time to try it out!"

"Time. To. Try. It. Out?" Junko eyes widen as she realized what Takeshi is about to do, "Don't tell me…..?!" she's getting absorb into the fight.

"Shiguren Souen style: the ninth form…"

"B-Base… ball?" Junko tilts her head out of confusion, "Whatever, Take-nii! Baseball is what you good at after all. Just make this work!"

"But I thought he could use that bamboo sword when he's using Shiguren Souen style! Then, why…?" ask Tsuna.

Junko snickered, "That's probably why Oyaji gave the sword to him. If Take-nii doesn't manage to change it into sword, Take-nii is not a worthy successor of Shiguren Souen style. I agree… it's a gamble~"

"Don't get elated on yourself, brat!" Squalo charged towards him as he tearing the water before him apart.

"Scronto di Squalo, huh?" said Junko softly as she observing the battle, "the technique that defeated the sword emperor and he's using it against Take-nii. So, you have taken him seriously now, Squalo. Now you cannot say that he's not worthy to talk about later…."

As Squalo is only few feet before Takeshi's eyes, he swing his sword and form a bridge of water and all of sudden disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the bridge. Their swords collides for few times when again, Takeshi vanished from Squalo's sight and reappeared behind him. Squalo turns his mechanical hand backwards only to stab Takeshi's clone and the real he hit Squalo on his neck certainly caught him in surprise, "Utsushi ame!"

Takeshi finally obtains the other half ring, and shows it off to his friends, "I won!"

"A-amazing, Take-nii…." Junko is indeed amazed, "you really mastered the style!"

* * *

Seeing his comrade defeated, Xanxus starter to laugh, "Look at that. He lost! Trash! I'm done with you"

"Boss, you don't have to raise your hand" one by one, the Varia members offers themselves to finish up Squalo when suddenly, the Cervello jump before them, "wait a minute. It's dangerous to enter the Aquarion right now. The water level had reached a certain limit and the ferocious animal is about to be released"

"The battle is over now! What are you waiting for? Take both of them out of there!" Junko yelled at the Cervello as she is panicking about her cousin's well being. They could see Takeshi pulled Squalo's arm over his shoulder, trying to help him out.

"we can take Yamamoto out now but we cannot guarantee the safety of the other party…" said the Cervello. As she saying that, the shark hit the pillar and caused the floor to collapse causing both of them to fell.

"Well…" Junko gazed blankly as she shrugged the fact of, "I'm going to enjoy the show then. Does anyone have any popcorn?! 'Jaws' is on!"

Reborn smacked hard her head.

"Gezz, relax man! I'm just kidding!" Junko pouts, "Seriously, Cervello. You got lots of 'spare' parts. Sacrifice one of you to save both of them…. Losing one of you doesn't make any difference, right?" she said innocently.

Junko earned another hit. This time, Reborn is using 1000tn Leon-mallet, "Baka-Junko! Stop spouting nonsense!"

"Damn it, Reborn! Do you have any better ideas?!" she look pissed off, "Gosh, just let him go, Take-nii… don't step on his pride as swordsman!"

"J-Jun-chan~ that's cold!" said Tsuna.

"What? That's the code among swordsman and assassins!" Junko explained.

"You're annoying!" Squalo used every bit of strength he left and kick Takeshi to safety, "Brat, you skill as swordsman isn't bad. Just get rid of that softness" after he said it, the shark got him.

"Damn, that shark is huge!" said Junko in amazement.

"You don't say?!" said Gokudera in sarcasm.

Tsuna stare at her in disbelief, _'she is ignoring the fact that Squalo has been eaten and only focus at the size of the shark?!'_

The moment of silence is break by Xanxus's laughing, "become a fish food at the end! That piece of trash! I manage to wash away a piece from the past"

"C-can we really let it end like this?" Tsuna looks frustrated.

"I will announced the next match…" said the Cervello, "tomorrow's night match will be mist"

And yet again, Tsuna is fussing about his mist ring holder and earned a beautiful fly-kick on his head by Reborn.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 13. Please feed me with your reviews. I hope you guys will looking forward to my next chapter though~ till then… ciao ciao~**


	14. Hey old friends, miss me?

**Hello there, I know, I know... I haven't updated my story for awhile. I'm truly apologised. Apparently, babysitting my nephew is really a hard work. And, since our other fellow writers in this website are such creative people, I was getting absorbed into their stories and only managed to remember to update mine when I'm about to go to bed. Sighs. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Ohhhh~ before I forgot.. to Yuki-Shi-Chan and Lady Syndra.. thank you for your reviews. I glad you love my story. Love you, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OCs and some OOC-ness are present as well.**

* * *

Junko is waltzing into the treatment room, "Romario~ how's my nii-chan?" she ask, almost singing.

"Ah… Jun-chan~" both males greets her.

"Yamamoto-kun is fine though. Few bruises and cuts and some precaution is taken…" Romario reported.

"Fuwahhh, Take-nii! Who the hell are you? Jack Sparrow?!" Junko is surprised when she saw her cousin's right eye patched.

"I don't even aware Jack Sparrow wearing an eye patch, Jun-chan~" Takeshi replied in his easy going tone.

"Oh yeaaahh~" she remembered, "he didn't wear an eye patch. Silly me!" both of the cousins are laughing.

"All done!" said Romario, "I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, you both"

"Haii~ thanks a lot, Romario!" Junko said, with a smile on her face.

After the old man leave the room, Junko let out a sigh and hug her cousin tightly, taken him by surprise, "put whatever happened to Squalo aside, I'm glad you're safe, Take-nii…"

The older boy smiled, "I told you before haven't I, Jun-chan? I am a big boy, of course I'll be fine..."

Still hugging her brother-figure, Junko silently nodded while sighing in relief.

* * *

**Next day**

It's weekend and Junko decided to switch on her laptop for some entertainment. Sighing inwardly, she moves her cursor to her unread mail in her mail inbox, "500 new mails.."

Looking at the lists, it's the usual.. some assassination requests, more requests, some e-mails from his annoying ex... and her lips curved up as she realize the sender who had been 'spamming' her inbox for the past two weeks, her best friend/ her informant.

**From: ****Subject**

**G. Gina: No goodbye?! You're so dead!**

**G. Gina: I Hate you, Bitch! Why didn't you tell me?!**

**G. Gina: Go ahead & forget about me! Hv fun with your new friends!**

**G. Gina: I heard Diz shit 4rm Reborn! U btter write bck 2 me SOON!**

**G. Gina: Moshi, moshi? You dead?**

**G. Gina: Bitch, this is so not funny anymore!**

"..." Junko sweat dropped, "She's really mad at me. Well, better start replying now~" her fingers move like crazy on the keyboard and in just 10 minutes, she finished explaining and apologising for not replying the rest of 399 mails.

In the next 3 minutes, a messenger window popped up.

**G.G: BITCH! YOU'RE SO DEAD! I FORGIVE YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO FORGIVE YOU! YOU HAD MADE ME WORRIED SICK! WORRIED SICK! YOU HEAR ME?!**

**E. J: I told you I'm sorry didn't I? So, what on earth is the important shit that you can't wait to tell me about? It's mafia-related, am I right? So it better be good, Gina...**

**G.G: Che~ of course it's important. From scale 1 to 10, the priority is 100!**

**E. J: OMG, it's not about the Vongola, is it?**

**G.G: if it's about the ninth you worried about, the CEDEF already work their ass off. You know Iemitsu will never rest if Vongola's safety at stake. Shit, we already get off from the track! Back to the main topic... **

**E. J: so, move on...**

**G.G: I think you do aware of 'him' right?**

**E. J: Him? I met him almost every night in the past 4 days. Well, he's good in masking his presence, but I can sense his presence anyways. What about him?**

**G.G: I can't continue typing. My fingers hurt from last night 'Hacking battle'. I tell you what, I'm closing by Namimori.. so I'll dropped by in the next town. I'll send you the address where we'll meet up. By the way, I got a surprise for you... and when I say surprise, I mean it's fuckingly IMPORTANT.**

**E. J: I got it already. Gezzz~ just send me the stupid address already!**

**G.G: haii.. haii...**

Junko is tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. The cafe is not so crowded, in fact she is the only customer here.

The bell chimes as the cafe's door is opened. She snapped her head up and saw a silver-haired girl walks towards her wearing a sheepish look on her face.

"There you are, bitch! I've waiting for you for almost three hour already!" Junko scolds the other girl.

"Shut up, bitch! It's the driver's fault got lost, not moi~" the girl spat back.

"Oho.. someone just returned from Paris. Where are my souvenirs, bitch?!" Junko stretch her hand towards the silver-head.

Gina clicked her tongue as she handed some shopping bags to her friend, "I got you some LV bags, Jimmy Choo shoes, Betsey Johnson and Versace designed-clothes... I even forgot what I had bought for you!"

"Awww, Gina-chan really spoils me rotten!" Junko mocks and cooed her at the same time.

"Shut up! I've got time for shopping spree all around Europe anyway" Gina groaned, "anyway, back to business, Jun-chan.."

Junko nodded, "Fine. So, what's the matter, Gina-chan? Why do we have to meet in the neighbouring town anyway?"

"I do aware of the 'Ring battle' that is still ongoing in Namimori and even your cousin is involved. Am I right, Jun-chan?"

"But, that still haven't explain why we need to meet somewhere far, Gina-chan.."

"Stupid, get the idea already. I am Gokudera Gina, remember!" Gina looks annoyed.

"Ahhh, I forgot, Goku-chii is your cousin as well, nee? Why? You don't to bump to him?" ask Junko.

The silverette simply shakes her head as a reply. She pushes a small jewellery box towards her best friend.

"Aww, are you proposing me, Gina-chan?" Junko teased her as she opens the small box.

Gina gawks at her and pulled out her gun, pointing it to the other girl's face, looking all annoyed, "Bitch, we both know I'm straight!"

The only reaction Junko is wearing right now is surprise as she saw the content in the small box, "I was wondering when this 'thing' will come.." she looks back at her best friend in confusion, "if you gave this to me, then doesn't that means that I'm...?"

Gina nodded and exhales in relief, "my job here is done!"

"B-but, why you, Gina-chan?" ask Junko in confusion, "I thought you're just an informant.."

The silverette shrugged, "easy.. Nono even promotes me as Vongola 'Messenger' as well~ so, right now.. I'm both"

"I see... no wonder you're getting richer, Gina-chan" Junko gave her a 'not bad'- look.

"Since I'm too coward to actually take someone's life, this is what I could only do to repay my 'debt' to Vongola" Gina's lips slightly curves up.

Junko groaned, "What's with Gokudera and debt anyway?! I always heard Goku-chii said the same thing towards Tsuna..."

Gina shrugged her shoulders again, "it's something that you'll never understand, Jun-chan"

Junko took a glance at her watch, "oh well, whatever.. I would love to chat more with you my dear Gina-chan, but it's 8.30 pm already and took 2 and half hours to get back home. The mist battle is going to start soon..."

"Ahh.. how time flies when you have such fun~" said Gina dramatically.

Junko scowls at her, "Bitch, it was not because of fun. It's because I have to wait for you for a damn 3 hours!"

Gina laughs nervously, "I apologised, girl! Anyway,.." she sighs again before her expression turns serious, "... good luck, Jun-chan"

Junko gave her a tight hug, "I really needed that luck. Again, thanks for everything, Gina-chan"

* * *

Junko immediately jumps down from her bedroom's window and sprint as fast as he could towards Nami-chuu, "Fuck, I'm late. I'm late. Oh no, I'm going to miss the battle~" she took a glance on her watch again, "Shit, it's 11.30 already!"

Finally, she arrives at the school gate, "now, where is the battle arena?" she looks around when she heard loud noise from the school east side, "the gym!"

It took another three minutes for her just to arrive at the gym, _'how big is this school anyway?!'_ she thought. Then, she sense a faint Mist flames in the air and as she look up, she saw some floating in the air, coming out from the gym.

* * *

The battle finally ends when Mukuro obtains both half rings.

"T-thank you, Mukuro" said Tsuna.

All of sudden, Mukuro noticed something "Oya, look who we have here… the infamous 'Phantom assassin'. It's been awhile, Junko"

"Yeah, it has been such a long time since we last met, nee Muko-chii?" said Junko with a playful smile on her face, "I missed your battle, Muko-chii… Sorry, nee?"

Mukuro's brows twitched as he heard her addressing him like that, "Do you want me to cut short the live that you wanted to lose, Junko?"

"And, I missed you too~ Tch- serious as usual, Muko-chii" she smirks again, "Hmm..Muko-chii? I like the sound of that. In fact, I love it! From today onwards, I shall addressed you as Muko-chii"

Tsuna and the gang sweat drop as they listening to the conversation.

'_Hieee, Jun-chan is either stupid or too brave for messing with Mukuro'_Tsuna turns pale as he imagined the possible consequences.

"Kufufufufu… you really are something, my dear Phantom. I would like to argue more, but… I'm… kind of..tired" slowly, Mukuro collapse and turns back to Chrome.

"There..there, I got you~" Junko easily caught her and lay her down on the floor.

"Ahhh, you're that girl from before-byon!" Ken is pointing at Junko.

Junko look at the Kokuyo member, "Ahh… it's you guys, hmm..Yoshima Ken and ChimotoKakikusa?" she sounded unsure.

"Wrong, damn it! It's Joshima Ken-byon! JO-SHI-MA!" Ken looks so frustrated, "I'm going to head-butt you-byon!"

"We meet again, Marino~" said Chikusa as he adjusting his spectacle, "it's Kakimoto Chikusa by the way~"

"please, Chikusa. Junko is fine~ so, what are you going to do with this girl? What is her name again?"

"Chrome!Chrome Dokuro!" Ken replied, "Let her be! When she wakes up, she'll walk by herself! We're outta here!" finally, the Kokuyo gang walks away from the place.

"Mou~ unfriendly as usual, those two!" Junko pouts.

"Anoo, Jun-chan~ how did you know those two?" ask Tsuna, looking curious, "And, how did you know Mukuro?!"

"Don't tell me you're part of Kokuyo gang before?!" ask Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamites.

"Nope.. I'm never part of Muko-chii's gang, Pochi!" she looks at Gokudera and then to Tsuna, "few years ago, Vongola give me a mission to investigate the Estraneo famiglia's research lab and assassinate the head scientist. Long story short, I got lost in the huge building and Muko-chii and those two are kind of 'help' me out to find a way around the lab. Information: obtained and head scientist: lifeless, equal to mission accomplished" she explained.

"What a sec, who are you calling 'Pochi', woman?!" ask grumpy Gokudera.

"You, Goku-chii~" Junko replied innocently, "you act like a loyal dog towards Tsuna and it's kind of adorable~"

"That aside, Jun-chan. Why are you late?" ask Takeshi, "You missed the mind blowing battle just now~"

Junko grunts, "I know~ but I have something to do. I thought I could make it, but apparently I couldn't~" she looks disappointed, "Well, that's okay though. At least, I met Muko-chii today"

The Varia are standing there, looking all pissed off. The mysterious, tall teenager is staring dagger at Tsuna's group.

"Tch- What is he looking at?!" Gokudera scowls at him.

"maa.. maa, Gokudera-kun~" Tsuna tries to calm him down, even though he is curious about the boy as well.

"Ahahahaha…. I'm wondering who the newcomer in Varia is though…" ask curious Takeshi.

"Damiano Lorenzo… he is the free-lance assassin who recently joined Varia" told Junko, "his skills are not bad, though….." her eyebrows furrowed, ".. He's too ruthless in killing. He never likes 'clean' murder. For him, the bloodier the better~ He's definitely cold-blooded killer~ by the way, he's not a newcomer. He's watching the battle this whole time, along with us and the Varia"

Just from her explanation, the boys went pale.

"eh, really? Why did I noticed him just now, Jun-chan?" ask Takeshi, looking all confuse.

"Because he's good in masking his presence~" Junko scoffs, "He's good, but I'm better"

"Hieeee~ he's scary!" Tsuna become paler when his eyes locked with Damiano.

"maa… maa… D~ don't go staring at my boss like that. I know he's adorable" said Junko, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The hell, E?! I'm not gay!" Damiano shouts at her, "why on earth did you joined them anyway?!"

"I already explained everything before, D. Aren't you listening?" she shrugged, "How's life, D?"

Damiano scoffs in disbelief, "unlike you, E. I had grown stronger for the past three years-"

Takeshi put his arms and hugs his cousin around her shoulders, "Do you know him, Jun-chan?"

"Get your hands off of her!"Damiano's face is flushing red in anger, "I am her boyfriend! You got problem with that?!"

"EHHHHHH?!" the Vongola boys exclaims, even the Varia.

Junko looks annoyed, "EX-boyfriend! We only went out for 3 months! Come on, the reason you want to get closer to me was to kill me and you failed! Game over!"

"Eh, so he's the ex-boyfriend that you told me about?" Takeshi sighs, "He's not even a cutie like you claimed, Jun-chan!"

"S-shut up!" Damiano still looks angry, "Fine! I'll crush your petty little friends soon, E! you'll see!" he made his vows.

Junko rolled her eyes and just waved him off.

The Cervello went to the centre to announce the next battle.

"Tomorrow's battle is….." everyone's heart is thumping loud, "…. SNOW-"

"Snow?" the Vongola boys look confused.

"Yosh! My turn is up! I'm going to crush you all!" Damiano cheered, "Tell your snow guardian to tuck his tail and run! Because I'm SO gonna win this battle and kill him!"

The Varia then moved out, leaving the dumbfounded teens.

"….." only silence surrounded the gym.

"Wow, that's interesting~" Reborn's voice breaks the silence.

"Hieeeee, Reborn! Snow guardian?! We don't have snow guardian! Not to mention that Damiano-guy is scary!" Tsuna is waving his hands wildly.

His reaction however had earned him a fine kick from a certain hitman tutor, "dame-Tsuna, I already told you the guardians are already fall into their places"

"But, Kid…. You never mention about our snow guardian as well-" said Takeshi.

All of sudden, Junko jumps on his back, "Take-nii, I'm sleepy~ can we go home now?"

"But…"

Reborn cut Takeshi off, "Just prays that our snow guardian doing well tomorrow night. For now, just go home!"

* * *

**Can you figure out what is the 'thing' that Junko received from Gina? There you go for chapter 14. I'm going to update the rest soon ( I hope) for a mean time, please reviews!**


	15. battle of EXs

**Yeah, chp 15 is finally here. I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I'm sure some of you might get bored of waiting and give up on me, though I rather you guys to stay with me though. okay, you guys probably don't want to know my reason and skipped to the reading part. So, here goes...**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

"Nee, Yamamoto-kun, where is Jun-chan?" ask Tsuna as he didn't saw the younger girl around.

"Ahahaha…. She's at home, too lazy to go to school today. That's what she told me~" Takeshi explained.

"Tch-that stupid woman aside, anyone have a clue who is our snow guardian?" ask Gokudera, "and, was there a snow ring in the first place? I'm sure I only saw seven empty slots for our rings"

Tsuna sweat drop, "Reborn told me that the snow half-ring had only arrived to its owner yesterday while the Varia had received the other half-ring in the same time with others. Talking about being 'unfair'~" he sighs, "and about the ring slots in the box, Reborn told me the box was custom-made for the tenth generation and somehow, they eventually forgot about the existence of the Snow ring~"

"That… was lame~" Gokudera sweat drop as well, "somehow, I felt sorry for the snow guardian"

"Ahahaha… I'm just worried about our snow. After all, that person will go against Jun-chan's Ex…"Takeshi reminds his friends about Damiano.

"To tell you the truth.." Tsuna sweat drop again, "… I'm quiet surprised when Jun-chan told us she used to go out with that scary guy~"

Gokudera scoffs, "Talking about bad taste in guy, that woman! She's definitely unbelievable!"

Takeshi sweat drop as he heard Gokudera's words, _'and Jun-chan used to have crush both on you and Tsuna, Gokudera~ you guys was the part of 'bad taste''_

* * *

The school is already comes to the end and the teenagers are walking home.

"I'm kind of nervous for tonight's match" Tsuna looks down to the ground.

"So am I, Juudaime~" suddenly the bomber notice something, "Is that Reborn-san and Junko? Who are they talking with?"

The teens are looking at the black haired and older looking male. He looks strong and dependable as well.

The male bows down to the assassins and walk away.

"Jun-chan! Reborn!" Tsuna calls them out. The assassins then are walking towards them, "What are you talking with that man about?"

"Reborn-san… was that man perhaps our snow guardian?" ask Gokudera impatiently.

The assassins are exchanging looks then shrugged, "Who knows?"

"I just have a 'date' with him~" Junko adds.

"He's too old for you, Junko!" Takeshi's voice hardened.

"So what? He helped me out a lot!" she walks ahead, "Besides, I like older guys~"

"I told you she has a bad taste in guys~" Gokudera sweat dropped.

* * *

**School compound: 10.50pm**

The teenagers stop walking and they could see the frozen school swimming pool before them. There are even 'snow-maker' machines.

Takeshi cross his arms across his chest and grips his sleeves tightly, "Is it just me or tonight is extra cold? What do you think, Jun-chan?"

Takeshi sweat dropped as he saw Junko start stripping and exposing her skin off, "YAMAMOTO JUNKO! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"Oii, stupid woman! What the hell are you doing?!" blushing Gokudera yelled at her while red-Tsuna went 'Hieee~' at the back ground.

"Oh please! It's not like you never saw a girl wearing only a camisole and shorts before! I am not 'THAT' exposed" Junko sounded annoyed, "It's not like I did this for fun! I need to re-adjust my body temperature~"

"I EXTREMELY NEVER SAW A GIRL WEARING JUST A CAMISOLE AND SHORTS BEFORE!" said the extremely blushing boxer as he unconsciously staring at Junko's body.

Junko facepalmed herself. She totally forgot that she is in Japan right now; of course the innocent teens never saw anyone dressing like her. Ignoring those blushing boys, she turns to Reborn, "Reborn, did Cecilio ready 'it' already?"

"Of course~ you owed me, Junko!" Reborn tossed a steel baton to her, "make it up by winning!"

Junko caught the baton and twirls it in her hand, "that's my intention, Reborn!" she grins.

"Eh, w-what do you mean by that, Jun-chan?" Tsuna wears a confused look on his face.

Junko just sighs and showed the boys her necklace, "Isn't 'this' obvious?~"

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"Eh, I thought the guy earlier was our guardian?!" said Gokudera in surprised tone, "It turns out you're the snow?"

"The guy earlier? You mean Cecilio? He is an old friend of mine~" Junko explained.

"Snow guardians, please step into the centre of the field…" told the Cervello.

Blades popped out from Damiano's shoes and he skates calmly to the centre of the frozen pool.

"Eh, but you don't even brought along any skating shoe, Jun-chan!" said Takeshi.

Junko tilts her head in worries, "you're right, Take-nii. Don't worry, I'll figure something out..damn it, Take-nii! I'm going to face between life and death battle, not some figure-skating competition" her cheeks are puffed out of annoyance.

As she about to step forward, Takeshi pulled her arm, "Jun-chan, did you forget something?"

"I have my baton and half ring here. What did I forget?" she tried to remember.

"This…" Takeshi put his arm on her shoulder and the blushing teens making a circle.

"Well then…" this time, Takeshi is the one who started the chanting, "Jun-chan, FIGHT-"

"-OH!" they chants in high spirits.

Junko chuckled, "Ryohei-senpai, wipe your nose off~" told Junko as she saw Ryohei's nose-bleed, "I'm going now~"

She step into the field and her feet are engulfs in thick, white-looking fogs at the edge and bright bluish-white light at the centre. A pair of skating shoe appears on her feet and she easily skates and makes a toe-loop as she arrived at the centre.

"Hn.." Reborn smirks, "Show-off~"

"Both of participants of having the real snow half-rings are confirmed!" the Cervello announced then jumped to the jumping platform away from the battle field as glass wall arose from the ground and surrounded the field, trapping both Junko and Damiano in it.

The Cervello continues their explanation, "This battle arena is prepared for the battle of snow guardians. Some machines are installed at the bottom of the pool to ensure the solidity of the ice for the arena. The thickness of the ice floor is about 20 cm and strong enough to withstand any weight. There are snow-maker machine installed around the battle field as well. There will be no time limit, but bear in mind that the snows will cover the entire field about 1 foot deep every three minute…"

"Ushishishishi~ So, if the battle went on for half an hour, they might be buried in 10 feet deep in the snow" Bel concludes, "their movement will be disturbed to the point the can no longer move their feet"

"No time limit my ass! It's just like racing against time as well!" Gokudera yelled, "if the battle goes on for too long, the field will turn into a huge 'bowl' of ice!"

Ignoring the spectators' comments, the Cervello said the next line, "Battle start!"

….

"Hmm~ this is interesting, E! We even shared the same element!" Damiano skates around her, checking out her exposed body of only wearing tight camisole and shorts with her black bra, almost visible for everyone to see. He licks his lips, "You've got a nice body, E. Let's make a deal, shall we?" he said, "If you lose, you'll become mine again, both your body and your soul"

Tsuna sweat dropped as the vein popping Gokudera, Ryohei and Takeshi looks down and their eyes are shadowed.

"T-that bastard!..." Gokudera tries to content his irritated-feelings, "he's flirting with her"

"He's extremely enjoying his 'view'!" said annoyed boxer, "I thought their relationship was extremely over!"

Takeshi transformed his Shigure Kintoki, "I'm going to skinned that pervert bastard alive once this battle is over-"

"Hieeeeee~ minna, calm down!" Tsuna tries to calm his friends down.

***Somewhere on the rooftop***

The skylark-prefect is vein popping on his head as well as he heard Damiano's words, "that herbivore is a disgrace to all the living being on earth!" He pulled out his tonfa, "I'll bite him to death once the match is over!"

***Back to the arena***

The female version of Yamamoto's signature laugh can be heard, "It's really convincing when you said those deal with blood dripping from your nose, D!"

Damiano finally realizes that the blood dripping from his nose to his bare chest. Wait, BARE CHEST?! Where did his shirt go?

"Then, if you lose… you owe me, D… both mentally and physically~" Junko winks at him. She holding out her baton with Damiano's shirt hanging at the other end, "looking for something, D?" she wears a playful smile on her face.

"When did you stripped me off, E?!" the other male panic, "Man, why did you always doing this to me?!"

The Vongola boys fell down comically.

"You boys seems to forget that Yamamoto Junko is a pervert as well~" told Reborn.

The teen boys slowly get up.

"I didn't even saw her taking off his shirt.." Tsuna sweat dropped again, remembering Damiano's last question, "What does he mean by 'why did you ALWAYS doing this to me?', anyway? Just how many times she did this before?"

"I don't even saw her moving from her spot, Juudaime!" Gokudera adds, "That stupid woman! I'm worried for nothing!"

"I need to be EXTREMELY careful when I'm around her!" Ryohei made a mental note that he will eventually forget soon.

Takeshi on the other hand, is sulking at the corner, muttering softly, "Why, Jun-chan?! WHY?!"

Junko starts to skating, circling the field as well with her eyes never off from Damiano.

"I don't want to hurt you E, but this is about life and death…." Damiano points his gun to her, "I'll not going easy on you" he fires towards her.

Junko easily evaded the high-velocity bullets by skating away from it when her movement is suddenly halted. She clicks her tongue as she pulled out her baton and twirls it in fast motion. The baton is extended in length and the twirling creates a 'shield', protecting her from the bullets and 'returns' it back to Damiano.

Damiano jump a step back where those homing bullet planted in the snow. He realised his gun is out of bullets and throws it away. He sneers, "Not bad, E!"

"Damn it, D! You had infused the arena's floor with snow flame and stopped my movement…" she kneel down to the snow covered frozen pool and clenched her fist. Concentrating for a while, she released a great punch to the ice floor, thus breaking it and disrupting Damiano's flames current under it. He has no choice but to stop the flow. Junko jumps up as the pool returns to liquid and lands gracefully after the machines in the pool restore the arena's solidity again.

Gokudera whistled, "she breaks a 20 cm thick ice with only a single punch…. Not bad!"

"I EXTREMELY WANT HER TO JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" yelled Ryohei as he discovered Junko's strength.

"S-scary~" said Tsuna, turning pale.

"Ahaha.. Jun-chan is amazing! Show him what you're made of, Jun-chan!" Takeshi cheered her on.

Damiano makes a gesture with his hand and some piles of the snow floating in the air, each pile taking a form of pointy spikes, ALL pointing towards Junko, "CRYSTAL SPIKES!" simultaneously, the spikes strike her in the speed of light and the 'Phantom Assassin' is not visible due to the cold fogs carried by the fast-travelling spikes.

"Jun-chan!" Takeshi looks worried, "Did she got hit?!"

"Of course!" said Damiano confidently, "my 'crystal spikes' don't have any blind spots!"

"WRONG!" they could hear Junko's voice, but it sounds far, "…. Up here!" They look up and saw Junko clinging on a long steel pole, "Look guys, I'm Son Goku!"

"Stupid woman! It's not a right time for cracking a joke!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"W-what's that?" Tsuna is pointing to the steel pole supporting Junko in that height, "Reborn, don't tell me…."

"That's previously her baton. She has Cecilio to upgrade it. The length now can be adjusted" Reborn explained, "Her modification plan is not bad at all~"

"A-amazing!" Takeshi muttered. He cupped his mouth, "JUN-CHAN! WHEN YOU FINISHED, LET ME TRY THAT, NEE?"

"Yeah sure, whatever!" Junko is waving at the rooftop where she spotted a certain perfect, "Yo, Kyo-senpai! Nice to see you~"

Tsuna sweat drop at her antic, _'she annoyed Hibari-san over and over again, but still haven't got bitten to death yet'_

Junko lands elegantly to the ground as her baton returns to its original length.

"Tch- Jun-chan, Jun-chan!" Damiano looks at her, "Why did he kept calling you that, E?!"

"I told you before, am I? I'm half Japanese! I do recall of telling you Yamamoto Junko is my Japanese name. I knew it; you never listen to me, D!" Junko is stomping her feet, "You were the WORST boyfriend ever!" the snows around her takes a form of typhoon when she swings her steel baton, "SNOW TYPHOON!"

The attack lands on Damiano, sending him flying and his back hit hard against the glass wall.

"Dating rule number one: Always listen when the lady is talking…"

"Hiee~ Reborn!" Tsuna turns to Reborn who is now, cosplaying as Professor Boreen, _'Where on earth does the white board came from?'_

"Haiii!" the storm, sun and rain are listening closely to the 'dating lecture'

"minna…" Tsuna sweat dropped with his friends' antics.

Damiano take his stand again, "Don't get high on yourself, E. I just let my guard down!" he pulled out his dagger. It has a clear blade made of hard diamond and icy shape crystal holder.

"Ushishishi~, it's a dagger uniquely designed for Snow flame user…" Bel let out his trademark laughs, "finally getting serious, huh, Shadow Damiano~"

"S-Shadow Damiano?" Tsuna gulps as he looks at Reborn.

Reborn notices the murderous look on Damiano's face as well, "Shadow Damiano, huh? Always appeared from the victims' shadows, realizing him too late and got assassinate brutally before they could even scream. The ability of ruthless 'Shadow Damiano'"

Takeshi is sweating in the low temperature, feeling nervous as he is watching the battle. Both Junko and Damiano are standing at the other side of the field. It's either his eyes are playing tricks on him, but he saw Damiano's shadow moving towards Junko and in a blink, he already standing before her and strikes her using the dagger, only manage to be block by Junko's baton, sending him backwards. Takeshi saw the deadly stares from her eyes. Both of the assassins are staring at each other, giving out thick, viscous auras, sending shivers to the spectators.

The hitman tutor notice that Junko's pupils are constricting as she is looking at her opponent, "The 'Phantom assassin' is getting serious as well…"Reborn commented as he smirks even wider, "This battle is getting intense-"

Gokudera breaks in cold sweat as well, "So, this is what happened when top assassins collided and going for each others' throat…."

"Their auras are extremely suffocating!" Ryohei commented.

"I'm second to that, senpai…" said Takeshi.

Junko's steel baton is elongated to a metre-long pole.

"Are you mocking me, E?!" ask Damiano in a cold tone, "You should pulled out different weapon instead of harmless pole! I told you haven't I? I'll not holding back.."

"then, don't hold back!" she replied in cold tone.

The wind blows across them and Damiano blinks… Junko is gone! As he realised this, Junko re-appeared before him and hit him at his pressure points on his four limbs with her snow flame engulfed pole. His movement is halted and Junko finally hit the side of his head. He is thrown across the field by the strong blow. Damiano gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up and taking a step forward only to lose his co-ordination and stumble back down. He glares at him, "W-what have you done, Ernesta?!"

"What happened?" Tsuna wanted to have a closer look.

"it was the hit on his arms and legs earlier that halted his movement and the hit on the side of his head might caused disturbance to his eardrums, causing him to lose his co-ordinations and balance" Gokudera explained his theory in genius-Gokudera mode. Somehow, Tsuna could understand him easily this time.

Reborn nodded, "not only just because of the attack. It was because of her flame as well. Hitting without her flame produced the same results, but hitting WITH the flame, the results will be tripled…"

"Immobilisation?" Gokudera look at the hitman tutor for an answer.

Reborn nodded again, "that is the attribute of the snow flame"

Junko tossed her baton to the air and returns sophisticatedly on her hand are a sword version of Damiano's dagger.

Junko dragged her sword, tracing the tip on the thickening snows before she raised her sword, losing herself and running towards the immobilised Damiano- in murderous intent.

"This is not good, she's after his neck…." told Reborn.

As the tip of her sword almost reaches Damiano's neck, she heard Tsuna's voice, "JUNKO! DON'T DO IT! THIS FIGHT IS NOT WORTH IT IF SOMEONE'S LIFE IS TAKEN!"

The sword's tip is only few millimetres away from Damiano's neck when Junko's eyes widen as she finally get a hold of herself. Her dark-intention is replaced with guiltiness. Damiano look up when he saw the snow melts as the drops of warm liquid fell on it and saw crying Junko. He is regaining his equilibrium back, seeing an opportunity of the preoccupied rival; he slashed her torso with his sharp dagger. Blood gushed out from it.

"Stupid! You shouldn't hesitates, Ernesta! When it's about killing someone, you should never go dilly dallies about it" he tries to slash her again but she manages to block him and push him away. Losing her balance, she fell down on her butt. Slowly, the white snows around her stained in deep crimson red colour. Damiano sneers again and putting his dagger close to his mouth and lick the blood trickles from it, "I didn't know your blood taste so good, E!"

Junko stares at him, looking irritated. She looks back at the baton in her hand. She closed her eyes, sighing.

* * *

***Flashbacks***

"Cecilio, will you help me?" Junko looks at the older guy with eyes full of hope.

The older guy just smile, "as an old friend of Alessandra and your 'uncle'-figure, of course I will help, stupid-E!"

Junko is scrunching her nose hearing him calling her names before the girl smile widely at him. She hands him a scroll of paper.

Cecilio accepts the paper which turns out to be the blueprint for her weapon modification; he wrinkles his forehead, "Why did you want to make the baton as your dominant weapon? Where did you get this idea anyway?"

Junko put her arms on the table and lean her chin on her hands, "I used to kill so many people, Cecilio. After watching my cousin's battle, I realised fighting is not an excuse to kill. I am maybe an assassin, but now… after joining Tsuna's famiglia, I'll only kill when I have to protect!"

Cecilio raised his hand and pinching her cheek, "First, not taking any assassination job for a long three years. Now, vowing on only killing in order to protect the famiglia. Such a soft-natured one, just like your mother, isn't you Ernesta?" he grins, "fine, I'll see on what I can do. After all, Reborn ordered me to provide you with anything you need"

"thanks, Cecilio. You're the best!" she hugged him tightly before letting him go.

The older man pats her head gently and ruffling her hairs in the process, "please holds into your vow as long as you live, Ernesta…"

Tidying her messy hairs, she smile widely and nodded, "I will, Cecilio…"

***end of flashback***

* * *

"Hey, D. we both know I never broke my promise right?" she looks at her opponent. Somehow, her gaze is softer, "I'd love to kill you…."

Her words send shivers to the boys' spine.

"But…." Junko slowly get up with is unoccupied hand applying pressure on her wounds and her sword supporting her weight. She hissed as she felt her wound stings, "I know I can never stop myself from taking lives. After all..the instinct is already in my blood. But, I made a vow before I entered this battle, after I entered Tsuna's famiglia and after I watch Take-nii's battle.." she look straight at her opponent straight in his eyes with full of determination, "… from that moment onwards, I vowed that I'll only kill to protect!"

Reborn has a proud smirk on his face, "soft natured one, just like her mother!"

The rest of the teen boys sighing in relieve.

Junko's baton is elongated again, become a long pole and this time it engulf in bright snow flames, showing her high determination. She waves the pole towards Damiano and sending out high velocity travelling snow balls.

Damiano jumps up, dodging the snow balls and it hits the lower part of the glass wall behind him and _**'BOOM!'**_the glass shattered and the high wall collapsed. Both of the snow guardians manage to protect themselves from the glass pieces.

"It exploded! The snow balls exploded!" Gokudera's eyes widen.

"A-Awesome!" said Tsuna.

"That's an EXTREME attack!"

"Ahahaha… we should be careful if we're having a snow ball war with her in the future" Takeshi makes a mental note about it.

'_T-that might be true~'_ the others are finally thought about it.

Damiano looks around for a certain phantom assassin.

"Looking for something, D?" she appears right before his eyes. The other male gasped in surprise, he didn't even sense her. She hits him on his pressure points again and put his movement on halt.

"As I promised, I wouldn't kill you~" she raised her pole to the same level to her shoulder, "But, I'm going to bring an end to this battle!"

She swings her steel pole and hit Damiano on his chest, hard. The strong force from the hit sends him flying out of the battle field.

"Due to the incompetence of Damiano Lorenzo for continuing the match, the victor of snow battle is Yamamoto Junko!" announced the Cervello after checking the vital life on Damiano.

The teenagers cheered loudly for her victory.

"Hmph, nice going, woman!"

"that was an extremely intense fight! Join the boxing club, Jubei!"

"thank goodness, Jun-chan~"

"Ahahaha… you're amazing, Jun-chan!"

The Cervello gave Junko the other half of the ring and she put it together and the Snow ring reveals it appearance.

Junko walks towards the boys and smiling widely at them. She hands the ring to Tsuna, "I did it, boss~" Tsuna gladly accepts the ring when after that Junko fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**and yes.. most of you readers are right about Junko... err, I think all of you're right~ anyway, what do you guys think about the battle as well as the attribute of the flame? actually I think, Rebornwiki did mention about the snow flame and the user's name is Gelaro, but this guy is a character only exists in KHR game... if I'm wrong then... meh! don't really care.**

**Yeah, I know. That's it. I usually posted double chapters, but unfortunately this time I'm not going to do so. My brain had thought out of some new potential idea for new stories and I don't know which story I should prioritize first. Mi dispiace, people.. Anyway, please stay tune. Ciao ciao!**

**P.S/ I really hate the fact that KHR manga had already over. I know it has been almost a month now since it comes to an end, but I'm still frustrated over it. Gosh, I miss the Vongola and Reborn..**


	16. history of Primo's Snow

**Yosh! It's chapter 16... I am truly apologized for the late update. Truth to be told, I was preoccupied with my new fanfic and the ideas just keep pouring out that my brain hurts. Btw, today's story will not be focused on the tenth generation, okay? And also, I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed my previous chapters and added this fic into your 'story alert' and 'favorite'. Anyway, just start reading now before I started to talk nonsense again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well**

* * *

It's after school now and the gang minus Tsuna is visiting Junko, who is still lying down, unconscious and found out that Dino, Romario and Shamal already beat them to it. The boys looks worried despite of Gokudera constantly cursing on her, Ryohei doing his push ups and Takeshi went 'Ahahahaha~'

"Shamal, does the primo have snow guardian as well?" ask Gokudera all of sudden.

"of course~ the snow guardians existed throughout the nine generations" Shamal replied.

"B-but, why I haven't heard any story about them. I mean, we all know some background stories of the primo guardians, but never about the snow~" Gokudera adds.

"That's because the snow guardians have a lack of presence and people eventually forgot about their existence" Shamal look away, "even I forgot about them~"

The boys jaw drops as they heard him.

Shamal let out a fake cough to attract everyone's attention, "About the primo snow guardian…. Her name is Nerezza, a former assassin"

"EXTREME! Assassin?!"Ryohei took a glance at the lifeless assassin on the hospital bed.

"and then?" Gokudera seems impatient.

"Nerezza was known as a cold-blooded assassin, once she knows who she should 'erase', her victims will end up six feet under soon after. She didn't work for any family and she's a lone wolf as well. Anyway, that's the rumour. And so, since she killed so many people, the Vongola have to do something about it. So, they went to the village where they heard rumour of her location…."

* * *

***Flashback: Primo's time***

"G, minna… I told you.. Alaude and myself is enough~" Giotto tried to reasoned with his guardians so they could return to the mansion.

"As your right hand man, I will not letting you capturing a dangerous assassin by yourself!"

G is persistent as always.

"that's why I'm taking Alaude with me!" said Giotto.

"Hn… you'll only get in the way!"

"But, I heard the 'Red assassin' is extremely strong! I want to see him in a person" said the extreme priest.

"Nufufufufu…. The assassin must be an interesting person for you to go yourself, Primo"

"Ahahaha… I heard this 'Red assassin' using sword as primary weapon. I wonder if I could spar with him soon~"

"Yare.. yare… we should listen to Primo and stay at the mansion" said coward-Lampo.

"Why are you here in the first place anyway, brat?!" ask annoyed G, "What are the descriptions of the assassin anyway?"

Giotto sighs as he knew he couldn't win an argument against his guardians. Why not? It's 5 against 1, damn it! "Since the assassin murders the victims in the dark and we have only three eyewitnesses. The descriptions are quite vague. The first eyewitness said, he saw the murder occurred in a dark alley. He could only take a glimpse of his red eyes, full with murderous intent, before it 'fly' away"

The guardians sweat dropped as they heard the last sentences.

"Yare.. yare… is the eyewitness even saw if it actually a human? What kind of person having red eyes unless that person is sick. Primo as an exception, but I never saw anyone could fly before"

Giotto just shrugged, "eyewitness number two said, the murder occurred at the winery in night. Because the place is only brightens only by dim moonlight, the eyewitness claimed that the assassin has a long red hair. And surprising enough, the assassin has a relatively small built. How small, the eyewitness cannot determine it~ he somehow saw a bright white light engulfing the assassin's weapon as he slashed off his victim… and the weird part is, the assassin only knocked him out when he noticed the eyewitness"

"Tch- what is he then? A midget?!" ask G. feeling irritated with the vagueness in their descriptions.

"Bright light? Was it dying will flame?" ask Asari.

"How the hell should I know?!" the boss answering both questions then flipped the last paper, "I think the third eyewitness is the most helpful of all. She said the victim had put up a fight and torn the assassin's clothes, revealing a long scar on his right arm. Prior on slashing the victim, the assassin smile at her, told the lady to shut her eyes tightly and cover her ears…"

"Then, she could hear the assassin's voice then?!" Asari sounded interested.

Giotto nodded, ".. this is the confusing part~" he sighs, "the lady claimed that, the assassin has a mesmerizing, charming smile and an angelic voice~" he put away the file and turns to his jaw dropping friends.

"An-angelic?! For real?! That person is a bloody assassin!" G yelled, "I mean, everyone call him 'Red assassin' for a reason right?

"Ehhh…. I think the assassin is an interesting person~" the Vongola could hear a tiny, melodically voice and finally notice a lady is walking with them, right at the middle of their group!

"Wh-Where did you extremely came from?!" ask the surprised priest.

"Oh, that would be since the moment you guys were arguing about returning to the mansion or not~" the lady replied, "I think you guys was too loud that you repels some possible dangerous animals. So, I think it's safe for me to travels with you guys~""

'_That long? And none of us could sensed her presence?!'_ thought Giotto. He observes the lady walking next to him. She has a petite and slender body and her height is about 5 cm shorter than him. She's wearing a white dress with a light blue cloak covering her body. She has a waist length brunet hair and a constant smile on her face, which reminds him a bit of Elena. There is a basket full of fruits on her hands and the lady look as carefree as his Rain.

"What do you mafia want by going to my village?" ask the carefree lady.

"Yare.. yare, we're going there to capture a certain cold-blooded 'Red assassin'" the rich-kid replied.

"oh… the assassin from the descriptions, right?" she ask again.

Asari nodded, "that would be true…."

"Oii, flute-freak! Rich Brat! You shouldn't share information with an outsider!" G scolds him and Asari just laugh light heartedly in return.

"But, don't you think it's weird?" the lady's question earn her everyone's attention. Giotto signalled her to continue her 'theory', "well, you said that 'Red assassin' is a cold blooded killer, then why was that person only glares at the first eyewitness, knock out cold the second one and told the third one to covers her ears and shut her eyes tightly? Why did that assassin leaves the eyewitnesses alone in the first place?"

"What are you trying to say, uhhh…" they never knew her name.

"Nerezza~" she rolled her eyes.

"Nerezza-," Giotto repeats her name, "What are you trying to say, Nerezza?"

Nerezza scoffs, "I'm trying to say, why you don't question the relationship between the eyewitnesses and the victims? I'm just wondering if you guys actually know the victims' background. I'm pretty sure everything are connected~" she freeze on her spot and pointing at the opposite direction, "I'm going that way. I need to pick more berries~ good bye then"

The Vongola look at her until she disappeared from their sights before resuming their journey.

"The girl has a point!" said Knuckle, "I heard the victim that was murdered in the dark alley was a ring leader in underground boxing tournament. He usually killed the losers or whoever boxers that didn't bringout any profits…"

Giotto snapping his fingers, "that reminds me, the first eyewitness is a boxer!"

"I think the girl was right. We should visit all of the eyewitnesses again.." Daemon suggests, "there must be a connection just like she claimed"

* * *

**Time skips**

After making sure they found the right house and knocking the door few times, a man with a tough and muscular body reveals himself behind the door. He is quite shocked to see the Vongola at his doorstep.

"Mr. Biagio?" Giotto asked.

The man nodded and finally snapped out from his shock, "oh, how rude of me… please come in Vongola primo and his fellow guardians~"

As soon as they're seated, Giotto immediately shoot his question, "What actually happen between you and the victim?"

Biagio wears a bitter expression in his face, "I am not a strong as I might look and as you can see, I'm quite poor. I need money and Paulo offered me a job which I gladly accept. It turns out that he is a ring leader of the boxing underground and I wanted to quit but he didn't allow me. He threatens to kill my family and when finally I'm no longer popular, he intended to finish me and later my family. He dragged me to the dark alley and I did put on a fight.." he sighs heavily, "all of sudden, someone kicked me away and right before my eyes, that person slashed him off. I- I am terrified! That person notice me and stare sharply at me before ran away!" he laughs bitterly, "that person.. whoever he is, did kill a person, a BAD person.. but he did save my life.. and my family and somehow, I am internally grateful~"

"I see…" said Giotto after listening and processing to Biagio's story quite a while. His hyper-intuition tells him that the man tells no lies, "We shall take our leave then. Thank you for your time, sir"

After shaking hand, Biagio smiles bitterly, "If you ever captured the 'Red assassin', I hope you don't punish him too hard. After all, I am pretty sure he intended to help~" he opens the door and then smile widely as he saw the person at the other side, "Nerezza~ what brings you here?"

"cake? I bake too much. Share it with your family, okay?" the lady hands him a freshly bake cake before noticing the Vongolas, "Hey it's you guys! Nice to meet you again!" she smile widely.

"Nerezza?" Giotto calls her, "It is you!"

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, "maybe I could be your guide…"

Giotto smiled, "That would be nice. It saves us more time then!" he read the paper, "Michelangelo?"

"Michelangelo? You mean Carlo?" she laughs, "I'm about to go to his place as well. His daughter, Maria, really quite sweet tooth and lovely girl!" Nerezza continues on babbling about the Michelangelo's family until they reach the house.

"Big sister Nerezza!" a young girl approaches her, "Did you bring me cakes?"

Nerezza pats her head gently, "sure I did! But first, your father have guests" she gestured at the Vongola.

"Really? Please come in then~" the girl invites politely, "Father, we have guest!"

Carlo stepped out from the kitchen. He is quite dark-skinned and has a tough built but limping at his left leg, "my, my… what had brings the Vongola into my humble home?"

"Carlo, we would like to ask if there is any connection between you and the Winery owner…." This time G asked the question.

Carlo looks at both Nerezza and his daughter. Understanding his expression, Nerezza just smile, "Maria, why don't we play outside?!"

After the two girls leaving them alone, Carlo opens his mouth, "Mr. Giovanni was, I know it's not nice to bad-mouth a dead person, but he was just a pure evil!" Carlo sighs, "it's true he give me job, but instead paying me with money, he paid us, his workers, with foods which we accepts. It turn out that, he charged us for the foods and telling us to pay for everything. When we couldn't, he came to our house and trash it" there is a sad look on his face.

"then, what happened?" ask Giotto.

"one day, he told me, if I can't pay him off, he threaten to sell off Maria as a slave or, I work for him day and night for my whole life.. for free"

"That's EXTREMELY terrible!"

Carlo just shrugged, "and so I did. If that's the price to save my daughter, I'm willing to do anything~ but then one day…" he paused, "the winery is facing a bankruptcy and he's blaming all of his workers for the lack of quality jobs we've done. The other workers already flee when started his wrath, while I.. as you can see, I'm limp on my left leg, so I cannot escape from him fast enough. He broke an empty bottle and points it to my neck. I- I was so scared. But then, the man in a mask kicked him from the side. I immediately knew that he is the infamous 'Red assassin'. I could see that person look small built. He pulled out a sword with bright light and finishes the lunatic man off, then he walk towards me… and I knew I could see it clearly, he mouthed an apology from me before knocking me off…"

The Vongola nodded, "Very well then, Carlo. We thanked you for your time" they stand up and walk to the door.

"Vongola Primo…" Carlo calls him, "If you might captured the 'Red assassin', please tell him I can't thanked him enough for saving my life…"

"So, whose house next?!" ask excited Nerezza.

"a woman, Agata?"

"Aggie? She is a bit shy with other people. I wonder if she would open her door. come along~" the lady skipped, making her cloak bounces up and down, leading the way to Vongola until they arrives at a small cottage.

Giotto knocks the door, "Miss Agata, we're the Vongola. We're here to ask few questions?"

"No one is at home~ Don't come back!" a woman's voice replied from the inside.

The Vongola sweat dropped upon hearing that, _'She's definitely inside…'_

"Mister, you scared her. Let me do it 'girls' way" she faced the door and knock gently, "Aggie, it's Nerezza. I have cakes~"

The door is immediately opens, which startles the men, _'that definitely works!'_

Agata, they just have to admit it, is a beautiful lady. Even though they are not physically attracted to her, Nerezza could see the Vongola gentlemen are blushing every time they saw Agata's smiling.

After she served some tea and cakes to the Vongola, Agata is finally seated, "So, what is the matter that you gentlemen wanted to ask me about?"

"How is you relationship between Mr. Morelli before?" ask Asari.

Upon hearing that, Agata covers her face as if she is embarrassed, "H-he harassed me. Everyday when I came to his residence, working. I know I'm a maid and not some high status woman, but I still have my pride. And that animal! He stepped on my pride as if I'm nothing!" her eyes look teary.

Nerezza tries to sooth her sadness by gently rubbing her back, "there, there, Aggie. Calm down~ don't cries like that… just tell the gentlemen what they need to know and provide them as many information as they need, okay?"

Agata nodded, "you see… the night he was murdered, was also the night that he almost raped me. If the 'Red assassin' doesn't arrived on time, he might actually did it…" she inhales deeply as she continues her story, "the 'red assassin' raised his sword and notice the horrified me. He just gave me a gentle smile and his voice, somehow sooths me to stay calm and give me a feeling that I'm safe. I think I should thank him for telling me to cover my ears and eyes or else, I don't think I could sleep at night if I saw him killed Morelli before my eyes.." she smiles bitterly, "I am really indebted to him. Just say what you want about him being a cold blooded killer, when actually all he did is helping people out"

'_Another hero story, huh?_' Giotto thought. He immediately stands up, "I thanked you for your time, Agata. We shall take our leave now"

"But, it's getting dark!" told Agata. She looks worried.

"We can see that, woman! That's why we're leaving…" said G.

"No, I mean. It's dangerous out there. There are thieves, lurking out there and just few days ago, they came to our village and destroys almost everything" Agata adds.

'_that's explained why this village looks so trashed….'_ thought G.

Giotto could see the intense look on Nerezza's face even though it's just for a second, "I… I see. Where do you suspect those thieves dwells?"

"at the foot of the mountain… that's what I heard" said Agata, although she sounds unsure.

"I suggest you to leave now and don't you dare poking your nose into our village's matter!" the Vongola gentlemen look startled as they heard her harsh tone. Her expression is somewhat hardened.

"But, Nerezza~ they might come back tonight.. I'm scared" Agata whined.

Instantly, she smiles and somewhat calms Agata down, "Don't worry, Aggie. They wouldn't dare. Now, why don't you be a good girl and get inside. Don't forget to lock the doors and windows as well~" Agata obeyed and get into the house.

Nerezza sighs and look at the Vongola, "I really mean it when I told you guys to leave. Just go!" she somehow becomes unfriendly towards them and walks away, disappearing from their sights.

* * *

**Time skips**

**Nerezza's POV**

Agata was right. I saw the thieves are moving out towards our village. I have to stop them from pestering my village. Those poor villagers are terrified day and night, because of those selfish thieves. I grab the sword inside my cloak, preparing to attack. I walk towards the trail, blocking the thieves' way.

"oh, look who we have here. A woman!" the thieves cheered loudly as if they found a new, shiny toy, "What do you want woman?!"

"What do I want?" I pulled out my sword, "I want you to leave my village alone and never appear before us again! Can you do that?!"

Those thieves probably realised the murderous intent from my eyes as I realised them laughing nervously, _'Tch- what a bunch of sacredly cat!'_

"You!" told the baldy which I assume the leader, "… Get her!"

Some weirdo finally charged towards me and I shake my head disapproving. I tilt my head to the side out of annoyance, "Don't tell me, I didn't warned you guys" I instantly wave my flame illuminated sword to them and their movement straightaway halted.

"W-what have you done?!" ask the panicking lackey.

"what have I done?" I ask back, "I'm giving you a chance to repent and leaving you guys alone… that is if you promised not to disturb my village ever again…" man, I'm such a nice person.

I jump backwards and arrows are planted at where my feet were, "Pathetic!" I slash the air close to the tree where the other thieves hiding and the tree collapsed, "Still want to 'play' with me?" I asked in a cold tone as I stepped forward. Those thieves instantly stepped backward.

"G-Get her!" simultaneously with their war cry, all of them charged towards me.

It's looks like I have no choice but to kill again tonight. I dodge and attack and dodge and attack. Damn it, I'm outnumbered.

'_Ceh, way to go Ms. Too obvious! It's about 300 stinky men against the single you. What do you 'think'?!_' scolds a tiny voice inside my head. I'm just chuckled as I realised the truth in that voice's words.

I think I had taken down about half of those numbers when one of them successfully slit my right leg and ripped off the cloth on my right arm, revealing my long scar, which almost resembles mistletoe churning along a tree branch. I cursed under my breath as I kneel down. Am I going to die here tonight? I thought as I saw at least twenty of them charged towards me with various weapons in their hand when suddenly, colourful flames struck them down and man, these gentlemen are stubborn one, I tell you but I can't help it but to smile.

**Normal PoV**

"We found you 'Red assassin'!" said Giotto at the smiling lady.

"Ahahaha… You found me…" she replied in a cheerful voice.

"Hmph! I thought you're just normal, kind village girl" G scoffs, "Somehow, you manage to deceive us!"

Nerezza booed at him, "I didn't deceive any of you. I leave you guys with tonnes of clues and it took this long for you to realise who am I? it's your own fault!"

"Ahahaha… for you to finish off at least half of them… That's pretty impressive, Nerezza" said the carefree swordsman, "I would like to spar with you when we have the opportunity. Is that okay with you?"

"I'd love to, Asari.. If I manage to live through the night that is…"

"Yare.. yare… for a gentle looking-lady to take down all of these people.. you're as scary as a certain police officer!" said Lampo.

"Hn…."

"that was an EXTREME determination you've shown to protect your village, Nerezza!" said the priest.

"Nufufufufu….but, there are still to many of them~" Daemon adds as he saw the enemies reinforcement arrived.

"Leave that to me…." Nerezza steps forward and concentrating her white flames in her sword. Then she tears the air in front of her and unleashes her flames, "SNOWQUAKES!"

The enemies freeze on their spots after they are struck by the wave of white flames. They're struggling to get moving, but futile.

"We can attack whoever moves first. At least, it's fair for both sides…" Nerezza explains as she's supporting her weakened body with her sword's tip planted to the ground, "Man, that's a lot of flame!" By the time the dawn arrives, the group successfully defeats the thieves and they're taken away by the law enforcers.

Nerezza, having her wounded leg bandaged and her hands cuffed by certain Cloud and her energy drained from over-using her flames, sitting quietly under the tree until the Vongola gentlemen settling their business with the local police.

"So, what are you guys going to do next?" she asks them in calm manner, "am I going to end up on the hanging rope?"

"It turns out the 'Red assassin' is a 'she', huh?" Giotto kneels down before her, "Something makes me questioning, why does the call you the 'Red assassin when you're actually wearing white? Why Biagio did witnessed that you're having red eyes? And then you flee after killing Paulo?"

The other lady just laughs lightly, "that day, I was having a very high fever and my eyes become red. Actually, I was about to knock Biagio down when I have an urge to puke, instead I ran away! Since I was in an alley and Biagio blocked my way, I have to use another resorts and jump to the nearby roof instead"

"I knew the red eyes were because of sickness!" said the green-hair kid proudly, while the rest just sweat dropped when they found out the lame reasons behind her cool actions.

"that aside… why did Carlo claimed that your hair is red? It's obviously your hair is brunet!" said G.

"man, I was in a winery and the place is dark! I tripped over on some spilled red wine and it got my hairs too. Did you know I have to spend 4 hours to clean it up?!" Nerezza explanations makes the gentlemen jaw drops.

"Hn… clumsy!" Alaude muttered.

"I heard that!" Nerezza glares at him. Then she sighs, "whatever man! I'm a murderer, take me away then!"

"One more question.." Giotto inhales deeply, "What kind of flame that you use before?"

"I don't know~ there was a guy, he told me I possessed a flame called 'Snow'-flame. And as you guys could see, the attribute is immobilisation"

"What's his name?" ask curious Giotto.

"I don't remember. Was it Tabbie? Theodore? Tablet?" Nerezza rolled her eyes as she couldn't remember.

"Talbot?!" ask the gentlemen in unison.

"Yeap! That's him alright!" she looks excited.

There is silence when each and one of the Vongola gentlemen exchanging looks.

Finally the boss spoken, "Nerezza, would you like to join Vongola?" ask Giotto.

She frowned, "But.. I killed people. Tell me, how many of you had killed people? You're the nice guys, so there might be none, right?"

"that's not true.." said the priest, "I killed a person once!"

Nerezza sweat dropped, "the priest killed a person! Wow! Fine~ point taken" she said sarcastically, "Still guys, I'm an assassin. I killed people~"

"So?" Giotto shrugged, "You kill in order to protect. It's not right, but it's okay! Besides, Vongola need people like you, Nerezza…"

"Man, you guys are so persistent, huh?! Okay, I agree. Though to tell you the truth, I work alone…"Nerezza laughs again, followed by the rest.

***end of flashback***

* * *

"…. And that's how the former assassin joins the Vongola~ Rumour has it that she's very close with the rain guardian because of the similarities in their weapon's choice and they have somewhat 'sibling-bonding' between them"Shamal ends his story telling.

"It turns out that she is quiet clumsy~"Dino sweat dropped.

"Hmph! Look who's talking?!" said Gokudera as he looking at Junko at the corner of his eyes, "Though Nerezza does reminds me of a certain girl~"

"to kill in order to protect, huh?" Takeshi pats his cousin's head gently and smile faintly, "That's sounds like Junko alright~ to be honest, she scared me when she's about to take Damiano's head off"

"Junko placed second in Fuuta's ranking in 'Killing without hesitations' after all. She might actually kill him if Tsuna did not intervene. Honestly, it's actually a gamble when Reborn allowed her to enter Tsuna's famiglia because the probability of her to successfully annihilate the whole family if any of you pissed her off would be 97% and the odds that any of you might survived her wrath is below 1.5%" those percentages makes the boys turn pale,"I'm just glad she started to redevelop her sense of 'feelings'. In order for her to progress in that, she'll need all of your help" said Dino, "So, give her all the help she needs in the future… it's for your own good as well"

"P-p-placed second?! That's sounds dangerous. I wonder what kind of person placed first in that ranking~" Gokudera and Takeshi look at a certain blonde boss for an answer.

"Eh, you didn't know?" Dino looked at them blankly, "It's obviously Reborn~" Dino chuckled at their expression "Let's go back home. I'm sure Ernesta will come around soon enough. We need to attend Cloud's battle tonight!"

* * *

**Yeay, that's all. I hope you guys will stay tune and please review. Love you all and see you soon~ ciao~ ciao~**


End file.
